Ten Ichigo and Rukia Short Shorts
by Saij Spellhart
Summary: This is a series of Ichiruki oneshots. Romancing a Death God is never easy. Ch. 17 - 20, Rukia is a infamous war general and Ichigo is a brash young prince who's pants are a bit too tight for her liking. Rating changed. I wrote more than ten... Oops.
1. Proposal

**A collection of Ichigo and Rukia oneshots.**

**Summary: Ichigo is planning the evening to propose to his Soul Reaper best friend. But everything goes wrong, one thing right after the other. He's beginning to accept that romance was never them.**

**I reworked this oneshot because I realized it was stupid, and wanted to make it better.**

* * *

Everything different, But still the same.

She was important, from the first moment she stepped into his life. Or if he were to be specific, the moment she stepped through his wall and into his bedroom. They formed a bond that he couldn't adequately explain with words. She'd given him the powers of a death god, trained him, and fought wars beside him. When it was over and balance restored to both the living and souls realms, She remained by his side even then.

Now Ichigo was twenty-one attending college, living in his own apartment. It was what you'd call normal, or as normal and it got for a substitute soul reaper. He worked a part time job while he attended school. Managed payments on his own car and even had a motorcycle in the garage. The bike needed a bit of fixing, and few new parts, but he could call it his own. Occasionally he went to the Soul Society to attend meetings, and keep himself sharp. He also patrolled his neighborhood along side Rukia, sending lost souls over to the afterlife and purging hollows.

Although his life was different now and so much had changed, one thing always stayed the same. And he loved it.

"Ichigo! Hey ICHIGO!"

That's right.. _Rukia._ She was still as short as ever. He didn't think she'd ever have another growth spurt. There she was yelling at him as was routine, her usual physical affections were not far behind.

_WHACK!_

She was annoyed that he was ignoring her, keeping his nose stuck in his book. Except, he wasn't actually ignoring her. He wasn't one to admit that even when he was busy his attention was always on her these days.

Ichigo felt the book he'd been reading connect with the side of his head. Rukia had torn it from his hands and struck him with it. The fact that he hadn't turned the page in the last fifteen minutes should have been proof that he wasn't reading, but she never noticed. She never noticed the way he watched her, or the way he tensed when other guys got near her. When they watched movies together and Rukia cuddled up against him, it seemed to go unnoticed that he was rigid.

He wasn't sure when he became attracted to her. At some point she went from comrade to interest, and it played hell on his concentration. More often than not, he caught himself appreciating her body, even going as far as to catch a glimpse of her cleavage. And then there were their talks, Ichigo could pick her brain for hours on end. Followed by the way she laughed, her smile, the way she walked, their little wrestling matches. His list could go on.

_Rukia, how long has it been?_

"HEY! Get your head out of your ass!" She reached over and grabbed a fistful of his hair.

A grin played on Ichigo's lips and he finally looked up at her. "What's got your panties in a bunch?"

She shot him a death glare before releasing his orange locks. "If you'd just listen to me, I said I was going to the store. We don't have any drinks."

"You don't need my permission for something like that, midget." He poked her in the forehead before snatching up his forgotten book. Rukia spoke before he could resume pretending to ignore her.

"I was going to ask if you wanted anything specific, Moron! But you can forget it." The sentence came off as a shriek, and despite her obvious irritation, Ichigo thought it was rather adorable.

"You can pick me up some raspberry tea and a bottle of schnapps!" He heard Rukia snarl something nasty under her breath before stomping to the front door and subsequently slamming it.

As soon as she was gone he dropped his book and jumped up. He wasted no time getting to her closet and pulling all the blankets and futons out. Despite the apartment containing enough room for her to sleep elsewhere, his soul reaper friend still preferred the confined space of his closet. It took a little more effort than he expected to hide the futons under his bed, but with that finished he made his way to the kitchen.

Neither roommate had eaten dinner yet, and usually Rukia would make something. Ichigo wasn't particularly talented in the culinary arts. The midget wasn't talented either but at least what she made was edible. Tonight though would be different. Ichigo was prepared. He took a moment to call a local Italian restaurant and ordered their dinner to be delivered. No cooking, great food, and they could eat it in private.

Next he drew a hot bath, filled it with lavender scented bubble bath, then tossed in a handful of rubber rabbit toys that he acquired at a local dollar store. Following this, he began to litter the ground from the bathroom to the front door with a trail of sakura petals. Said petals he had pilfered himself from Byakuya's own garden. Back in the bathroom, he helped set the mood by littering the counter tops with various sized candles, and tea lights.

He took a moment to step back and appreciate his work and gave a satisfied nod. It was cheesy, and stupid but if it worked, the effort would be worth it. The petals were Renji's idea, and the bubble bath Yumichika's. A glance at his watched informed him that fifteen minutes had passed, Rukia would be back within the next ten minutes. He absently fingered the box in his pocket, his calloused fingers brushing over the worn velvet. More often than not, he caught himself handling the velvet box, but it had never been the right time.

_Rukia... How long has it been?_

The orange-haired man quickly made his way into the living area, clicking on the stereo and surround sound. He slipped a CD into the player and pressed play, immediately the room was filled with Rukia's favorite music. He made sure the volume was adjusted to a low level. Loud enough to hear but quiet enough that he could speak softly and still be heard.

Next he opened the coat closet and extracted a few plain looking cardboard boxes. They were small and unassuming. If Rukia had peeked into this closet at all in the past week she wouldn't have thought anything of the shabby brown boxes. He placed them conspicuously on the table with a card on top. Bold bright orange letters spelled his roommate's name across the front, he was sure she wouldn't miss it.

Satisfied that he accomplished everything, he hurried into the kitchen and set the table with plates and silverware. The clamor of the entry door thrown open preceded Rukia's return. Ichigo felt his heart skip a beat, it was time. He wasted no time escaping into the hall and shutting himself in the bedroom, locking the door so that he wouldn't be disturbed. But he pressed his ear carefully against the door so he could still hear Rukia's reactions.

_Tmp tmp tmp._

It was the sound of her feet against the hard wood floor. She was in the living room now, he could tell be the feel of her spirit energy. There was silence, then a bit of rustling. This was quickly followed by the an unadulterated squeal of delight. Ichigo had a hard time fighting the smile that crawled across his face.

"Hey Ichigo, are these from Brother? Did he stop by?" Her voice was easily heard. A question resonating down the hall. "I'd recognize these cherry blossoms anywhere." She added with confusion.

"The fuck?" The orange-head clapped his hand against his face. "Why the hell would she think they were from her brother?" he grumbled under his breath. Despite his irritation he continued to listen for his midget roommate. Next he heard her enter the bathroom, there was another cry of happiness, followed by some rustling, and then a loud collection of splashes.

She found the bubble bath. At that he pulled away from the door and began changing into a pair of black slacks, he fastened an old leather belt around his waist to keep them tight. Then slipped off his usual T-shirt, and pulled on a slate-blue button-down. Ichigo checked his appearance in the mirror for a moment, and grimaced at the formality of it. He reached up and un-fastened the first three buttons until he could easily make out his own collar bones. Then gave himself a nod of satisfaction.

Ichgio barely finished changing when a sudden blood-curdling scream erupted from the bathroom. It made all the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He dashed towards the bedroom door and practically threw himself against it before remembering he'd locked it. It took longer than he'd have liked to get the damned lock undone, but afterward he charged down the hall, and into the bathroom without a second thought.

"Rukia! What's wrong?! What happened?!" He came to a halt next to the bath tub, and was barely able to keep from slipping in a puddle of water.

"Spider! There's a huge spider!" The short, black-haired woman who had previously been relaxing in the bath tub was now frantically clamoring about and took advantage of Ichigo's sudden presence. Before the man could protest she grabbed handfuls of his dress shirt and climbed into his arms and subsequently onto his shoulders. Her goal was obviously to get as far away from the spider as possible via the orange-head in front of her.

He spotted the helpless and very wet arachnid. It was just as frightened and trying desperately to climb the slick wall of the shower, but it's hairy little legs slipped on the surface with each attempt. He felt a little bad bringing a wad of toilet paper upon it, squishing it. With it's demise Rukia calmed down. In the end Ichigo found himself standing in the middle of the bathroom, with a naked woman clinging to him, all his nice clothes drenched with soapy water and completely ruined.

As soon as the fear of the spider evaporated Rukia jumped off of Ichigo and snagged a towel hanging nearby to hide her nakedness. Her face had flushed a bright shade of crimson in the process. She sent a fist flying into his stomach, and began yelling at him to get out of the bathroom, and also not to look at her.

Despite the pain in his midsection Ichigo managed to hobble out of the bathroom, and practically got the door slammed in his face. "You're welcome!" He grouched at the door. When he didn't receive a response he left for the laundry room. "Damn shirt only lasted three minutes_, if that_," muttered the orange-head under his breath. He absently pulled off the ruined button down, and tossed it in a laundry hamper. Then he grabbed a clean towel off the dryer and and mopped up the rest of the water that had gotten in his hair, on his face, and all over his chest and shoulders.

"I-Ichigo?" Despite the fiasco just moments before, the sound of her soft voice caused him to turn. She sounded unsure, and almost apologetic. He noticed she was now wrapped in a soft robe, and even adorned a cute pair of bunny slippers. She was playing nervously with the belt on the robe, and looked up to take in his half-naked form. Slowly the look of subtle sorrow dissolved from her features and was quickly replaced with shock, and bright pink cheeks. "What the hell are you doing?! Where's your shirt?" She turned and walked out of the room as quickly as she entered. "And who the hell is knocking at this hour?"

"SHIT!" Ichigo let out a shout of alarm, barreling past Rukia and into the entry way. He wrenched open the front door and greeted the delivery man with a "God damn it all."

Said delivery man scrutinized Ichigo's bare chest with a little more appreciation than he should. "Rough night?" he asked.

"You've got no idea." Replied Ichigo.

"Maybe your dinner will help." He passed the food to Ichigo, and held out a receipt. The delivery man eyed Ichigo while he juggled the food and signed the receipt.

Rukia, had the worst timing as she poked her head around his side to see what was what. She met the gaze of the delivery man, and her brows formed a scowl when she realized what he was doing. Ichigo barely managed to hand the man the merchant copy before Rukia slammed the door in his face.

"What the hell Rukia! Could you be more rude?"

"You're such an oblivious moron," berated Rukia. "Don't answer the door half naked, it's disgusting!"

"I wouldn't be half-naked if you hadn't ruined my clothes!" He snarled back.

"Don't blame me for your ridiculous behavior! You've been acting weird all night. I mean what the hell is all this about?" She gestured to all of Ichigo's efforts with a flick of her hand.

That one single gesture pissed him off, as did her words. He tossed the food at her, which she barely managed to catch. "I ordered dinner, eat whenever the hell you want." Ichigo shoved his hands into his pockets, and the fingers of his right hand curled around the familiar worn velvet box.

"What?" Rukia looked at her long-time friend, and realized something was wrong when he set his jaw.

"AAARRGH!" The orange-haired man let out a cry of frustration, and swept his arm across the coat rack, knocking the coats all over the floor. Rukia jumped back just in time, and the coats missed their dinner by mere seconds. Then Ichigo grabbed something from his pocket and hurled it at the wall. The black object made a startling _THWACK _before it ricocheted, and bounced along the living room floor.

Ichigo's anger had finally gotten the better of him as he stormed out of the room and disappeared down the hall towards their bedroom. Rukia was left all by herself a little frightened, she wondered what had caused him to get so angry. Fighting wasn't unusual for them, but this time was different.

Back in the bedroom Ichigo curled up on his bed beneath a dark blue blanket. He was so angry he was practically seething. Everything that could have gone wrong, had gone wrong. First she'd misinterpreted his gifts as gifts from her brother. _The hell? _Then the bubble bath meant to soften her mood, and only succeeded in causing more animosity. Lastly dinner was ruined, and the significance of tonight seemed absolutely lost on Rukia.

"Why do I even bother?" He sulked.

A few minutes later, he heard Rukia's soft foot steps as she entered their bedroom. She didn't speak and he was silently grateful. He didn't know if he would be able to stomach anymore of her remarks at this point. He figured she would retreat to her closet like normal but instead he felt the bed compress next to his back as she sat down. The next few moments were filled with silence, and it was almost painful.

"Yes." She finally spoke. Her voice was a whisper, but it was firm and sure.

"What?" The orange-head pulled the blanket back and looked over his shoulder at her. She wasn't looking at him, just staring intently at an object in her hands.

"You heard me, idiot." Usually such phrases would be followed by playful punches to his side, but this time was different.

Ichigo sat up quite confused and peered over her shoulder to see what she was holding. He was surprised and a little embarrassed to find Rukia running her fingers over the worn velvet box that had inhabited his pocket for the last five months.

"This... It's an engagement ring is it not?" She opened the box and they both gazed upon the beautiful gold and silver ring. The design was a gold band with two silver bunnies holding a small round amethyst between them. One bunny had a slight scowl engraved on its face, and the other a cute expression. It was obviously hand made.

Ichigo turned away and tried to hide the embarrassed blush that crept over his face. "Y-yeah," he mumbled. "I guess... yeah."

"How long have you had this?" Her tone was not teasing, or mocking, just pure curiosity.

"Awhile." Came the simple low response.

_Rukia... How long has it been since I fell in love with you?_

"So tonight...?"

"Yeah..." Ichigo finally sat up and looked at her from the corner of his eyes, the soft amber color slightly darker than usual. He fought with himself for several long minutes before voicing the words he'd been trying to say for the past five months. "Rukia... Will you marry me?"

He hid his nervousness well as he waited for her to answer. No response came, so he leaned over to get a look at her face. A single silver tear slipped over a cream colored cheek, down to her chin, and silently dripped onto the velvet box.

* * *

**If you have any prompt suggestions for any short shorts feel free to suggest them. I also welcome feedback on any of my oneshots, criticism, advice, thoughts, anything. Every comment is relevant.**


	2. Baby Sitting

**Here I am again, Saij Spellhart, and I'm presenting my second installment to my one-shot collection. This one takes place farther in Ichigo and Rukia's relationship, and is meant to give a peek at how they handle parenthood, and what their kids might be like. **

**Warning! this chapter contains a LOT of Byakuya. But hey, we love him.**

**Summary: Byakuya willingly volunteers to babysit Ichigo and Rukia's kids while Rukia is away on a mission. Ichigo is not about to let Byakuya watch his kids alone, and so the substitute accompanies the noble for the next 2 days.**

**Title: Baby Sitting**

* * *

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Ichigo. "NO! No way!" He held up his arms in front of him forming an X.

"It's just for two days Ichigo." Rukia fixed her obnoxious husband with an exasperated look.

"And what's so wrong with me looking after them?" His question was almost interrogating.

"Nothing is wrong, they just tend to be a handful for you. And Nii-sama offered." She finished packing a few things into her travel satchel. "Besides, it'd be rude if I declined."

"So what? Byakuya's always rude, that's no excuse." The orange-maned soul reaper frowned and ran his fingers through his hair. He absently watched Rukia pack, and opened his mouth a few times to say something, but closed it again, deciding not to protest. His wife deserved a break after all.

Rukia had been "assigned" a so-called "mission" But since it was handed down from the Soul Reaper Women's Association, he really doubted it involved anything crucial. It was likely a trip to a hot spring, or a spa, or some other girly trip. Several other lady reapers were attending this mission after all.

"Your brother hasn't even seen them since they were born." Grumbled Ichigo one last time.

"All the more reason for him to babysit them this weekend." Rukia shot him a glare of finality over her luggage. "If you are so worried you can go stay at my brother's place and help keep an eye on them."

"Fine..." Ichigo threw his head back and groaned.

0000

Ichigo arrived in the seireieti, his shoulders laden with luggage and holding the hands of two toddlers. They children laughed loudly and squealed at the sights before them. As powerful and he was, it was a herculean effort to keep the two kids in check. They constantly tugged on his arms like a pair of sled dogs.

Right on time, a tall figure approached them. He was dressed in formal robes, and it was quite a sight. Ichigo had been so used to seeing the great and mighty Byakuya Kuchiki in his standard Soul Reaper Captain garb, that seeing him in robes (even if they were nobility robes) was a complete contrast.

The head of the kuchiki clan stopped a fair distance from the orange-haired substitute and the little toddlers squealing on either side of him.

"Ichigo." Byakuya acknowledged his presence with a nod.

"Byakuya." Ichigo returned the cold greeting.

"I've arranged for transportation to the Kuchiki estate." Informed Byakuya, his tone cold, and unwelcoming. He motioned toward a wagon drawn by one of the kuchiki servants. A small pink-haired reaper was also sitting in the wagon, and she waved frantically at Ichigo.

"Hi-eee! Ichi!"

Ichigo would have waved back, but his hands were full. Instead he nodded, and returned her greeting.

Byakuya motioned for Ichigo to move the luggage to the wagon. He also motioned for the children to also sit in the wagon. The kids were more than happy to comply, and squealed with delight over the wagon ride.

"Is there any transportation for us?" Inquired the substitute reaper.

"I believe we are more than capable of walking." Snipped Byakuya.

Ichigo was about to open his mouth and make a snide remark, but he bit his tongue, remembering his wife's warning about being polite to her brother.

"What are the names of the little ones?" For the first time Byakuya showed interest in something, and it caught Ichigo off guard. Both men followed up behind the wagon so they could keep an eye on the squirming youngsters, and an equally squirming lieutenant.

Ichigo scratched his head. The two children were twins, one a boy with violet eyes and the other a girl with amber eyes. They were both two and a half years old, his son didn't talk well but his daughter was a chatter box. "Well the boy's name is Ryoji and we named the girl Zakura." Ichigo's mouth formed a straight line.

"Zakura?" Byakuya raised an eyebrow at the substitute reaper.

"Yeah... Rukia's got a lot of respect for you. She wanted at least one of the kids to have a name with a connection to you." Ichigo kinda grumbled the last part.

"I see." Byakuya seemed scrutinize the two screaming toddlers before him. "I… see they did not inherit Rukia's hair."

Ichigo also looked over at his children. Ryoji was busy pulling his sister's hair, while Yachiru smacked him on the head repeatedly. Eventually the twins began screaming, and crying; Ichigo just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"They appear to take after your personality as well." remarked Byakuya, there was a slight hint of disgust in his voice as he watched the unruly children before them.

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?" Snarled the orange-haired reaper.

"Nothing of consequence."

"Yeah, whatever." Ichigo mutters under his breath. He hasn't even been in Byakuya's presence an hour and already he wants to throttle the noble.

Suddenly the kids began screaming louder. Ichigo turned his attention back to his children who were now biting each other, and Yachiru. This was quickly followed by kicks, and fists, and other nasty actions. The substitute soul reaper hurried over to the twins and scooped his daughter up in one arm, and his son in the other.

"Guys, knock it off," their father scolded. "Cool it."

Byakuya watched silently as the screaming children calmed down in their father's arms. Perhaps this human _boy_ could be responsible after all.

0000

They had just reached the gates of the Kuchiki estate, and everyone in their party was relieved that their little trip had come to an end. Kuchiki servants rushed out and collected the luggage and even the children before carrying them into the house.

"Hey where do they think they are going with my kids." demanded Ichigo, he pointed to the front of the mansion where the servants had disappeared.

"The human toddlers will be washed and properly clothed. I will not have them running amok in my house with grubby fingers and clothes." Byakuya shot the ryoka boy with a matter-of-fact look. As if this were obvious.

Ichigo shot Byakuya a glare. "Don't expect me to get all preppy for your benefit. It ain't happen'n."

Byakuya did not seem affected by the substitute's rude words. "That's nothing of consequence, we don't keep clothes for commoners on this estate anyway." He left Ichigo to stand there and gape at him in absolute fury. "By the way, I am quite capable of watching these children on my own, your presence was not required." He fixed the orange-haired boy with a look of contempt.

"Che," scoffed Ichigo in response. "Like I would let _you _be alone with_ my_ children. The man who threatened to execute _his own sister_."

An uneasy silence settled between the two males.

It wasn't until a bit later that Ichigo finally settled in. He had been given a guest room to stay in during his two night stay. He mentioned just staying in Rukia's room to Byakuya, but the noble had answered him with a short and contrite "no." and had made preparations for a guest room.

A servant came by to fetch the substitute reaper not long after he had put away his luggage. "Lord Kuchiki requests your presence in the tea room. The children have been properly washed and clothed to suit their nobility status." The servant bowed before taking his leave.

Ichigo just stared after him for awhile before mumbling to himself. "Nobility status?" He shook his head and decided to ask Byakuya about it in a bit. It took longer than he would have liked, but Ichigo finally made it into the tea room. As expected the dark-haired nobleman fixed him with a look that said, "you are late." Ichgio ignored this and sat down on a cushion and began to pour himself a cup of tea.

"So where are my kids?" He looked around but didn't seem them anywhere,

Byakuya motioned to a servant near the door way, and said servant nodded and pushed a sliding door aside. The open door revealed a very worn out looking woman, who was trying desperately to make two orange-maned toddlers stand still.

Ichigo was taken back by the compete 180 his children had gone through. Their usually messy orange hair was now combed and parted. His son, Ryoji, was wearing two kenseiken in his hair, and a formal dark blue robe with a silver sash. The blue robe had little silver stars embroidered on the bottom left corner and on the long sleeves. His daughter, Zakura, was dressed in a matching set of robes but hers were purple with lovely pink flowers embroidering it. Her hair was much the same length as her brother's, but someone had pulled it back into a short pony tail on the top of her head, and there was a cute butterfly pin in it.

"Wow, they almost look decent, I'm impressed Byakuya."

"It's a simple task, something any responsible parent could accomplish."

"Your expectations of me and Rukia are astounding."

Neither male noticed the female servant who cast an irritated look at Byakya for his bold statement. She did however release the children and took her leave. She was not about to witness the crisis unfold in the tea room now that _those_ little devils had been released.

"DADDY!" two squealing children toddled across the hard wood floor and threw themselves into their father's lap. Ichigo looked down at them with a tender look in his eyes, and stroked the top of his son's head while wrapping his other arm around his daughter in a half hug.

"How often will the children need their under garments changed?" Byakuya's question interrupted the happy family moment.

The orange-head looked up and fixed the nobleman with a confused look. "Oh well, we won't need to. They took after me and potty-trained pretty early, so they'll tell you if they gotta go." He shot Byakuya a grin that showed he was proud of himself and his kids.

"I suppose even a human has to have something they can be proud of." The Kuchiki lord didn't even look at Ichigo, he simply picked up his cup of tea and took a slow, lazy sip.

Kurosaki ignored Byakuya once again. He had promised Rukia he would be good, he wasn't about to cause strife over such snide remarks. "Hey guys, do you know who this is?" He turned the kids attention towards the stoic noble. "This is your uncle. Go on, say hello and tell him your names."

"Hiii!" Byakuya was suddenly crowded by two very loud twins. They immediately crawled over on his lap and took fistfuls of his formal robes. "I'm thwee!" they chorused together.

Ichigo gave a chuckle. "They aren't three yet, but they are excited to be turning three soon.

Byakuya nodded before looking down at the little girl, she was tugging the front of his robe incessantly. "Yes?"

"I'm Zak-rah!" She announced with pride, she even scooted a little further up his lap.

The little boy was next and he saw Byakuya turn expectantly toward him. "I Riijee!" He slapped his palm against his uncle forcefully as if to make his point.

"What your name?" asked Zakura. She looked up at the dark-haired man with her large amber colored eyes.

"I am Lord Byakuya Kuchiki. I am the elder brother of your mother. That would make me your uncle."

"Bakya?" Asked the little girl.

"Byakuya-sama, is the proper form of address in this house." He corrected.

Ichigo let out a sigh of irritation.

"Bakya-sama?" She asked again.

He nodded, and looked over at Ryoji, also expecting the boy to address him properly.

Ryoji just lifted his palm and smacked Byakuya on the chest again. "Baka!"

"Byakuya-sama." corrected his uncle.

"Baka-sama!" squealed the child, he began smacking repeatedly.

The soul reaper noble raised his hand to grab the child's flailing hand, but it only caused both children to squeal and and roll off his lap. They tumbled into the table and caused his tea to upend, it's contents spilling across the table.

Byakuya shot Ichigo a look as if the children's behavior were his fault. Ichigo just shrugged, and grinned behind his tea cup, taking a sip.

000

Later that day Byakuya found himself in the calligraphy room with the two little twins. They were excited at the prospect of art time, and like they usually did, ran around screaming and rabble rousing. The nobleman tried his hardest to ignore them, and simply prepared his ink pot and stack of parchment. He ended up re-stacking the paper three times before he could begin. The children seemed hell bent on snatching pieces of parchment.

Finally he was able to get them to settle down and watch him work. The twins scooted close and waited with eager expressions. They watched their uncle dip his feather pen into the ink pot and place it ever so slightly against the paper. With careful and precise hand strokes he made a beautiful Japanese character.

"This is flower." He informed them.

"Wabbit!" They squealed. "dwaw a wabbit!" They snatched a new piece of parchment and placed it over his first piece before the ink could even finish drying. Byakuya calmly placed the ruined pieces of paper aside and grabbed a clean piece. He dipped his pen again, and began drawing a new character. When he was finished he moved his hand away so the children could see.

"This one is rabbit." He informed them.

The twins looked at it for a moment before scrunching up their noses. "NOO!" Ryoji grabbed at the pen while Zakura just grabbed a new piece of paper. She pointed at the new piece, and shouted at Byakuya. "Bakya-sama, make a wabbit!"

Byakuya just fixed the children with a confused look. He hesitated as his eyes widened at their next statement.

"Like mommy! Waaabbits!"

After a moment he took a breath and calmed the children down. He pulled out another piece of paper and began drawing a bunny. Not a character this time, just a silly little animal with long ears and round eyes. Once again when he had finished he pulled away for the children to see. Zakura squealed in delight, but Ryoji just grabbed at the pen. When Byakuya moved the pen from the boy's reach he scrunched up his face.

Byakuya was about to draw a something new when Ryoji got up and grabbed the pot of ink. "Me too!" he declared. The toddler tried to run forward, but his foot caught on the fancy yukata he was wearing; child and ink pot fell onto the floor and made a huge mess.

Suddenly the room was filled with screaming kids, and squirming, and it took several minutes for Byakuya to scoop a struggling boy into his arms. He then seized Zakura's hand and led both children from the calligraphy room. Needless to say, Ryoji was going to need a bath and a fresh change of robes. A servant was waiting outside when Byakuya left the room with the kids, he nodded to the man, giving him a flat expression.

The servant seemed to understand because he nodded his head and disappeared into the recently vacated calligraphy room.

While on the outside, Byakuya was his usual stoic and calm; on the inside he exuded a twisting and wrathful cloud of reiatsu. Even the twins stayed quiet as they could feel the stuffiness in the air from their uncle's powerful influence. The air only seemed to thin and become lighter when the group reached the kitchen, where they stumbled upon a stubborn father fighting with old fashioned kitchen equipment.

Without turning around to look at them Ichigo addressed the noble. "Byakuya, your kitchen is like ten centuries out of date." It wasn't surprising that Kurosaki knew it was him, He'd been exuding enough spirit pressure to choke a horse.

"I have servants who make the meals; why are _you_ destroying my kitchen?"

Ichigo turned around and fixed Byakuya with a glare. "My kids need to eat… What the hell happened to you?!"

The scene that greeted the substitute's eyes was a rather distressed, but hiding it well, Byakuya Kuchiki. Little Zakura, looking like the little angel she was, was clean and wide-eyed, as if she hadn't a clue about what happened. The two men, Kuchiki and Ryoji; well they looked like they had just taken part in a very strenuous match of ink wrestling. From head to toe Ryoji was smeared with ink, and his clothes were stained. And byakuya's arms and chest and even his face were equally slathered.

Ichigo didn't know what to say. He just stood there and gaped and subsequently tried not to laugh, then tried not to laugh again.

"You children are insufferable." the noble said flatly.

"I can see that.." Ichigo couldn't hold it in anymore. He began to snicker loudly.

Byakuya let out a sigh, and turned to a servant that appeared in the doorway in response to his wavering reiatsu. He handed over the now wriggling Ryoji, and ordered that the child be cleaned and changed into a fresh set of robes. Then he turned his attention back to the Kurosaki boy. "Keep this little one out of trouble while I clean myself off." He nudged Zakura into the kitchen towards her father, and took his leave soon after.

"Hey little angel." greeted Ichigo. He gave his daughter a soft and warm smile. "Have you been good today?"

The little orange-haired girl toddled over to her father's side and gave his leg a tight hug. "I'm lots of good!" Zakura chimed happily. "Ryoji was _baaaad._" She added unnecessarily. She hid her face in her father's clothes.

"Yes well, your uncle needs to lighten up. He's a real big ass sometimes." Ichigo continued preparing their afternoon snack. As he idly chatted with his daughter.

"ASS!" Chimed Zakura for emphasis.

"Shit!" Ichigo cursed. "Don't tell your mother I said that around you."

"SHIT!" Zakura parroted loudly.

Ichigo clapped his hand over the little girl's mouth and shook his finger at her. "No. Those words are bad. Mommy will have your hide… and mine if you go about saying them."

"Mommy says you _smell_." were the first words that came out of his little angle's mouth after he removed his hand.

"Oh really." Her father grinned. "Well tell her I think she's really short."

"A weally short ass?" She asked. and giggled as if her naughty word was funny. She clapped her hands over her mouth as Ichigo fixed her with a glare of warning.

"No more naughty words or I'll paddle your hind end." Informed her father, he was no longer joking. All the endearing humor the two had shared earlier evaporated, as Ichigo realized his daughter was not going to understand until he acted like a parent. "Now have a seat, and wait for Byakuya and your brother to come back."

Several minutes later Ichigo felt Byakuya's spirit pressure, _now well under control, _enter the room. Just as before, Ichigo ignored the nobleman and kept his back to him as he worked to finish cooking.

"Where is the little girl?" Byakuya's calm voice broke the silence, but it also tore daggers into Ichigo's ears just as sharply as the noble's eyes did to his back.

"What do you mean, she's sitting at the table…" Ichigo swallowed his own words when he turned around to witness that his daughter had managed to wander off in the last couple of minutes. "Shit.. I'll go find her." The orange-head sighed and wiped his hand on a towel. "I'll go find her."

"No." Clipped Byakuya. "I promised Rukia I would watch them. I'll go find _your_ child."

Ichigo just rolled his eyes when the black-haired man stormed from the kitchen in yet another foul mood. "What a prick." He hissed venomously.

"Pwick!" Parrotted a toddler from the doorway. Ichigo turned and saw Ryoji barrel into the room towards him. The toddler was all cleaned up and in a plain white set of robes. "Pwick pwick pwick!" Chanted the little boy, finding the new word to be extremely entertaining.

"Oh for God's sake; your mother is going to skin me." This time ichigo leaned down and scooped up his kid, and decided it was best just to balance Ryoji on his hip while he finished cooking. Lest the second child go up missing. He wasn't frightened of Byakuya's wrath, sure that his own powers exceeded the noble. No it was his wife's wrath later on that scared him the most. That woman could make even the meanest toughest scum tremble and cower in fear. Ichigo just shuddered at the thought.

0000

Byakuya searched the house high and low and it was only in the last room that he looked that he found the little Ichigo clone. She was seated in front of a shrine, and she was happily beating two candles together, causing a loud racket. The shrine in question usually housed a picture of Byakuya's deceased wife, Hisana. The candles, which were not lit right now, were all knocked over and scattered around the room.

When Kuchiki entered the room, the little girl just looked up at him with big amber eyes, and smiled happily. She held up a picture of Hisana to show Byakuya, and looked as proud as can be. "Mommy!" She squealed happily.

"That is NOT your mother." growled her uncle. It was everything he could manage to keep from yelling at the troublesome child before him. He took a moment to compose himself, taking a few deep breaths. These children were really trying his patience.

Zakura took a moment to analyze her uncle's foul mood, and immediately went on the defensive. She knew right away, _she was in trouble._ Byakuya was barely able to take one step towards her, suddenly the toddler's mouth opened wide and she let out a blood curdling scream. Another step caused the orange-haired toddler to take off running, she was so quick that it caught Byakuya off guard and she slipped past him and out into the hall.

"DAAAADDDY!" Screamed Zakura, she skittered down one hall and up another. Byakuya close on her heels. "DAAAAAAAAADDDDDYYY! HEEEEELLLPPP!"

Ichigo heard the two coming before they even reached the kitchen. The unmistakeable patter of frantic toddler feet, followed by the scary and mathematically precise foot falls of Rukia's older brother. Halfway down a different hallway, a pink haired soul reaper joined Zakura and the two began screaming all the way into the kitchen. Once past the threshold, both girls dove for the amused and shocked Ichigo, and hid behind his legs.

Byakuya appeared in the doorway soon after, the mask of his face calm and straight as ever, but his eyes burned with anger.

Ryoji looked at his uncle from Ichigo's arm, much like his sister had been after the ink incident, the little boy looked innocent and wide-eyed. Ichigo, not understanding the gravitity of the situation, just began laughing uncontrollably at the situation. "What's the matter Kuchiki? Are two little toddlers too much for you?" Ichigo picked Zakura up and balanced her on his other hip. "I know in a one on one, I'm a bit too much for you, but _really_, my kids? I'd think they'd at least need 5 more years to out-class you, this is _too _soon."

Neither man said anything more. Byakuya simply left the room, and Ichigo just turned away from him, settling his children down for a long-awaited snack. The happy children, and a mooching Yachiru, gleefully ate the peanut butter and banana sandwiches that had taken an inept Ichigo more than an half of an hour to prepare.

The rest of the night passed rather uneventfully, and the kids were put to bed early. All the days activities had tired the little mongrels out, and they crashed well before 7 pm. Byakuya eventually calmed down, and even took dinner with Ichigo, though neither male really talked about anything.

0000

The next morning saw the two males taking a stroll in the gardens. The gardens made up much of the grounds of the Kuchiki estate, and they were well tended daily by many servants. The sakura trees and koi pond were especially Byakuya's pride and joy. Ichigo's two noisy and rambunctious kids screamed, ran, tripped, and then screamed some more through the gardens.

Finally the kids seemed to stop their incessant noise and instead began tugging on their father's clothing. Their father however had been making idle conversation with their uncle, and it took a bit of tugging and a string of "Daddy, daddy, daddy," before he finally looked down at them.

As soon as they were sure they had their Father's attention they began chanting "Woosh!" One right after the other, over and over again.

Byakuya looked over at Ichigo with a confused look in his eyes. He tilted his head, "woosh?" he inquired.

The orange-head gave Byakuya a lopsided grin, and bent down to hoist Zakura to his hip. "They want me to do this." He clarified. He made sure he had a firm grip on his daughter, and made sure his son took a step back. When everything was clear he gathered his reiatsu under his feet, and flash-stepped forward a few feet. When he re-appeared he turned and grinned widely at Byakuya. Zakura also greeted her uncle with a squeal of delight, and many joyful giggles.

"Me too!" sang Ryoji in excitement. "Me too! Meee TOOOO!" Ryoji ran up to Ichigo and grabbed fistfuls of his robes.

Ichigo took a moment to set Zakura down and scoot her away, then he picked up his son, and repeated the same as before, but this time he reappeared next to Byakuya. The small gust of wind created by his movement caused the noble's hair to become disturbed, but for once the man didn't seem bothered. Instead he was watching the interaction of the father and his two kids with mild amusement.

"So they like shun-po?" He inquired.

"Yeah, it's their favorite thing." Ichigo scratched his hair with his free hand, "sometimes they'll ask me to do it until I'm tired out." The kids started chanting "woosh," again, and pulling on their father's clothes. "Say, Kuchiki." Ichigo shot Byakuya a sly grin. "You wanna give it a try?"

"Shun-po isn't meant to be used as a game." the Kuchiki noble tried to turn his face away and feign disinterest.

"C'mon give me a break. Yoruichi says you used to play Flash-step tag all the time way back when." The orange-head turned to his kids and pushed them in their uncle's direction. "Uncle Byakuya can woosh too." He urged them.

Immediately both kids squealed and rushed at Byakuya. "Baka woosh! Baka woosh!" For a moment the Kuchiki noble was startled, his eyes growing a bit wider than usual. He was barely able to keep the kids from jumping on him. After a moment he looked up to glare at Ichigo, but the boy had already made his get away toward the mansion. From the way Kurosaki's shoulders shook, he knew he was being laughed at. Finally Byakuya looked down at the noisy kids, they were still begging for wooshes. A sigh and an eye-roll later, and the nobleman took a child up in each arm, balancing them on either hip just as their father did.

"I expect you to hold on." He instructed. He felt both kids take fistfuls of his yukata. A moment later Byakuya began flash stepping to and fro, a chorus of children's laughter following every movement.

About twenty minutes later Ichigo returned to the garden to find his two children laughing and squealing while racing around with their uncle. Ichigo almost missed it, almost swore he didn't hear it, and even second guessed it afterward. For one moment, one single moment, he heard a chuckle; a deep sounding, low, and almost handsome sound. But it was over and quickly drowned out by children sounds, and Ichigo dismissed it assuming he'd heard wrong.

0000

Later that afternoon, Zakura and Ichigo decided to have a messy art time in the kitchen. Byakuya refused to let them defile his calligraphy room; so the duo found themselves on the kitchen floor with several pots of colorful paint, and many sheets of parchment paper. Ti-dye hand prints, and terribly drawn bunnies came to life all over the kitchen.

Ryoji however was not about to partake in art-time today. He was much more intrigued by his uncle's whereabouts. After all the fun in the gardens in the morning with Byakuya; Ryoji was determined to hang out with his dark and mysterious uncle for the second half of the day as well.

Needless to say, Ryoji found his moody and stoic uncle in the training dojo. Said uncle was deep in focus, performing intensive yoga. This didn't seem to deter Byakuya's nephew though, he toddled right up to the Kuchiki noble and assumed a very cheesy fighter pose.

The new presence caught Bykauya off guard and he paused what he was doing to look down at his unwelcome nephew. Ryoji didn't pay his uncle the same attention, the little toddler was more focused on his own training. His face was set in an intense scowl, much like his father's trademark expression, this little boy was brimming with determination. Byakuya watched with curiosity usually alien to the noble.

After a moment of silence, the little boy hopped forward and cried "Woosh!" It was so sudden and unexpected that it caused Byakuya to take a step back in surprise. And he was still stunned when the little boy continued his actions; focus, hop and simultaneous "woosh!" The little boy was actually attempting to flash-step on his own. After watching a few more unsuccessful attempts, Byakuya decided to step in and become a mentor.

A large hand fell on Ryoji's shoulder halting anymore attempts, "Watch," instructed a deep voice, there was almost a parental edge to the masculine voice. The dark-haired noble took up an equally intense pose next to his orange-haired nephew. The little boy looked up with shining violet eyes, eyes that mirrored his mother's; he was met by equally intense but older grey eyes.

"You must focus your spirit energy under your feet. Let your reiatsu carry your feet through space and time." Byakuya's instructions did not cater to the child's limited understanding. But Ryoji seemed determined enough to see, and listen past their gap in understanding.

A half hour later, and many failed attempts, concluded in Byakuya being taken back like never before. The little Ichigo clone flooded the room with unsteady spirit energy.

Ryoji, determined to woosh all by himself, managed to release enough spirit energy to counter-act his lack of control. And for the briefest of moments, when he hopped forward announcing the motion's sound effect. He vanished from sight and re-appeared a foot and a half away from his original position.

This was met with a choking sound escaping Bykauya's throat, as the young child had accomplished something that took most adult soul reapers years to achieve. The child was able to form half of a smile at his triumph, before all the chaotic spirit energy evaporated, and the little toddler collapsed in a limp heap on the floor. A concerned and secretly very proud uncle went to collect him and make sure he was alright.

With strong and protective arms, Kuchiki cradled the boy against his chest, and rocked him back and forth in a comforting motion. If anyone had been in the room to witness it, they would not have believed it. When he was sure the child was breathing, and still in perfect health, he settled himself on the floor, and tenderly ruffled the toddler's orange mane.

"One day you will be the finest 'Woosh-Master,'" whispered Byakuya, quiet and low. "Second to myself, or course." corrected his uncle.

0000

The two days ended all too quickly and soon it was time to go home. The morning of the third day; the party of four, Kuchiki and Kurosaki, followed by the two orange-maned toddlers; met Rukia on the grounds of the 6th division. She was radiant as ever in Ichigo's eyes, even if motherhood had caused her to gain a little weight. Said mother was looking quite rested and relaxed as she greeted the group.

"Mooommmmyyyyy!" The two toddlers clambered over each other to reach mommy first, and as soon as they did, they buried their faces in her shinigami robes, and giggled happily.

"Well hello there," greeted Rukia, she ruffled their hair with her hands and smiled warmly at her lovely children. "Were you two good for nii-sama?"

The children answered with childlike responses that only a parent could understand.

Ichigo was the next to approach Rukia. He parted her from their children and scooped her up in his strong arms. Then with no regard to _any_ of the audience, he planted a passionate and heartfelt kiss on his wife's lips. His arms holding her close as if they'd spent years apart. The toddlers didn't seem off put by this action at all, and accompanied it with cheering and "yays." Byakuya however scowled at the two. He never did approve of his sister marrying the annoying and brash human boy. But he held his tongue.

After the reunion of husband and wife concluded, Ichigo put her down and turned his attention to the waiting kids. "Go say goodbye to your uncle, and say thank you." He instructed them.

The toddlers turned and ran screaming back to Byakuya. Zakura reached him first and gave him a hug. Byakuya nodded at her, and gave her a half-hug/half-pat in return. The smallest of smiles even graced his lips. Then came Ryoji, the small boy stopped about two feet from Byakuya and fixed him with his purple eyes. The noble looked at him just as intently and for a moment neither of them spoke.

Then finally, Ryoji opened his mouth and addressed his uncle. "Baka." was the only word he uttered.

A smirk formed on Byakuya's face. "Brat." He said in return.

With that, both children ran away back to their parents, and eventually left through an open senkaimon into the living world.

Rukia held the hands of her children as they finally made it back to the living world. She looked at each of them, and asked how their stay was. Zakura had announced that it was good and fun. But Ryoji's response was a little odd.

"Imma brat!" He crowed with excitement.

"Has your father been calling you a brat again." She asked, irritation laced in her voice.

Ryoji shook his head quickly. "Baka-sama!" he told her happily.

The confusion never left her eyes.

* * *

**I apologize if people don't like this chapter. I struggled with it for quite some time. And I even studied as many small kids as I could while at work. I'm not real familiar with small children since I've never had any of my own. But I tried to make them believable. Let me know if I succeeded or failed. My husband and I proof read this chapter a few times, but we may have missed some stuff. I also apologize for spelling and grammatical errors. **

**I also have no clue if the pacing was okay. Really I honestly struggled with this whole thing. It was really fluffy and completely out of my element. I'm a dark writer. I like dark and I like humor. I don't do fluff, or cutesy. But marriage has carved a bit of fluff in my soul, and i felt compelled to write. Besides this was just too cute of an idea to pass up. **

**So yeah... Please tell me how I did. Good? Bad? Just let me know. the curiosity kills. **

**Anonymous reviews are enabled so anyone can review.**


	3. Stroke of Bad Luck

**This one is a sad theme. I tried to throw Ichigo in the reigns of human struggles, faced with human problems. I figured it's about time he faced his humanity. **

**Summary: Rukia, is wrestling with Ichigo's mortality, and her own resolve. None of the soul realms, or their perilous battles could have prepared them for this uphill battle. **

**Title: A Stroke of Bad Luck**

* * *

He stared at her from the bed. To everyone else it was a blank stare, empty, void, and cold. But to Rukia, his stare was one of defeat, absolute and unforgivable. It was like the world had crushed his fire and left only an empty shell. Now more than ever, his mortality was present. He was finally being human, facing _human _problems. She had no doubt, as strong as he was, he could overcome this mountain. But not alone, and that's why she promised herself to be there. Every. Single. Step.

"Ichigo?" She whispered. He didn't respond when she approached him. She gave him a soft smile anyway, and stood next to his hospital bed. She tentatively reached out, and for a moment his right hand seemed to twitch. When nothing else happened, she ran her small finger's through his burning orange hair. "The doctor says you can go home tomorrow. Your father is out picking a wheel chair for you."

"God-damn.. kitty kitty.." Responded Ichigo.

"Yes," Rukia smiled weakly. "God damn those kitties."

Ever since Ichigo had suffered a stroke, he had been unable to say anything else. His mind seemed to grope for words, but all that came out was "God-damn, kitty kitty." He had also been unable to walk, his body had lost most of its coordination. And with so much loss came all that defeat.

But Rukia stayed ever hopeful. The doctor had said that Ichigo was still young. He was only in his mid-twenties after all. The stoke had been an odd curve ball, strange for his young age. However with physical therapy, and a lot of work, Ichigo should be able to re-learn what he had lost. With such hope in the future, how could she give up on him?

She reached out and took his hand. That action finally caused Ichigo to look up at her, and when she dove into those familiar amber eyes, she felt her whole heart break. Guilt washed over her, she knew it wasn't her fault, but she hated herself for being unable to help him right now. She loathed her helplessness. _I will fix you. _

A nurse came in at that moment. She smiled sweetly at Rukia and spoke in a very soft, and sickeningly melodious voice. "It's time for mister Kurosaki's exercises." She informed the two room occupants of this as if it were something delightful.

Rukia hated that nurse. She hated the woman's sweet demeanor. She hated how this woman could act so chipper and happy, as if nothing were wrong. _Fuck you, _thought Rukia bitterly._ You, who can come in each day and be so joyful. You don't have to look your best friend in the eye, and swallow your own tears. You don't have to force words of hope past your chapped lips and assure him everything is alright. You don't have to hold his hand, and wish that he could say, "I love you." instead of... instead of "God-Damn, kitty kitty." _The black-haired soul reaper simply plastered a fake smile on her face, and nodded at the chipper nurse. "I'll be back in a bit."

The nurse nodded, and beamed at the two of them. Rukia took a moment to tell Ichigo that she would be back after his physical therapy was over. When he didn't respond or even look at her, she swallowed a sob that threatened to escape, and kept it silent in the back of her throat. Then she shot one more fake smile at the nurse, and left the room.

She wandered down to the hospital's cafeteria, and she found Isshin and his two daughters. Yuzu and Karin had aged a lot since she first met Ichigo. They were developed and beautiful women, who even had jobs, and their own apartments. The girls had been frequent visitors alongside their father ever since Ichigo had been admitted into the hospital.

Before the stroke, Isshin had been graying. His once stark black hair had been showing the signs of human age. But now... now his hair was almost completely grey. In only a few weeks his hair color had changed so drastically. He acted so confident, and sure that his son would be alright. He acted as if Ichigo could power through anything, just as he had done before. But his body refused to let him hide the stress completely. Rukia knew it was the constant worry and stress that had caused the change in hair color. Isshin was just as powerless to help his only son, and it was tearing him apart too.

Yuzu and Karin were arguing loudly over something, probably the gross hospital food. And Isshin was looking through a brochure. When Rukia approached she saw it was a wheel chair brochure. The Kurosaki father looked up at her and beamed the biggest, _and fakest,_ smile ever. He held up the brochure for her to see.

"How does this one look, Rukia-chan?" His voice was loud, and upbeat, but it also rang hollow. As if he was just trying too hard.

Rukia let her gaze wander over the brochure, and saw that he'd circled a rather nice wheel chair with a red sharpie. "It looks great." She answered. She gave him a grin to try and assure him that everything was alright. But when her eye's met with Isshin's, they both saw the pain the other was trying so hard to hide.

Isshin placed a large hand on her shoulder, it was comforting, just a little bit. "He'll be alright," he assured. "My son is strong, he'll get through this, and everything will be A-okay."

"Of course." Rukia assured right back.

They both knew she was fibbing.

0000

When this tragedy had befallen the young hero, Rukia had considered letting his soul form out of his human body for a bit. So that maybe he could talk again. But Soul Society had strictly forbidden it. Apparently when a human's body got sick like that, letting their soul form wander away was a bad thing. Something about them never wanting to return to such a crippled body. Ichigo's body needed him, or it would never recover. She refused to let him leave his body to die.

She felt a like a prison warden, but she promised to hold his soul hostage inside his human body, and force him to make the painful recovery. It was for his sake. She just prayed her sanity could hold out. She hadn't considered the possibility of giving up on Ichigo, he would never give up on her, so she wouldn't even consider it.

Tonight, Rukia went to the kurosaki residence. Ever since the stroke, she had spent every night in Ichigo's hospital room. Staying close and praying for a miracle. But now, she just wanted some time alone, time to think, and find her resolve. The house was empty when she arrived. Every light was off, even the front porch, and the place had a feeling of abandonment about it. No one had actually lived in the house for weeks now.

Rukia skipped the front entry way, and made for Ichigo's old window instead. She pushed the pane aside, and climbed onto the bed. A cold breeze followed her in, and she pushed the window back into place to shut it all out. The familiar scent of the room comforted her, but it was faint. Ichigo had moved out years ago, and the room was never the same after that.

Isshin had turned it into a pleasant guest room, all of the things his son had left behind were now stored in the closet. But even so, the room looked much the same as it had when Ichigo had been younger. And because of that, the memories washed over Rukia like a wave of green sea water, warm and pleasant, but at the same time bitter and sick.

Before she could stop herself she wandered over to his closet and slid the door open. The old blankets and futons she used to sleep on were in there, but they were buried under a few boxes. She felt a sudden anger over take her, and she began tearing the boxes out one by one, and hurling them aside onto the floor.

"Aaaaarrrrrrraaaaahhhhhh!" She screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Whaaaiiii...?!" She dug her way down to the futons. "A-a-a...ahhh." She climbed quickly inside and shut out the world. She coaxed her mind into pretending this was a different time. A happy time when she'd been hiding away from the spirit world. Back when she first trained Ichigo to be a soul reaper. But when she opened her eyes again, her happy time was covered in a thick layer of dust, signifying how long gone it really was. Like staring at it through an old photograph.

Rukia gently ran her hands over the familiar and soft material of the blankets. She buried them inside, deeper, trying to bury them so deep they wouldn't come back. She eventually stopped when her hand brushed against an piece of paper. Curious she grabbed it and pulled it out. She immediately saw that the paper was old, but it was still rather clean, meaning it had been untouched for many years.

She flipped it over and saw faded pencil writing. The words were smudged and light, and the whole thing was almost illegible. She was able to make out her name, and a few other words. She also recognized it as the stupid orange-head's high school hand writing. _Rukia, stupid girl, so weird, I like you, friends, reaper, Can I, and, side by side, always. _

She didn't know what the letter was trying to say. But it sounded sweet, she could almost imagine his voice saying the words right now. Obviously this letter had been meant for her years ago, but she'd never found it.

The letter was even signed with a smudged name, and an equally smudged rabbit drawing. She could just make out the shape and ears, and from the looks of it, Ichigo was a hell of an artist. She could now grasp why he always criticized her artwork. _You draw beautifully, Idiot._

Rukia fell asleep in the closet, the note clutched and tucked under her chin. She slept uneasy, and restless. Several times waking up to question where she was, but when realization kicked in, her exhausted body would drift off again.

Morning came, but it felt like it had taken an eternity to arrive. Rukia was back at the hospital bright and early and she pushed past several indignant nurses who told her to wait till Ichigo woke up. She of course told them to piss off, and went into Ichigo's room anyway. They knew damn well who she was, and they knew she hardly spent a waking hour away from the orange-head's side. Not for the past few weeks, that is.

The commotion she caused entering the room woke Ichigo. She could tell right away, and hurried to his side.

"Hey." She greeted. Her expression softened at the sight of him.

"God-damn." he whispered back at her. He reached out with his good hand, and she caught it in her own.

"The doctor says your physical therapy is working." She squeezed his hand gently. "They say you've made leaps and bounds in recovering your body functions."

"God-damn, kitty kitty." He whispered to her reassuringly. His amber eyes fixed on hers.

"Your father is taking you back to the clinic today. You'll be going through all the same therapy, but in the comfort of a familiar place." She figured he had probably already been briefed on this, but talking to him felt comforting. Maybe if she did it enough he'd recover his words again.

She pulled his letter from her pants pocket and set in on his lap. Ichigo just stared down at it, but it seemed like he didn't actually see it.

"I found that letter in your old closet. Back at your Dad's place. It was addressed to me, I'm sorry I never saw it till now. It's real old and smudged, I couldn't read most of it." She poked it absently. Before looking at his face again.

Ichigo was staring at her, they locked eyes, and she saw something there. Ever since the stroke his eyes had always been dull, void, and empty. The fire had been dead, and gone. He'd sunk so low in depression, that all emotion had been sapped from his expression. But now, there was something dancing there, as if life was stirring.

"I'm gonna go find your father, and see if we can move things along." She smiled weakly at him. "I bet you're itching to go home, huh?" Rukia released his hand, and turned away to leave, but she felt a tug on her shirt before she could step away. She glanced down and saw that he'd grabbed her shirt with his right hand, the side that had been affected. Her heart jumped at the realization.

"G-god-damn..." He started to say again. Ichigo stopped, and she heard him swallow. Then he opened his mouth to try again. "God-damn... Roo."

Rukia spun around quickly. She swore she heard the beginnings of her name fall from his lips. "Ichigo?" She asked, almost afraid. Maybe she'd heard wrong.

He was silent, and instead just fixed her with a very desperate look. Almost pleading. It was the most light she'd seen in his eyes in weeks. A few moments passed and still nothing.

Rukia felt her heart sink, and her face fell with it. She reached out and patted his leg. "It's alright." She told him unconvincingly. _I'm such an idiot_, she told herself.

"N-no." The orange-head snatched her hand again. "G-god.. D-DAMN.. ROO!" He forced words out. Trying to make her listen. "Rrr-roo." His hand squeezed her's desperately.

Rukia choked for a moment. He really was trying to say her name. She said the only thing she could in response. The only thing she'd wanted to tell him, and the thing she'd regretted not saying before this incident. "I love you too... You big, stupid moron." She couldn't stop the tears that slipped down her face, and no matter how she swallowed, the sobs escaped her throat.

The left side of Ichigo's mouth turned up, it wasn't much of a smile, but it was a thousand times more than she'd seen in awhile. "Kitty, kitty." He told her as if it explained everything.

0000

A few hours later Isshin showed up with the wheelchair. He'd taken care of all the check out procedures, and they were all set to transfer Ichigo to the clinic. It took a bit to get Ichigo out of bed and into the chair, but Isshin was as strong as ever and holding Ichigo up proved to be an easy task for him. They finally got the orange-head settled into the chair, and a feeling of accomplishment followed them.

"Well boy," Announced Isshin. "I'm gonna go bring the van around to pick you up. Rukia'll take you from here." He clapped Rukia on the shoulder and gave her a wink. Then he left to go get the vehicle ready.

Rukia locked her violet eyes with amber once again. Something seemed to be happening behind those eyes again, but she couldn't figure out what. She sighed and shook her head, then she came up behind him and grasped the handles of the wheel chair. She paused for a moment before pushing the chair forward towards the exit.

When she reached the door she paused again. "Hey, we're friends...right?"

"G-god, Roo." He answered.

"This," She said confidently. "This is nothing."

Ichigo tried to turn his head to look at her, but it didn't work quite well.

"You're my partner, moron." She ruffled his hair. "We got this, no sweat." Rukia began pushing him again, and they were out in the hall before she spoke again. "We will always be partners, got that. And No matter what happens, _nothing _will change who we are."

There was a moment of silence following that. "God-damn, kitty kitty." He replied confidently. His words weren't new, but the conviction in them was apparent. He sounded like he was ready to fight again, like there was hope still.

* * *

**I wanted to write something a little more realistic. Down to earth so to say. I've never experienced someone near me having a stroke, but people have told me stories of their own experiences. This is based off those. Tell me how close I got. And forgive me for any inaccuracies, I read up on strokes before writing this, but I might have still made some mistakes. **

**R&amp;R if you would, it would mean a lot, especially on this chapter. **

**I'm still accepting prompt ideas for more one shots, and I hope to publish new ones weekly. If not weekly, bi-weekly.**

**I may even do some mature ones if people would like. **


	4. Reaper Festival

**This one is different to say the least. It's my longest one-shot yet. But it should be hilarious.**

**I had a ton of fun writing this, not so much fun revising and editing it. And less fun realizing I made Rukia out of character the first time, and therefore had to go back and fix it. So I hope this version seems in character to you. If you feel its OOC, I apologize, I did my best. **

**Summary: The Soul Reapers throw a victory festival in the wake of all that's happened. Rukia asks Ichigo to accompany her, but is shot down. Renji insults Rukia in the process of asking her out, and he's shot down. To get back at both the guys, Rukia asks the most unexpected individual she can think of. But maybe she got more than she bargained for...**

* * *

"But-!" Renji was cut off by a book being hurled at his head. He blocked it and backed out the door before she became even more violent. "Bitch." He muttered under his breath before walking away from the lieutenant's office of the 13th division.

The soul society was throwing a festival, something to commemorate all the hard work of the reapers over the past few years. There had been so many long and hard battles fought, so many victories and yet also many losses. The 13 court guard squads were relieved that things had finally returned to normal, and that peace had settled over the world of the living and the soul realms.

It was time to rejoice, time to take pleasure in the smaller things. And with Shunsui Kyoraku as the new head captain, a festival was inevitable.

Renji had just finished attempting to ask Rukia to the festival, but he'd worded the invitation badly. Saying it would be such an honor for her to accompany someone such as him to the festival. _What a self-important ass. He acts like he's so much better than me ever since he became a captain. _Rukia shuffled some papers, and tried to make her desk neater than it already was. "Going with Captain Abarai to the festival, what an _honor~_" She said sarcastically to no one.

Truth be told, Renji was still as pompous and selfish as always. He constantly gloated about his achievements, and how he still out-ranked Rukia. She was sick of it.

"I'll accompany Ganju before I'd go with that big lumox." She grumbled to herself.

Suddenly the door to her office slid back and a familiar face poked inside. "Hey~" Greeted her white-haired captain. "I saw Renji leave, did you two go at it again?"

Captain Ukitake was looking so much better today. Usually the man looked as if the weight of the world was settled on his shoulders, and this tended to be due to his chronic illness. Today seemed to be one of his better days, and the man had an aura of whimsical about him. It would have been infectious but today it could not penetrate Rukia's thick cloud of contempt.

"He's an idiot," replied Rukia. "But it's nice to see you up and about, Captain." She gave him a smile and stood up from her desk.

"I'm feeling quite well today, actually." Ukitake beamed at her in return. "Say, that festival is tomorrow night, I bet you are looking forward to it, huh?" Her captain gave her a not so clever wink.

Rukia's eyebrow twitched in response. "I haven't a clue what you mean, sir." She growled out.

"Really?" He asked, "I figured you'd already have a date. I mean, with Renji, and Hanataro, even the human, kurosaki. Surely you can't be short on eligible gentlemen?" He raised his eyebrows at her questioningly. Even though he tried to keep it disguised with a mask of fatherly concern, Rukia could see the amusement and mischief dancing behind his eyes.

"Captain, I think this is a very inappropriate subject to be discussing." She rubbed her brow, and made to walk past him.

"Scared them all away didn't you?"

She pushed a stack of papers into his hand. "I finished all the paper work, you just need to make a few revisions." She shot him the most menacing scowl she could muster. "I'm going out for the evening."

"R-right." Ukitake nodded absently, and stared at the paperwork as if it were a snake. "Well take care then. Tell Byakuya, I send my regards."

0000

Honestly, Rukia had just been in a bad mood all week. When the festival was first announced a week ago, by a very enthusiastic Head Captain Kyoraku, everyone had been elated. It was finally time to let loose, and have some fun. But now... now she was loathing the upcoming event. Soul reapers from all around had been scrambling for a "date" to accompany them. Kyoraku had made a big deal that you had to attend with someone, even if you didn't spend the whole evening with them.

When this turn of events had been announced, naturally Rukia had a certain someone in mind to bring along as her "date." Especially when it was announced that humans, and vizards and Quincies were welcome to the event. But when she posed the question to a certain Substitute Soul Reaper, she was quickly declined.

"Sorry, Rukia. I won't be able to make it." He had informed her. "My week is packed with college exams, and I have essays so crammed into my schedule. I'll be booked for pretty much the entire evening." He had looked sincerely apologetic, and so she was unable to fault him for it.

Ever since things settled down in the spirit world, Ichigo had been taking his education rather seriously. And he'd been struggling to get into a really nice college. She knew he was spending most of his waking hours now trying to prove his intellectual worth. In fact they'd hardly spent any time together, he was so busy with college, and she was so busy with the court guard squads.

She refused to lie to herself, after he turned her down, she felt dejected. She didn't really want to attend the festival with anyone else. She had hoped to stand there among all the reapers with her reaper _partner_ by her side. But like everything else in her life, it just wasn't meant to be.

All these thoughts rumbled around in her head as she entered the Kuchiki estate. Her brother greeted her cooly from the tea room, but she ignored him and stomped off to her room instead. Once inside the sanctuary of her own room, she flopped down on her futon and hid her face in a mound of blankets.

"Stupid Renji, stupid festival, stupid Ichigo." She kicked her feet absently in frustration.

"Rukia." A calm and collected, but alluringly deep voice cut the air of her bedroom.

Rukia sat up instantly, and bowed towards the door. "My apologies, Nii-sama. Please come in."

She heard her elder brother slide the door to her room aside, and saw his feet step into her field of vision. He was standing not far from her now.

"Dismiss the formality, Rukia." He ordered. "Something is bothering you, I'd like an explanation." The stoic head of the Kuchiki clan studied Rukia with careful eyes.

She finally brought her eyes away from the floor and looked up at the man she called brother. She saw the way he watched her carefully, and she knew he wouldn't accept anything but the truth.

"The expectation for the upcoming festival is to bring a companion. While it doesn't have to be a romantic interest, its still a significant expectation." She calmly explained. "I... I intended to have Ichigo Kurosaki as my companion for the festival, but my invitation was rejected. Renji Abarai intended to ask me to accompany him today; he insulted me in the process, so I turned him down." After telling her brother of the chain of events, she couldn't seem to put into words her inner turmoil, and instead fell silent.

"The human boy turned you down." It was probably meant to be a question but it didn't come off that way.

"Hai." Rukia responded. "But it was due to prior obligations he had in the world of the living."

Byakuya said nothing, but his demeanor seemed to soften just the slightest at this elaborated explanation. There was another long moment of silence, then finally Byakuya spoke up, saying something that surprised them both.

"Maybe its for the best if you accompany someone unexpected." His suggestion was completely out there. Not something anyone would expect to come from the stoic and and serious Kuchiki noble. "Think on it." He left without another word, so that Rukia could mull it over.

After her brother's absence, Rukia spent the rest of the evening trying to figure out the meaning behind his advice. _What would I gain by attending with someone unexpected? And who counts as unexpected?_ The question was frustrating because there had been no explanation to go along with it, just vague advice. Since when had her brother been all about giving cryptic advice?

0000

The thoughts were still bugging her and driving her crazy when she slipped into a restless sleep. She tossed and turned the whole night, getting herself tied up in her own blankets. When morning found her, she was pissed at Ichigo for turning her down and she still had not thought of a stand-in partner for the festival.

Groggily she forced herself out of bed, and trudged into the bathroom to freshen up. Once there she glared at her reflection in the mirror, her expression demanding answers from herself.

"Since when have I been concerned with such trivial matters?" She demanded. "I'm perfectly capable of finding a suitable date, and even if I chose not to have one it's not like I need a man to accompany me to some stupid festival." She harrumphed at herself for emphasis. "Unlike Renji who seems to think he needs arm-candy to look good. I'm perfectly capable of looking _fine_ all by myself."

Today she put a bit more effort into her appearance. Instead of just brushing her hair, Rukia pulled it back into a top knot. Her hair lifted from her shoulders and pinned in a lovely braided bun on the top of her head, leaving the ends to splay a little. Her bangs were pinned to the side with a simple butterfly pin that she'd gotten from her brother as a gift some time ago.

After finishing with her hair, she stepped back to scrutinize her work, and nodded her approval. Today she would get over her childish disappointment at Ichigo, and she would find herself someone truly _unexpected_.

A man who no one else would think of. A man so completely out there, that she'd be throwing a curve ball right at Renji's stupid face. Someone who would make Renji seethe, and if Ichigo had been there, him as well. And it was with these thoughts in mind that Rukia found herself in a grassy field well outside of the Rukon District.

She hadn't even passed under the notoriously loud, and obvious hand and arm arches when she was greeted by the loud and brash Shiba family leader. Kukaku Shiba just happened to be sitting on her front porch smoking her usual pipe, and with the lazy raise of her hand she greeted the reaper.

"Rukia!" She called out enthusiastically. "What brings you here? Never expected you to show up on my doorstep."

Rukia knew behind the friendly and relaxed composure, the Shiba leader was still wary of her. Their dear brother's death was not forgotten, but the Kuchiki girl and the Shibas were determined to lay to rest their animosity.

"Lord Shiba." Rukia bowed trying to offer a respectful gesture to the woman before her.

"Oh knock that shit off." Snarled Kukaku. "Now you're just being ridiculous. Get over here and sit your ass down. Have some tea while you are at it, god damn-it." In a show of familiarity and forced friendship, Kukaku pounded her hand against the wood of the porch next to her, and lifted up a welcoming pot of tea.

Reluctantly, Rukia approached the former noble woman, and hesitated as she eyed the spot next to the older woman. The two ladies locked eyes momentarily, resulting in Kukaku letting off an offended sigh. The next thing Rukia knew, she was yanked down so forcefully that she lost balanced and tumbled unceremoniously onto the wooden porch next to Kukaku.

"So!" Exclaimed the Shiba leader. "What's your business at my humble abode?" It was just like the former noble to cut straight to the point. No need to dance around pitiful formalities unlike what the Kuchiki's preached. The irony of Kukaku's statement was not lost on Rukia. While the building and surrounding land was owned by a family fallen from nobility, the estate was anything but _"humble."_

"W-w-well." Rukia tried to grope for words. She didn't really know how to explain to the brash noble her predicament.

"Stop stuttering, whelp." Kukaku glared her down like a primal wolf. Her eyes more piecing than Byakuya's.

The Kuchiki noble took a moment to swallow her embarrassment, but with a new gulp of fresh, and slightly smoke tinted-air, she tried again. "I came to ask your brother, Ganju Shiba, to attend the Shinigami Victory Festival. With me... uh. Tonight." Rukia felt just as ridiculous posing the invitation as the Festival's name was. It didn't help that the following silence, and incredulous expressions made the moment very stagnant.

"AH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Ack-koff, ka-ka-auff!" Kukaku's laughter and subsequent coughing fit filled the air, and broke the silence effectively. When she finally recovered, she leveled Rukia with a look of pure amusement. "That just made my day, girly. Ya know, for a moment, I thought you were serious. You Kuchiki's always have those perfect serious expressions." Her words were accented with a series of very un-girly chuckles.

"I was being quite sincere, Miss Kukaku." Corrected Rukia, she was becoming indignant, and her face was flushed with embarrassment. She was tempted to punch her brother for suggesting something like this, but she knew she'd chicken out later. _No one punched Byakuya.. except Ichigo._

"Okay, tell me this." sneered the former noble. "Why would a soul reaper, a _Kuchiki_ no less, ask my brother to accompany her to a Shinigami festival?" She even raised a thin eyebrow for emphasis.

"Shit." Rukia finally dismissed her formalities, and decided to fess up. Her intentions were neither pure, nor polite. Her asking of Ganju was simple to say the least. "To be honest, Ganju would be one of the last choices on my list. This will probably come off as arrogant, and highly disrespectful." She gulped heavily, and leveled Kukaku with a serious expression. "I need a... _date,_" She struggled painfully with the thought of applying that word to Ganju Shiba. "Kurosaki Ichigo has declined due to prior obligations in the living world. And Renji," She cringed at the name of her childhood friend. "He's being a pompous ass. Nii-sama suggested asking someone unexpected. So here I am." She tried to finish off her explanation with a relaxed shrug, but the roll of her shoulders was anything but chalant.

"Byakuya, suggested this?!" Kukaku was obviously taken back.

"He didn't exactly suggest the Shiba clan. But I figured it couldn't get anymore unexpected than this." Clarified the Kuchiki girl.

After a moment of laughter, and held breath of Rukia's part, Kukaku finally dismissed her mirthful attitude and got serious. "So you want to _use _my brother to accompany you in order to drive your soul reapers friends crazy." It could have been a question, but it wasn't, and it made it a huge accusation.

Rukia swallowed dryly, and nodded her shame.

"Oh how you bring nobility down." Kukaku tried to hide her chuckle, but it escaped regardless. "Its a good thing that I'm the kind of sister who cares not how insulted her brother is. Showing up to an important event with Ganju, _a Shiba,_ will definitely cause quite the stir. Your man-crushes will be jealous because Ganju scored you instead of them. And the Shinigami nobility will be offended because a Kuchiki noble is dating a Shiba. HA-HA!" Kukaku clapped Rukia on the back in comradery. The gesture was odd considering they were anything but friends.

"You aren't offended?" Rukia was appalled by Kukaku's easy going demeanor on the subject.

"Offended? Me?" The former noble scoffed. "The only one who'd be offended is my brother. And he'll get over it. GANJU! HEY GANJU!" She called to her brother loudly and obnoxiously. "GANJU, YOU LITTLE SHIT! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE AND SAY HI TO YOUR NEW GIRLFRIEND!"

Rukia failed at hiding her mortified and flushed face behind her hands as the man in question burst from the house in a huge huff, equal to his tall and burly stature.

"Geez Sis!" He barked. "It takes some time to get to the front door ya know! It's not like I can flash step to your beck and call!" He glared down his sibling, completely ignoring Rukia. "Now where's this girl you mentioned, I didn't know I had a secret admirer." Taking his attention away from his sister, he brought his hand to shade his eyes while he peered around past the porch. Still completely oblivious to the Kuchiki girl sitting at his feet.

"Ganju, quit being a dick. Do your family some honor and escort this lovely girl to the Shinigami's festival tonight." The older woman sniffed and took a long sip of her tea, while she waited for this knowledge to sink into Ganju's thick skull.

The Shiba man took a moment to stare down at Rukia blankly, and he didn't seem to understand his sister's words. When he finally did speak, his temper blew like a short-fused rocket. "HELL NO!"

"Ganju." warned Kukaku.

"No sis! No way. No to a soul reaper festival. No to attending it with a soul reaper, and definitely no to attending it with _THIS_ soul reaper." The sound of Ganju's teeth grinding together was heard by everyone present.

"Shut up for a second, you dumb-ass!" The older sibling easily snatched her brother's attention with her usual harsh language and dominant personality. "If you'd just listen to the proposition, i'm sure you'd find it much more appealing..."

000000

It took an hour or so to explain the situation to Ganju, and how much his presence would insult soul reapers and nobility alike. After finding out how much of a crash he'd get to make at the festival, the man was quick to dismiss his own pride, and was delighted to join in the little scheme.

The next few hours were spent getting ready. Ganju was sent to collect a decent looking set of robes to wear to the event. Kukaku insisted he look his best for the festival, and Ganju didn't seem to complain.. too much.

Next, the older woman seemed dead set on making Rukia look like a vixen at the festival. Her exact words being, "If we are going to do jealousy, we need to do it sensuously." And so the young Kuchiki noble got introduced to a side of Kukaku that seemed almost non-existent. Who knew such a tom-boyish woman had the capacity to be so femininely _sexy._ This was not however making reference to Kukaku's obviously sexy physical appearance, but instead to her often ugly personality.

Rukia found herself leaving the Shiba clan's estate on the arm of a rather cleaned up Ganju Shiba, and dressed in an outfit that would undoubtedly have even her own brother looking twice in interest.

And so it came to be that Kuchiki Rukia showed up at the Shinigami Victory Festival, bathed in the light of the setting sun, draped on the manly, and muscular arm of the man, Shiba Ganju. And to the delight of both parties, they became an immediate center of attention for multiple reasons.

Firstly, Rukia was dressed in a fine Yukata. It was soft and inviting, especially since it was transparent, and had an iridescent purple color to it. The yukata hung low on her shoulders, exposing her pale but inviting flesh, and it stopped rather high on her thighs, making her legs look a lot longer than they actually were. She wore a western themed strapless gown underneath the see-through yukata. It stopped at her thighs in much the same place the Asian dress did. The western gown was smooth and form fitting, and it was a sexy blood red. The whole outfit showed off Rukia's curvy body.. or lack there of. While Rukia was not known for her sensuous curves, the dress did a damn fine job of making it look like she did have them.

Not that anyone noticed past the upper part of her evening wear, but she was also wearing a pair of blood red heels. But not many eyes that made it down that far. However, there were plenty of jaws that made it there.

Ganju, on the other hand, was causing quite a stir himself. The usually gruff and untempered man was wearing formal robes with complex and expensive embroidery. His usually messy hair was slicked back and well kept, and his usually greasy skin was cleaned up. For once, the fallen noble looked like he belonged to a noble family. And his large physique and squared features actually complimented Rukia's small form nicely. Strangely, he also seemed quite pleased with himself to have the darling little demon hanging off his arm so devilishly.

Next were the looks of astonishment on the older individuals present at the festival. These looks were peppered with appalled glares, alarmed horror, and a bit of disgust. Needless to say, there were going to be some harsh words said to Rukia when all was said and done tonight.

Lastly, Rukia had the reaction she aimed for this night. Her appearance coupled with the fact that she was attending with Ganju had Renji practically in a fit. Captain Abarai had ended up accompanying Nemu Kurosuchi for some odd reason. And it may have been due to her lack of personality, no one would ever really know. Nemu didn't really seem interested in Renji, or the festival. Needless to say, the red-haired reaper had choked on his own tongue when his eyes settled on Rukia and her date. Subsequently, his eyebrow began twitching in contempt.

While making Renji jealous and causing a stir had been her short term goal; her hope was that by the end of the week, rumors of the festival would fall on Ichigo's ears and drive him insane. She would make him regret passing up this opportunity.

Of course, she surprised herself when she noticed the looks on certain faces. Poor Hanataro had to hide his face, and wipe some slap-stick blood away from his nose. Her own captain held a blank stare that did well to mask some of the inappropriate thoughts he started having about his own lieutenant. The sickly man would have to send prayers begging of forgiveness later for this transgression. Yumichika was stunned, and Ikkaku even gave her a few once overs. Shunsui was pleasantly amused, if a little taken back, by this turn of events. But with his own lovely lady, Miss Nanao, hanging off his own arm; well it wasn't hard for his attention to be stolen back to his own date as quickly as it left.

The attention she garnered caused Rukia's mind to become flooded with doubt and second thoughts. She felt her embarrassment start to rise, and her cheeks burned red. Taking a moment she buried her face against Ganju's arm, her pitiful attempt to regain her own composure.

Ganju looked down at her when he felt her face rest against him. "Hey Rukia, don't you be chickening out on me now. This was your idea."

She pulled away to look up at him and hissed her response over his arm. "I wanted my revenge on Renji, and i got it. This dress was hardly my idea."

"Well my sister doesn't like to half-ass anything." Ganju scratched the side of his head with his free hand. "If you know her like I do, everything sis does has to have a _bang_." He felt Rukia shudder as a few more stares swept her way, and he knew she was becoming wary, and having second thoughts. "Buck up reaper. You don't have to be here the whole night. Just think of Ichigo and what a stupid look he'll have on his face next you see him."

"You're right." Rukia attempted to straighten her posture.

Of course Rukia's appearance to the festival became over shadowed by a different set. Yoruichi showed up minutes later with her own companion. Or rather _companions_. The popular cat-lady seemed to be unable to decide between Kisuke Urahara, and her former subordinate Soi Fon. Needless to say, the two women managed to pull off outfits that put even Rukia's attire to shame.

"Hey Rukia~" Yoruichi greeted the lieutenant of squad 13 with a playful grin as she swept past. On her left arm was Mr. Urahara, and hanging off her right was a delightfully happy Captain Soi Fon.

"You look simply lovely tonight~" Sang Urahara as he tipped his hat to Rukia and Ganju.

"Uh... you as well." Replied Ganju. "I mean- whatever."

This was met with a chorus of giggles, and the threesome went off to cause trouble, leaving Rukia and Ganju to feel much better about their predicament.

Over the next half an hour things seemed to calm down. The two of them still received stares, and unnerving glares, and more often than not they caught at least someone whispering and pointing. Rukia couldn't lie to herself though, despite everything, she actually did have a good time. That is until she locked eyes with her brother. In that moment, the whole world seemed to come to a halt.

By far the most sinful reaction of whole evening was the one expressed by Kuchiki Byakuya himself. The man's cold silver eyes locked onto Rukia's violet ones. She wasn't quite sure when he'd showed up to the festival or how long he'd been there, and she'd secretly been dreading their confrontation. His eyes grew wide when she noticed him, as if he were witnessing Kurosaki's bankai for the first time. At first he didn't seem to move, not a single muscle in his body moved.

Moments passed between them, finally Byakuya's numbness faded and he felt himself bubble over with a mix of anger and something else. Something else won over though, and for the life of him, he was unable to tear his gaze away from the demon wearing Rukia's skin. Unbridled emotion swelled beneath his stoic mask, and threatened to shatter it to shards along with his own sanity. A minute later, the nobleman vanished as if he'd never been present, and was neither seen nor heard from for the entirety of the night, and many nights there after.

It took Renji awhile but he eventually approached Rukia, swallowing his pride and abandoning his less than interested date. The music seemed to dampen a bit when Renji finally stood before Rukia and a very smug Ganju. "R-rukia?" He wasn't quite sure if the female he was addressing tonight was actually the Rukia he knew.

"What's the matter Renji?" Inquired Rukia feeling very satisfied with herself. She knew she was in for a world of trouble later, and the good girl in her wanted to be ashamed. But she just couldn't feel it right now, for once she felt like she had power over Renji, and oh how she would make Kurosaki tremble with regret. "Cat got your tongue?"

Renji's eyes flickered quickly from Rukia to Ganju and back. It didn't take him long to analyze the situation and turn his attention back to the sexy fox before him. "You look.. pretty." The red-head attempted to grapple for words, but failed in the process. "Ya know, pretty forward, and hot. I mean, hot-tempered." He smacked his own forehead knowing he was so obvious.

Rukia chuckled in delight and pulled on Ganju's arm. Ganju, however, swept up the conversational ball this time. "You reapers look so stupid. Look, even the children are staring." He nodded over at a particular white haired captain. His eyes were glued on Rukia and Ganju, but the emotion behind them wasn't recognizable. Unfortunately for him, he was being dragged rather forcefully by a voluptuous soul reaper with strawberry blonde hair, and very full lips.

Rangiku was soon to join the group, bringing an indignant Hitsugaya with her. She didn't seem phased by Rukia's daring appearance at all. While her "date" seemed to mind, Matsumoto was without a care in the world. "Hey guys!" She greeted happily. "My my Rukia," The older woman gesticulated a fanning motion to herself. "You are looking simply _sexy_ this evening. To what, _or whom,_ do we owe this attire?" Her eyes flickered to Ganju, but she didn't seem to think Rukia would dress like that for someone such as a Shiba.

Rukia smiled sheepishly, and brought her eyebrows together. "Oh, just some bonding with Kukaku Shiba, this was her idea after all." The Kuchiki fingered her inappropriate dress idly tugging at the hem.

"Ha!" Ganju elbowed Renji playfully, but with a little more force than necessary. "Aren't I a lucky schmuck? Look at the beautiful chick I scored for tonight. Ain't she something?"

Renji barely choked out a "y-yeah," in response. Words seemed to be failing him right now.

Rangiku interrupted them all and began bubbling to Ganju about how gorgeous Rukia looked, and telling him how lucky he was. This caused Renji's face to turn red in anger, and it was everything he could not to blow up over this. Toshiro kept trying to sneak away, but Matsumoto seemed to be more attentive than she let on, and snatched her captain's collar in a firm grip.

Reluctantly, Hitsugaya gave up escaping and opted for making conversation with Rukia instead. "What's with that get-up?" He inquired nodding towards her dress and raising a brow. His tone was at a level of interrogation. He made no secret that he was eyeing Rukia, figuring she'd already gotten plenty of stares, what were a few more.

"I've got a purpose." Replied the Kuchiki, giving away her underlying agenda.

"If you are pining for Kurosaki's attention, you'll be sorely disappointed." Informed the white-haired captain. "He's not here, and he won't be present."

Rukia gave him a knowing look. "I'm well aware," she informed.

"Well." Toshiro shot her a half-smirk. "I wish you luck, Kuchiki." The tell-tale look in his eyes said that he was aware that she was fishing for something from someone. "You look.. different." It was as close to a compliment as he could muster. If he were to use any of the other words that came to mind, it would be horribly inappropriate for a man of his stature.

"Thanks."

0000

The rest of the evening was spent socializing, dancing, drinking, and causing stirs. Ganju had his work cut out for him. Between accepting compliments about himself and his "date", he was also doing a fair deal of yelling at people who would insult them. And there were no end of insults. Be it about the Kuchiki honor, and mingling with a Shiba, or because of Rukia's daring appearance. One way or another, problems festered throughout the festival.

Rukia shared a couple of dances with Ganju, on principle. Then accepted an awkward dance from Renji, in which he expressed how offended he was that Rukia attended with Ganju instead of him. Shunsui happened to sweep Rukia off for a bit of swing dancing, and it seemed that the presence of the head captain managed to shut up a lot of the gossip. For if the head Captain deemed it decent, then Rukia must not be breaking social protocol that badly, right? Hitsugaya even shared a tentative dance with Rukia, much to the insistence of his own date, Rangiku. In the midst of it all, Rukia indulged in the fine alcohol being passed around. The head captain had really out done himself, even the virgin drinks were secretly spiked.

But eventually, Rukia managed to slip away as she had initially intended from the beginning. She felt a little bad for leaving Ganju there, but she knew he'd manage just fine. He even scored a few dances with several lovely shinigami woman, orihime, and a vizard. But mostly he loved lording his non-existent, self-proclaimed superiority over the male soul reapers.

Renji seemed to be the only one who noticed Rukia's escape. He followed her out of the seireieti and into the Rukon. She wan't quite as sneaky as she was attempting to be, and he let out a forlorn sigh when he watched her disappear through a senkaimon to the Living world.

Despite all his attempts to court his childhood crush, she never reciprocated. She had eyes that were only for one man, and he wasn't even of her world. "Lucky human boy." Captain Abarai muttered under his breath. "No matter what, she always goes running back to you, _Ichigo."_ The red-head took a moment to spit on the ground. He could accept losing to Kurosaki a lot easier than he could losing to Ganju. After the portal closed, Renji leaned back and sighed in defeat. But strangely he wasn't angry anymore.

0000

Ichigo had no clue what was going on this whole time. Instead, he spent the evening slaving over his desk on the last essay of the night. A quick glance at the clock told him it was past midnight, and getting later. He wondered idly to himself if Rukia managed to find a da-_ partner_ to the festival. But brushed away the thoughts when they brought up unnecessary jealousy. Honestly, he felt bad for turning her down.

If his school life had left room to attend the festival, he would have in a heart beat. The chance to show up Renji, and have the woman of his dreams on his arm would have been priceless. An evening with Rukia, almost as if they were _together_. He let out a sigh of irritation at himself.

No use lamenting over something he couldn't fix. If he didn't finish these essays, and score a good grade, he'd never make it through medical school. He decided he'd make it up to Rukia later, maybe take her out somewhere nice.

Ichigo's thoughts became interrupted by the sound of his window sliding open. His attention peeled away from his essay and fixed itself on the woman sliding her way into his bedroom like melted chocolate.

"R-RUKIA?!"

Rukia let out a snort as she settled on Ichigo's bed, her dress riding up rather provocatively. "God, you sound like Renji~." She gave him an almost suggestive smile from her position on the bed.

"Why the hell are you dressed like th-that?!" The orange-head grappled for an explanation and came up with one. "Have you been drinking?"

Rukia seemed to think about his question, for a moment looking up, before sliding her lovely amethyst eyes back to him. "More than I should." She answered slyly. Seeming to decide that her current position was uncomfortable, she instead opted for settling on her knees and sitting back, using her arms to support her.

Ichigo didn't know what to say. He didn't even know where to start, or why Rukia was even here right now. "Why are you here?" He finally choked out.

As if a bucket of cold water had been splashed, Rukia's demeanor and mood changed. She bolted forward and locked eyes with him. Instead of the playfulness he'd seen before, her eyes were filled with rage, a lot of it. She reached out a hand and jabbed him in the chest with enough force to make him wince in pain.

"You are an ASS!" She barked. "This! This was to make you jealous! It makes me so mad that you'd rather write these stupid human essays rather than spend an evening with me!" Ichigo could smell the copious amount of alcohol lingering on her breath as she leaned closer to him.

_Yep, she was pretty intoxicating- uh, intoxicated!_

"I told you this was important." Defended the orange-head. He gestured uselessly at the papers strewn across the top of his desk.

"This is stupid!" Rukia flailed her arm and swept Ichigo's hard work onto the floor. "Why can't I be important too!?" Her anger seemed to dissolve into depression, and she fixed Ichigo with a look of pleading sadness.

Ichigo understood the situation in that moment. By putting his school work first, he'd accidentally made Rukia feel like she was inferior to his human life. He knew she had mixed feelings about her presence. Always struggling with the right and wrongs of being a part of his life. Thinking she was intruding on his humanity, Rukia knew she wasn't part of his world.

"I'm sorry." Ichigo cast his eyes on the ground, trying to banish the images of sexy Rukia, in favor of their conversation. He knew he wasn't going to be able to focus on both.

"Please don't." Whispered the soul reaper in front of him. "It only makes it hurt worse, because I know I shouldn't be jealous of your human obligations. This," She gestured to his essays, "It's important, and I shouldn't try to intrude on it."

"Rukia..." He whispered softly. He brought a hesitant hand up and cradled her cheek. Despite willing himself not to, her let his eyes rake over the woman before him, and appreciate her. And appreciate her he did. The mere sight of her in that dress, how high it hiked up on her thighs, almost exposing her perfect rear. And then there was the way she was bent over, perched on the edge of his bed, leaning into his lap. Her eyes were begging him for something, and it didn't help that her hair was disheveled and clinging to her soft skin.

_Thmp-thmp._ Ichigo's heart beat was sporadic, and he felt a tingling desire dance down his spine, flip-flop magically in his stomach, and ultimately leaving off at his pelvis. The woman in front of him had inhuman power over his body, and plagued his thoughts more often then not.

"Why not me..?" Rukia's soft voice broke their silence and he felt her lean into his hand.

"That's not fair." He growled down to her. "You show up here, late at night, dressed like that?" He stood up from his seat and coaxed Rukia into a proper sitting position on his bed. "Do you realize how hard it was to tell you no the first time?" He dropped to his knees in front of her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

Rukia felt Ichigo's arms wrap around her, and she felt her body press up against his. A feeling of warmth washed over her, and she couldn't help but melt in his arms. Of course a lot of this was probably due to the alcohol, but right now she couldn't care less. She'd found her way to the place she'd wanted to be since the beginning of the night.

"Rukia, why _are_ you here, anyway?"

"I-I needed to see you." She confessed against his chest. In response, she felt his arms tighten a little. "You idiot." Her hands reached up and fisted themselves in his shirt.

The way she was clinging to him sent another assault to his senses. It was everything Ichigo could muster to keep his self control. He refused to make any moves on her while she was intoxicated.

"I-Ichigo?"

"Hmm?" He absently buried his face in her hair, and shamelessly breathed in her scent.

"The night is almost over.. but would you be my last dance?" Her request almost sounded like seduction to his ears, but it was laced with insecurity.

The orange-head before her awkwardly pulled her off the bed and to her feet. Clumsily, he fumbled for her hands, and one hand snaked around her waist. "You know I'm no good at dancing, right?" He joked easily.

"I don't care," she replied back as she rested her head against his shoulder. "Just dance."

He let a short chuckle fall from his lips, "Yes sir."

Neither of them knew how long they danced like that, accompanied by their own music, music that played in their heads. But neither of them complained, enjoying the feel of the other moving with them. Both of them had things they wanted to say, but it was best suited for a different time.

_Heaven, I'm in heaven. And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak._

Ichigo let the classy song play in his mind, accompanying this tender moment.

_And I seem to find the happiness I seek, when we're out together dancing cheek to cheek. Heaven, I'm in heaven, and the cares that hung around me through the week, seem to vanish like a gamblers lucky streak._

He pulled rukia's body closer to his own. The orange-head felt her breath, and could almost feel her heart beat.

_When we're out together dancing cheek to cheek. _

"I can't decide whether you should live or die, oh you'd probably go to heaven... Please don't hang your head and cry."

Ichigo stopped moving and stared down with a surprised look. Apparently the music Rukia was dancing to in her head was very different than his own. _Rukia, what the hell are you singing?_

"Don't wonder why," She continued to sing softly out of tune into Ichigo's chest. She didn't seem to notice that they'd stopped, but it didn't take long for Ichigo to shrug, and continue sweeping her clumsily around the room. "My heart feels dead inside, it's cold and hard and petrified..."

It was with great reluctance awhile later that Rukia lifted her eyes to meet Ichigo's amber ones. Her gaze was half-lidded, and Ichigo knew right away she was exhausted. "You should get some rest." his suggestion was half-hearted as neither of them really wanted the dance to end.

"Mmm.." Mused the short woman in his arms. "As long as I get to sleep in your bed."

Ichigo stopped moving. Her request startled him and he had to blink at her several times. Finally after a few moments he forced words past his lips, his mouth having gone dry moments before. "Anything you want."

Scooping the small girl into his arms, he laid her down on his bed, his gentle fingers caressing her skin. He saw how she struggled to keep her eyes open, but ultimately failed. And it took mere seconds for her eyes to slip closed. Letting himself take in the sight of the woman on his bed, he eventually bent over and pulled a warm blanket up, tucking it beneath her chin. Ichigo only hesitated for half a moment, before leaning down and placing a tender kiss on the side of her cheek. His lips grazing the side of her mouth.

"I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

**If you like these one shots, Please R&amp;R. I would very much appreciate it. I put a lot of effort into these, and they are actually exercises I'm doing to help my writing. So feedback would be very helpful to me. **

**Remember I'm also accepting ideas. So feel free to suggest. Thanks, from your author, Saij Spellhart.**


	5. The Moodulator

**This one is inspired by a certain TV show. I wanna see how many people get the reference. Fret not though, the story still makes perfect sense even if you aren't familiar with what inspired it.**

**The premise behind this one was to explore how Ichigo would be if he were forced to experience other emotions besides being a grouch. And thus i present:**

**Title: The Moodulator**

**Summary: Rukia orders a device online that regulates moods. Or so she thinks. The result of her purchase turns Ichigo's emotions on their metaphorical ear.**

* * *

_Is someone you know feeling moody?_

Rukia paid the opening line of the ad little interest. She waited for the skip-ad button on the video to finish loading so she didn't have to see what Youtube was trying to sell her.

_Do you wish they'd be a little more expressive?_

"No." Grumbled Rukia in response.

_If you or someone you know has been stuck in this kind of rut, then maybe our invention is for _you!

The ad was rather expressive, and Rukia realized belatedly that this was one of those bullshit ads that you couldn't skip. God she _hated_ those.

_Invented by Dr. Cyrus Bortel, this little device, appropriately named the moodulator, will help to naturally cultivate a wider range of emotions. The moodulator works by stimulating the brain and teaching one's mind to feel a wider depth of emotion. Its safe, easy, and for the first thirty days its free!. _

The dark-haired shinigami rolled her eyes, and tapped her fingers against Ichigo's laptop. The orange-head was off right now, on hollow-patrol, and he was as grumpy as ever. The ad inspired her to think back to the previous weeks, honestly she hadn't really seen him smile much. In fact he'd been spending the last couple weeks quietly brooding, his signature scowl etched onto his face deeper than usual.

_Maybe a grumpy person in your life needs to learn how to feel happy. _

Rukia's attention was pulled back to the ad playing out in front of her vision. "He could certainly use a little outside motivation," she muttered to herself.

_The moodulator is guaranteed to even out those sour moods, and bring light back into those grumpy faces. _

Rukia ignored the rest of the ad and instead went to the product's website. She idly read over the product information, and even browsed a picture of the man who invented it. He was a squat old man with beady little eyes, but he had a darling smile as he held up his little invention enthusiastically. She noticed right away that he was very proud of it.

The website sported colorful font, and tons of information about the device. Apparently it was a little chip that you attached on the back of the neck. Then you used a handheld remote to control which emotion to stimulate the mind with. From the description the device sends electrical impulses to the brain coaxing you to feel the emotion selected by the remote. Eventually you are supposed to become accustomed to feeling these emotions, and once the device is removed you should be able to express them easier on a daily basis.

_"Personal and private emotional therapy!" _stated the sight, with a happy slogan.

Rukia mulled over the benefits and the downsides of ordering such a product. Part of her thought this thing might actually help Ichigo and his piss-ass attitude. The other half figured this thing would be a cheesy hoax, or faulty in some way. However, the human world was full of surprises, and technology could do amazing things. Maybe this little device could do everything it said it could. She thought about it for several long minutes but finally bailing on the idea. Instead she bookmarked the page and decided to look at it again later.

She had just closed out of the page when the woosh of flash step and the rustle of fabric was heard. Her partner, Ichigo, climbed effortlessly through the window and into his bedroom. When his large feet were planted firmly on the carpet he brought a hand up and ruffled his blazing locks of hair. He seemed as brooding as usual, his sour mood seemed to seep through the room like a foul stench. It was only when Rukia cleared her throat and swiveled around in the desk chair that the orange-head looked up. Dull amber, met troubled violet. There was a flash of fear, and uncertainty that passed through his eyes when he locked gazes with her. Rukia responded to his gaze with one of her own, her's laced with worry and irritation.

It took a minute or two but finally Ichigo turned away and let out a perplexed groan. He didn't waste anymore time and instead pulled his human body out from under the bed and crawled inside of it. He stretched his muscles a feel times, and proceeded to do a few sit-ups to get the blood flowing. He noted that his body always got so lethargic when he was away from it for long periods of time.

"Rukia, maybe I should let Kon babysit my body more often. It gets stiff when i let it set for too long. Does your gigai get like that?" He shot the senior death god a questioning look, it seemed their eye exchange from earlier was all but forgotten.

She snorted at him. "Sometimes," She answered. "Kon is away at Urahara's shop right now. We can pick him up tomorrow if you're so worried bout it."

"Che." Ichigo shook his head and crawled into bed. He looked rather worn out. "Honestly, I'm not looking forward to having that shit in my room again. What a nuisance."

The dark haired girl let a sinister grin crawl across her face. "If you'd prefer," she started. "You could always let chappy look after your body during your patrols." She didn't miss the strangled cough from Ichigo, this was followed by an involuntary shudder.

"NO THANKS." The orange head of hair buried itself into his pillow. "Why do I even bother talking to you?"

"What crawled up your ass lately?" Snarled Rukia in response.

"Maybe your piss ass sarcasm, and attitude!"

"My attitude?! _MY_ Attitude?!" Rukia stood up from her chair and glared incredulously at her companion. "I'm not the one who has to sulk all the time! You traipse around here like you have a problem with everyone's existence, and you run off every night to go mope by yourself. You won't even talk about what's wrong, and you have the gall to claim its me!" Every bone in her short stature was trembling with all the anger she kept bottled up over this.

"Piss off." Ichigo's short statement, was followed by a pair of head phones slipping over his ears. Thoroughly ending their conversation.

Rukia sank back into the desk chair for several more moments, just staring at her partner. It was just so frustrating right now. _WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?_ She felt like screaming those words at him. Why was he so grumpy? Why did he leave on patrol every night. C'mon it wasn't like they couldn't detect a hollow's presence, there really wasn't a need to go patrolling the city every night.

The first few times he'd disappeared to go hollow hunting, Rukia had not even paid the behavior any mind. Prior to that they started spending evenings together, watching movies on his bed. The laptop perched on his lap, and she would lean on his shoulder and watch. At first it had been real nice, but the second night he started leaving after the movie to go on patrol. He didn't come back for over an hour, and since that time his patrols became routine, and their movie nights had dwindled down to none.

She let a forced sigh bring her back to the present. No amount of yelling had snapped him from his sour mood. Not even a good beating, or time with his family. Even at school he was always grouchy and spaced out. Something needed to be done.

Rukia snatched up the computer mouse at her side and pulled the book marked tab back up. The product page for the moodulator beamed at her with its brightly colored wording once again. She deliberated for a moment longer, then finally after a loud groan, she placed an order for the device, and scheduled for it to delivered the very next morning.

00000

That very morning Rukia was up and dressed before her orange-headed cohort. Ichigo didn't pay her any mind, she was always more diligent than he was. And he wasn't really surprised when he came down to breakfast and found her seated at the table looking over a manual of some sort.

"What's that?" He asked her over his shoulder. The teen was far too busy pouring himself a cup of coffee to bother giving her his full attention. He registered that Rukia had gotten up from her seat and approached him from behind, but thought nothing of it.

"It's something I ordered in the mail." She informed him.

He felt her reach up and touch his shoulder, in response his body stiffened, and he felt a wave of uncertainty run down his spine.

"Hey Rukia..." Ichigo started. "Hey... I'm sorry about last night. I've been out of sorts lately." Despite his forced apology, he still refused to look at her. Instead he kept his intense gaze turned towards his coffee

"Forget about it." Rukia's words were coupled by several awkward and forceful slaps on the back of his neck. "You're forgiven."

"Are you sure?" The orange-head looked up and fixed Rukia with a confused eyebrow raise.

Rukia just shot him the largest and fakest smile he'd ever seen. "Hey, I'll see you at school. Don't be late." She finished with a playful punch to his side before grabbing her bag and heading out the door.

She left a very puzzled, and slightly worried Ichigo in her wake, and he couldn't quite shake the feeling that something was dreadfully wrong.

0000

Rukia arrived at school much sooner than anyone else. There were a few students milling about the classroom, but for the most part everything was quiet. This was perfect, it gave her plenty of time to study the moodulator she'd acquired this morning.

She slipped the small green handheld from her back pack and held it carefully. The device itself was nothing special, it was rectangular and green. There was one dial on it, and a red button, both were settled below a square display screen. The thing could have been mistaken for a gameboy or other such video game handhelds.

Rukia thumbed the red button, in an effort to find out how the device worked. The screen on the handheld flickered in response, and even startled her with a sudden but cheerful beep. The image of a smiling yellow face appeared on the display in response.

She remembered reading in the manual that each face symbolized a different emotion. She took a moment to slip the manual out of her pocket and scrolled through the different emotion settings before stopping on the yellow smiley face.

"Happiness" Rukia read aloud. "_The subject will be stimulated to feel, endless, and unbridled joy, glee, and good nature_." She gave a short snort in response. "Perfect, Ichigo can benefit from a little good nature."

"Hey Rukia!" An obnoxious voice broke her concentration, and she looked up to find Keigo jogging happily up to her desk.

"Hi, Keigo." Greeted Rukia, less enthusiastically, but she garnished it with a smile.

"Hot DOG!" Squealed Keigo. "Just you an' me this morning. Where's Ichigo?! You two are usually joined at the hip!"

"Ichigo will be along in a bit. I just thought I'd get here a little early." She explained to the dim-witted boy who was now sitting on top of Ichigo's desk.

Tatsuki entered the classroom followed by Orihime before Keigo could start taking advantage of their privacy. The two girls were much less enthusiastic than Keigo had been but, they also joined the now growing group.

"Hello and good morning everyone." Chirped Orihime happily. Tatsuki just nodded at everyone.

"Good morning, lovely lovely Inoue." Crooned Keigo, trying to drown his greeting with copious amounts of non-existent charm.

Tatsuki who was the most insightful of the group noticed the handheld on Rukia's desk, and proceeded to inquire about it. "Never thought you were the type to bring video games to school, Kuchiki."

Rukia's eyes widened for a moment, and her fingers curled protectively around the device that she had momentarily forgotten. "Oh, this?" She gave a nervous grin, and stuffed it into her back pack. "It's nothing, just one of those I-pets. You know me, gotta get the rabbit one." she finished her sentence with a hollow chuckle.

No one seemed to think anything of it after that, Rukia after all was known to obsess about anything rabbit related.

Not a minute later Uryu walked into the classroom looking rather distressed and fiddling with his glasses nervously. "Hey, guys." His greeted held a forced calm, but everyone could see something was bothering him.

"Hi Uryu!" Chirped Orihime, the others just waved. "What's up?"

"Have you guys seen Ichigo yet?"

Rukia just shook her head, followed by the others, and Orihime voiced her response with a happy, "nope."

"Well there's something seriously wrong with him today," explained the quincy. He set his book bag heavily on the table, before leaning against it. "He greeted me this morning."

"Oh, man." Sneered Tatsuki. "Someone call the psych ward, Ichigo _greeted_ someone."

Uryu sent her a glare from behind his glasses, when Tatsuki seemed finished mocking him, he continued. "He threw his arm over my shoulder, and asked me how my day was."

Orihime tapped her bottom lip thoughtfully. Her bubbly brain strained to think deeply about this behavior. "Maybe, Kurosaki-kun is just in a good mood this morning?"

Rukia felt her spine stiffen, and she idly fingered the moodulator in her bag. _It worked. From the sounds of it, the moodulator is working. _She attempted to direct her attention away from the conversation, and instead let her gaze wander over to the classroom door.

Just then, a patch of bright orange hair poked through the door and into the classroom. This was followed by the rest of Ichigo, and he was sporting the largest grin, anyone had _ever_ seen him wear. Immediatly all conversation ceased and everyone's eyes locked onto the object of their conversation.

"HEY!" Greeted Ichigo in a voice that dripped with chipper enthusiasm. "Good Morning everyone!" He waved jovially, and his smile was so wide that it made his eyes crinkle. Even his usual scowl was gone. His furrowed brow was instead relaxed and tilted back. Ichigo's whole face seemed to be lifted up.

Rukia was so startled she just fixed him with a wide-eyed stare.

"Man, today is just going to be great." breathed Ichigo. He moved passed the group, and stopped in front of Keigo who was still perched atop his desk. "You ready for that test today, Keigo? I studied suuuuper hard." His smile was dazing everyone around him.

"Y-your, mocking me aren't ya Ichigo." Keigo let out an awkward chuckle. "You know I always suck at tests."

"C'mon buddy." Ichigo gave his schoolmate a few reassuring pats on his shoulder. "You'll do fine, just focus." This was followed by the orange-head plopping into his desk, and for the first time since entering the room, he pulled his lips back over his teeth, and settled into a more comfortable facial expression. It was still a smile, though.

Keigo slipped off of Ichigo's desk as if it was suddenly poisonous. He was about to head back to his own desk, but collided with a looming figure, who had finally joined the group. "Chad!" Squeaked the shorter, brown-haired teen.

"Hmm." Greeted the giant in return.

"Hey, Chad!"

The lumbering giant looked up, and through the shaggy bangs that covered his eyes. He fixed the painfully chipper Ichigo with a long and quiet stare, studying this odd change in behavior. "Ichigo... you seem... different."

"Yeah, It must be that coffee I had this morning," chirped Kurosaki. "It tasted real good, and ever since then I've just been in such a great mood." The orange-head turned his gaze to Rukia, and fixed her with a friendly gaze.

Rukia just stared blankly at him, still unable to shake her speechlessness. His smiling face was so odd, and so unusual, it was like paralysis.

"Pssst~" Keigo leaned over his desk and conspicuously whispered at Rukia. "_Is Ichigo on drugs?_"

Rukia, turned her blank stare to Keigo and blinked at him a few times.

Tatsuki pushed past and shoved keigo back into his seat. "He'd better not be on drugs or I'll kick his ass!" She threatened loudly, and turned to glare at Ichigo with a fist raised.

"Don't be ridiculous Tatsuki." The orange-head replied with a chuckle, and a shot her a reassuring smile. "I'm not taking drugs."

"Then wipe that pansy-ass grin off your face." The short-haired girl slammed her hands on the top of his desk, and glowered at him.

Rukia could tell things were starting to get tense. Maybe a happy Ichigo wasn't the best of choices. Surely there was a better emotion to choose. Quickly she reached into her bag, and pressed the red button, causing the moodulator to beep, and the display to light up with a different face. This one was a teal color. Almost green, but slightly blue. The expression was serious, like it was trying to convince you of something. Rukia brought her gaze up to Ichigo to see if it made any difference in his mood.

Completely in time with the moodulator, Ichigo's happy demeanor seemed to melt, and he pinned Tatsuki with a serious expression. He leaned into her until they were almost nose to nose, and he placed one of his hands on top of the desk.

"Tatsuki." He started, his voice had taken on a totally different tone. "I'm honestly not on drugs. I was just in a great mood." His voice oozed sincerity. He turned to look everyone else in the eye, even stopping to lock eyes with Rukia. "You guys don't have anything to worry about, I'm fine, truly." This heart felt speech was even garnished with Ichigo bringing his hand up over his heart.

This change in attitude seemed to set everyone at ease. Or at least it was so startlingly different from his sickeningly happy attitude, that they were shocked. Either way, the sudden seriousness in Ichigo's demeanor was able to evaporate Tatsuki's foul mood.

The teacher took this moment to enter the room, and clapped a ruler against the chalk board to get everyone's attention. Students filed back to their seats, and turned their attention towards the instructor. However, Rukia's attention stayed on Ichigo. He was looking at her now, there was a strange expression in his eyes, as if they were trying to tell her something.

00000

Class continued regularly. And Just as Ichigo had mentioned that morning, there was indeed a test. Most of the students grumbled very loudly when the teacher passed around the packets, but some of them, most notably Uryu seemed to welcome the challenge. Even Ichigo seemed quite eager to start the test.

Halfway through, Rukia's attention was drawn away from her homework and to the teen next to her. Their eyes met, and she saw him get up from his seat. Without breaking eye contact, Ichigo leaned down and whispered at her.

"Rukia, I really have to go pee." He placed an unnecessary hand on her shoulder as he said it.

"Mr. Kurosaki." The teacher's voice carried across from the front of the room. "Is there something you're telling, Miss Kuchiki, that you'd like to share with the rest of us?"

Ichigo broke his eye contact with Rukia, and looked instead at the teacher, fixing her with the intense gaze that had previously been on the dark-haired girl next to him. "Yes," He announced. "I need to use the bathroom. I truly do. May I be excused to go pee?"

The teacher was quite drawn back by Ichigo's direct statement. "Go ahead. But hurry right back. You should have gone before starting this test." She informed him.

He nodded his understanding and moved past the other students and to the door. Before leaving he stopped to address the teacher. "I really appreciate this." He shook her hand, and left without another word.

_Okay. That was enough of that. _Rukia reached into her pocket and opened the manual. she scrolled down quickly through the symbols, praying that Ichigo's strange behavior still had the teacher distracted. _There it is. Teal. _Rukia gave an eye roll at the emotion represented by teal. _Sincerity: The subject will be compelled to express convincing honesty. _She slipped the manual away before anyone thought she was cheating. _I suppose it could be worse._ she thought.

0000

The rest of the day crawled on like this. Everyone Ichigo interacted with got his unhealthy sincerity forced all over them. It was horrendously annoying. When the last bell finally rang, Rukia was out of her seat and bolting from the class. She honestly couldn't take Ichigo staring at her anymore. It was driving her insane. As soon as she was through the threshold and into the hall she fished the moodulator out and clicked the red button. The usual sound accompanied that action, and a new expression lit up the display screen.

She didn't have much of a chance to decipher the expression, and was barely able to note that the face was orange and looked kinda... wrong.

There was a sudden commotion in the classroom she had just vacated, without warning Kurosaki slammed the classroom door aside, and yelled back into it. "Yeah Tatsuki! Well, fuck you! The only reason the guys like you instead of me, is cause you dress like a _TRAMP!_" With that said he turned on Rukia, seized her elbow, and began dragging her behind him.

"Ichigo, c'mon." She pleaded tugging at his iron-like grip. "What's your problem?!"

"Tatsuki thinks she's all that." He grumbled, he didn't even bother to spare a look at the girl he was holding against her will. "I'm a waay better fighter than her. You just name it, anytime any where, I'll whoop her ass."

They were out of the school now in the courtyard, and Rukia was still attempting to yank her arm free. "What's come over you? Since when do you just pick fights with girls?"

Ichigo's attention suddenly shifted to his dark-haired partner. "You think she's better than me too, huh? Then why don't you go make her into a soul reaper. Why not her?" He towered over her and she could see the intensity in his eyes now.

"Stop this!" She sent both of her hands into his chest and made him stumble back unevenly.

"You know what Rukia, come to think of it you seem to be spending an awful lot of time away from me lately. How come you never join me on my hollow-hunts at night?" He placed both of his large hands on Rukia's shoulders and held her still.

"I'm not the one distancing, that's _all_ you. These past weeks my own brother has been friendlier than you!" She spat the words at him venomously. "So don't go making this about me, you bastard!"

"Oh yeah.." In his uncontrollable rage of jealousy he pressed her back against the wall of the school building. "all about _you, _Rukia. Isn't everything always about you?" His rhetorical question pierced like a knife threw her chest and caused discomfort and pain to reverberate through her being.

"Don't you hear your... yourself Ichigo?" She choked out the words gagging them passed her guilt clenched throat.

"I hear myself just fine, _Kuchiki." _He let her last name roll off his tongue in a growl. "Did you ever stop to think about how I feel, huh?" The orange-head in front of her pulled back just far enough to cross his arms over his chest, and glower down his nose at her.

Rukia, had to swallow the lump building in her throat, and seized the opportunity to slither away from him. Once free, she began backing out of the school yard and toward the street, refusing to let her guard down.

Ichigo relentlessly followed after her, his footfalls were heavy, and his towering form did well to intimidate her in this unpredictable state. "You traipse into my world," He stepped forward, and she responded by stumbling back. "You shake everything up," another step. "You make everyone fall for you. Then you get yourself kidnapped, and wait for me to come and rescue you."

"Make everyone fall for me?" She voiced her confusion over his statement. Another stumble backward brought her closer to the busy street outside the school courtyard.

Ichigo seemed to dodge the question. Instead he seemed to switch focus over to a different subject. His footsteps brought him even closer to her. "I've seen the way you look at your brother, and I don't like the way he touches you."

"The way I look at-what?!" Rukia attempted to recoil away from him, "What are you talking about, Ichigo?!" She shot him a look on incredulity. He was close to her, not letting more than a few feet separate them.

"He's not right for you! Neither is Renji." A car zoomed by dangerously close, but neither of them seemed ot notice. Instead she was drawn in by the intense emotions that clouded behind Ichigo's amber eyes, as they bore into her relentlessly.

Refusing to break eye contact, she stumbled a bit as her foot misplaced the curb. Then everything seemed to fall away from her, balance, comprehension, the world. She felt herself fall back into the street, into the oncoming traffic. She could hear the screeching honk of offended cars, but she couldn't see them. She watched Ichigo's face peel away out of her vision, it was replaced by the vast endless sky, and she felt her body drop right threw it.

This was followed by a sudden jolt, and she felt strong powerful hands grip her forearm painfully. The wind that was bottled up in her lungs came rushing out and she felt her torso slam against something hard and very warm. A shudder passed through her form and with it the world seemed to right itself once again. All the spinning seemed to gather itself into a solid bundle of stability.

"Are you alright?" pure untainted concern poured through his voice as he spoke. Rukia, looked up at him while she attempted to gather uneven breaths. In his face she saw only fear and worry. All the jealousy he'd been exuding from before was gone, and replaced with concern for her well being.

There moment was soon interrupted by another car zooming by, and it was followed by a familiar beeping sound and an accompanying crunch.

Rukia cringed but turned away from Ichigo to find her moodulator had fallen out of her bag and into the street. The device had been crushed under the wheel of a tire, and while the handheld appeared to still be intact, the screen was cracked. She carefully bent and snatched it up from the road. Surprisingly the device was built in a sturdy way. But the screen was too far gone, it no longer displayed anything.

_Shit. _Thought Rukia. _There's no way I'm gonna know what emotion he's feeling now. _

As if right on cue with her thoughts she heard a noise she thought she'd never hear from Ichigo.

* * *

**Okay, I know these are supposed to be oneshots. But this one was getting too long. So now its a doubleshot. The next addition will wrap everything up. Bet you all can't guess what the next emotion Ichigo has been struck with is. Guess, I wanna see how many people get it right.**

_I dare you to guess!_

**Just because this is a doubleshot now doesn't mean I'll be writing any less oneshots. You'll still get ten. Or more. Depends on when i feel like stopping.**

**Keep in mind I'm still accepting story suggestions. So if you have an IchiRuki idea, please share. Anonymous reviews enabled, but i will delete spam.**


	6. The Moodulator part II

**Alright, this wasn't as long as I thought it would be. But I present the conclusion from the last story.**

**Title: The Moodulator Part II**

**Summary: Rukia purchases a moodulator to manipulate Ichigo's emotions. It didn't turn out how she expected. Or even how she wanted. **

* * *

The Moodulator Part II

The sound of a choked sob tickled Rukia's ears. She'd heard crying before. Oh yes, within the hundreds of years she's lived she was quite familiar with sobbing, weeping, and choked sounds of despair. Hearing it now shouldn't have sounded so foreign, It shouldn't have made tight knots curl in her stomach, and it shouldn't have caused her to feel so frightened.

"Ichigo, what's... uh... wrong?" She turned towards him and clutched the damaged moodulator to her chest. The orange-maned male in front of her was standing there, with his fists clenched, refusing to make eye contact. While she couldn't see his face, she could hear the strangled sobs escaping his throat. _It was weird. _

"You almost got hit by a car." Ichigo swallowed audibly, before looking up at Rukia apologetically. "It's all my fault!"

Rukia was startled by another car zooming close by, and took a few steps away from the street. After reaching the safety of the sidewalk, she turned to Ichigo and tried to calm him down. "Hey, I'm all right. No harm done." She spoke these words in a sickeningly sweet crooning voice. Much like the voice she usually used when imitating modern culture.

Her words didn't seem to phase him at all, and he broke out into tears before her. "You could have died, and then I'd be all alone. I'm so stupid! I shouldn't have been so jealous of you. I'm so sorry Rukia," He paused to wipe his nose. "God, I owe you so much."

The uncomfortable aura between them was getting so thick that you could have sliced it with a butter knife. Happy Ichigo had been OK, but weird. Sincere Ichigo had been annoying. Jealous Ichigo had been infuriating. But Sad Ichigo? Now that was just plain frightening... and wrong. Very wrong. Despite all that some small part of Rukia, reveled in the fact that Ichigo was now crying at her mercy.

"And what about that time I got hit on by Keigo?" She fixed him with a dominating look. Staring him down over the top of her nose, despite being more than a foot shorter than him.

"All my fault!" wailed Ichigo. He dropped to his knees before her, and clutched the folds of her pleated skirt. "I'm a wretch that can't even protect you from Keigo's advances."

"Or the time I got reborn with molten lava, after you abandoned me in hell?" Rukia added.

"I'm soooo impul-siiiivvveee!" His voiced broke into another sob at the end. "Leaving my best friend in the hands of Kokuto. I'm so viillle. Please forgive meeee." Ichigo's pleading brought a small smile to her features.

"And what about that time I told you not to come after me?" Rukia raised an eyebrow at him, and grinned. "I told you more than once if I recall." she tapped her chin for added effect.

"I know!" She felt dampness from his tears seeping into the front of her skirt. "It all could have been avoided if I had just come after you and saved you sooooonnnneeerrrr~!"

Rukia looked down at that and narrowed her eyes. "No..I think you missed the point."

It only took one more choked sob from him to make her throw caution to the wind. Even with the screen busted beyond repair, she figured it was time to stop torturing him. She discretely pressed the red button on the handheld, and observed Ichigo to see if there was any change.

She wasn't quite prepared for what happened next. Without warning, Ichigo was upon her. His tall form loomed over her, and his strong hand reached out and snatched the moodulator from her small hands. She had to crane her neck to meet his eyes, and the emotion that filled them now was a stark contrast to the sadness she'd seen before.

His amber eyes were burning, boiling like liquid magma, and they were filled with rage.

"I-Ichigo?"

"What the hell is wrong with you, Rukia?" He snarled the words out. "You could have died!"

"Please calm down." She pleaded. "Can I have my game back?" she reached for the moodulator, but he moved it out of reach.

"You almost got hit by a car, and you're worried over some stupid game?!" The anger in his voice carried to several other students around them. People backed off to give the feuding duo their space. "You're such an _idiot_, Rukia!"

Ichigo had called her an idiot many times, but never in such hateful anger. Mostly when he insulted her, it was because he was teasing or mocking. She would pretend to get mad about it, but they had a mutual understanding. But this... this was different. This time it hurt, like someone gouged a hole in her heart.

"Just... Just shut your face, Ichigo!" She knew it wasn't his fault... entirely. It was the moodulator making him this way. But she couldn't help it. The damned device was manipulating her emotions just by manipulating his.

His strong hand came down on her shoulder, not unlike the time when he was stricken with jealousy. The difference though, was Ichigo's intent. His grip was too tight, his arm to stiff, and he seemed encompassed in all out feral anger. Rukia attempted to squirm out of his grip, she even clawed at his arm a little. Her struggling only caused Ichigo to tighten his grip, and become more angry.

"Ichigo, stop it!" For once she was genuinely frightened of him. Maybe in the beginning she could kick his ass, but after everything they went through.. Well she had to be honest with herself. He'd become a lot stronger than her. Rukia could feel his fingers digging into her shoulder blade. "Your hurting me!" She screamed and yanked on his arm again.

At her words she saw Ichigo draw back and quickly release her. For a moment his vision seemed to clear, and he looked frightened and concerned. "Rukia... I..." His eyes looked away from her momentarily. "What have... I.."

"What the hell were you thinking?!" She yelled. "You could have dislocated my shoulder!"

"Fuck YOU, Rukia!" He bellowed into her face, all the anger returning full force. "I don't have to put up with this shit!" With that he hurled the device onto the concrete, and brought his heel down upon it. There was a satisfying crunch that followed the action, and it was accompanied by a squealing off-tune beep. Ichigo was only able to stomp it once more before a sudden jolt of electricity ran down his spine and caused him to howl in pain.

Rukia watched in horror as the handheld was smashed to pieces before her eyes. She didn't have long to mourn its destruction though, because the male before her let out an anguished sound and doubled over. She was about to reach out and grab him, when she saw several arcs of electricity run along his shoulders.

"Aarrrrggggghhhhhaaaahhhh!"

The sound of Ichigo in pain erased everything away. She held her breath at the sight of him writhing on the ground in pain. _I did this.._

"R-Rukia.." he whimpered. "What's happening.. to... me..?" Intense pain seemed to be coursing through his body, and he felt a million and one emotions running through his being at once. The force of the emotions washing over him caused his head to pound like a relentless drum.

"Hold still."

Ichigo heard the command. It wasn't from best-friend-Rukia, nor was it from Rukia-the-girl. No, the command issued came from the military part of Rukia. The trained-killer, the no-nonsense, mission-focused Rukia.

She was on top of him a moment later, straddling his side, and latching a hand onto his shoulder. Despite Ichigo pitching involuntarily to the left and right, she stayed mounted on him like a bull-rider. It took her a few tries but he felt her peel something off the back of his neck, and it hurt like a bitch because she pulled out a lock of his orange hair in the process.

Rukia rolled off of Ichigo as soon as she had the chip safely in her possession. She felt the electrical current from the tiny machine bite her palm, and proceeded to toss it on the ground like an insect. She kicked the decimated handheld next to it, and smashed them both until there was nothing left but a pile of broken parts.

After a moment, she straightened up, brushed some dirt from her clothing, and collected herself. "Are you all right?"

Ichigo was sprawled out on the ground, still breathing heavily, but his body seemed more relaxed. His eyes were staring blankly into the sky above, and Rukia wondered if he even heard her.

"Hey, are you ok?"

In response to her question Ichigo rolled over to his side, and looked up at her. "I think I'm okay now." He took a sharp intake of breath. "What the hell was that?" His gaze motioned to the smashed objects on the ground.

"Uhhh..." She turned her eyes away and grappled for an explanation. "I dunno, some video game that went wrong." She reassured her statement with a shrug.

"That... makes _no_ sense." He propped his head on his arm and fixed her with a look.

"Piss off." The ebony-haired reaper turned on her heel and stalked away from him angrily.

"Hey! Wait up!" It took Ichigo a few tries but he peeled himself off the ground and stumbled after her.

000000

Later that night found Ichigo sitting at his desk writing a paper on his laptop. Rukia had gone to bed almost immediately after they'd gotten home, and despite his best efforts she didn't seem keen on socializing with him.

She still hadn't provided an explanation as to what happened earlier in the day. And Ichigo was feeling rather perplexed over everything that happened. He didn't remember the days events very clearly, but he recalled bits and pieces as if seeing them through the hazy walls of a dream. And what he did remember disturbed him.

A sudden bleep sounded from his computer alerting him to a new email. He took a moment to open the inbox and it surprised him to see it was from a website he didn't recognize.

_This is a reminder from the labs of Dr. Cyrus Bortel. If your purchase malfunctioned in any way, we will replace it free of charge. If after 30 days you are unsatisfied just return the product. We pride ourselves in customer satisfaction, and we would greatly appreciate it if you took the time to fill out this little survey about the product you purchased. _

It didn't take Ichigo very long to track the email back to the original website. And it took him even less time to figure out what exactly Rukia had purchased. One by one, all the puzzle pieces seemed to fall into place, and he received his explanation about the days previous events.

"That little..._._" He growled lowly.

Before he closed the laptop for the night, he responded to the email letting them know he needed a replacement due to a malfunction. He scheduled it to be delivered the very next morning. He took a moment to glare over at his closet door, and contemplated what would happen on the morrow.

"Payback is a bitch, _Rukia," _murmured Ichigo. He thought back to the website, and a smirk formed on his face. He knew exactly which emotion he wanted her to feel first.

* * *

**And thus concludes the adventures with the Moodulator. Le-sigh. This one was rough. Ya know its actually REALLY hard to write characters _soo_ out of character. You'd be surprised. Hope you all enjoyed the conclusion. Hehehehe. **

**I accept short short suggestions! **

**Oh, and in case you didn't have any suggestions but wanted to vote on what's to come~ Here are themes of 3 stories I have in the works. **

**-Rukia is cursed to only speak in Innuendos**

**-TREA comes to Soul Society (TREA is courtesy of ILMB from her BLEACH comic series on Deviantart)**

**-Ichigo is a Dragon, and Rukia has caught his interest.**


	7. Dragon Infatuation

**Okay, so I decided to ignore popular opinion and just go with the dragon story. nya nya.** **This is written in first person. But BEFORE you stop reading! I ALSO hate first person. But PLEASE give this one a chance, I think you might find you will like it.. A LOT more than you think. I wrote it in a way that I think is more appealing than most first person. **

**Title: Dragon Infatuation**

**Summary: Ichigo is a half dragon/half human. When he first met the human girl Rukia, He wasn't too impressed, but something about her fiery personality draws him, in ways he can't explain. An unwilling partnership between the two will throw them both head first into more than they could have ever bargained for. **

* * *

Goddess

_That's not the word I would have used the first time I met her. Definitely not. If I were to quote some of the first adjective's I thought when I first met Rukia Kuchiki it would have been; short, pretentious, amusing, or quite simply _brat.

The catalyst that caused me to make the acquaintance of the aforementioned woman was quite simply a customary gathering of my kind. Dragons tend to fall into two different categories; clans and rogues. Clans are usually led by a stronger alpha dragon, either male or female, who acts as a governing head of a group of weaker subservient dragons. To put it simply; weak, small, and generally simple drakes make good clan member material. Rogues are usually strong or clever dragons who haven't settled down and formed a clan, or chose to pursue a more solitary life. I am the latter or the two. Proudly renowned for my shear size, and brute strength; however... slightly lacking in cleverness.

Dragons gather every ten years to socialize, take a census, and reiterate drake law to the younger generation. We try exceedingly hard to govern our own species and assure its survival; all while coexisting with the ever growing population of humans, and keeping the majority of them ignorant to our existence.

Coexistence would have been near impossible if not for our kind's ability to shape shift into a human form. Subsequently making us somewhat compatible with humans as well, though highly frowned upon. Its not unheard of for dragons to adopt humans into their clans either as servants, or merely members of a family. Rukia was one such human.

If the hearsay is true, she was taken in by the distinguished Kuchiki clan some time after their alpha took her older sister as a mate. Taking a human as a mate is incredibly inappropriate, and this instance wasn't any exception. It caused quite a stir amongst fellow dragon clans and their elders; but Kuchiki clan-leader, Byakuya, wasn't going to hear any of it. He went ahead and married the human woman, and adopted her sister into his family to top it all off.

I don't care much for clans, and I feel for Kuchikis even less. But in a debate I'm inclined to stand on Byakuya's side of the fence concerning human mates. See I'm a half-breed, the spawn of a human and a dragon. That means I live about the life-span of a human, which is a quarter of what a dragon lives, and that's coupled with the self-control of a teenage male. Needless to say, I can't control when I shift from human to dragon very well; I act on instinct more often than not; and I'm prone to go on a rampage from time to time. With that knowledge it's probably easy to see why I prefer being a rogue.

While I don't exactly take pride in my human heritage, I wouldn't be alive today if it weren't for my human mother. You could say I was born biased. So the fact that Rukia was not a dragon was never an issue. The thing that set me off about her was quite simply just _her_.

The Gathering was hosted at Lord Hitsugaya's estate in Hallowed forest. Hitsugaya was a feared ice dragon that dwelled in that region for the better part of a hundred years. At one point he even accumulated a cult following from a nearby village that perceived him as some sort of winter deity. Hitsugaya had a humble estate the same way you could claim that lions were small felines. To put it lightly he owned a very old fashioned mansion located on many many acres of cleared land, and many more acres of overgrown forest.

As a rogue, I travel light, and I arrived to The Gathering days before most other dragons and their clans made their appearance. It was on the second day that the Kuchiki clan arrived, the _entire_ clan. I was basking in the spring sun amidst an incredible rose garden located in the front courtyard. The brilliant light of mid-morning reflected off my ashen grey scales, and warming my naturally cool blood. I feigned disinterest in the procession before me, but watched them none the less.

Rukia never waltzed into my life, what she did was more of a tango, or a flamenco. Something feisty laced with a bit more fire, and less class. I never liked dancing so maybe that's why we never got along so well, and still don't. She was new to the whole dragon-thing, her wide-eyed expression gave it away despite her best efforts to hide it. I saw her following after the main collection of high-ranked dragons. She may have been the younger sibling to the Clan-leader's wife, but her humanity awarded her a humble status just above servantry. She was a token; Simply a piece of jewelry to be admired or looked at, but never given much significance.

She really wasn't very good at hiding her interest. I saw her staring at me from a mile away. I'm not the prettiest dragon. I don't boast exotic colors, or a sleek majestic form. I'm what you would call a brawler. I have a long face, and from my forehead down to my chin my scales sport an ivory color with red markings starting just above my eyes and running down over my cheek bones. I have two long angular, hook-shaped horns that run parallel with my snout, similar to the horns of a bull. From the back of my skull and corners of my jaw starts a blazing mane of spikes that run down the back of my long neck, and taper off between my shoulder blades. The rest of my body from the underside of my neck to the tip of my tail is an ashen grey; except for my forearms and legs which are an ivory just like my face. All this was accented with a number of scars; trophies I hoard and collect from the various fights I frequently take part in.

She could have been staring at me because of my shear awesomeness. Or she could have been admiring me. Given her noble status though she might very well have just been taken back by my unsightliness. But that was neither here nor there, because as soon as she noticed me catch her in the act of staring, I grinned at her, a wide toothy smug grin. She responded by wrinkling her nose and giving me a haughty eye-roll. Despite turning her head away and pretending to ignore me, I still saw her scrutinizing me out of the corner of her eye.

So I gladly scrutinized back. She was short, barely four-foot-seven, and she looked scrawny like a kid. Her ebony hair was clipped to the side with an ornate butterfly pin, except for on stubborn lock of hair that fell draped between her violet eyes, resting lightly againt her nose. The rest of her was nothing special; curveless, skinny, and nearly flat-chested. Which is quite fortunate that it was concealed nicely under flattering red and violet formal robes.

Come to find out later when I had the displeasure of meeting her face to face, what she lacked in size and physique she made up for in shear attitude and personality. I watched her follow her clan into Lord Hitsugaya's mansion and out of sight, and I didn't even try to be subtle about it. When it was all over I laid my large head back down atop a soft mound of grass and proceeded to maim my host's prized rose bushes with my teeth.

0000

As fate would undoubtedly have in for me, it wasn't long before I happened upon miss pretentious again. That very same day, after the Kuchikis had settled into the estate, I found her in the library. She was reading something that looked exceedingly boring all the while managing to look completely absorbed by it. It took several long minutes for her to register my presence even though I was standing not more than a few feet away. When she finally lifted her eyes and acknowledged me it was with a look of amiable curiosity.

"Well hey there," I greeted. I gave her the same grin I did before when our eyes had met in the courtyard. "We have a chance to introduce ourselves now." I added in a condescending tone.

She just leveled me with a look of confusion, and I was a little taken back by the lack of recognition in her gaze.

"Excuse me?" She asked. "Have we met before?"

_Duh,_ see this is why I stake no claim over being clever or insightful. It occurred to me that she wouldn't recognize me from this morning because I was in my dragon form. Now... well now I looked like your run-of-the-mill teenage human flunky. By that I mean I'm tall, almost six foot. I have an angular face, and amber-colored eyes settled beneath a brow that is almost always furrowed into a scowl. All that is topped with the most outstanding messy mane of orange hair you'd ever lay eyes on. Literally, I kid you not, I got hair the color of a god-damned fruit. To top it all off I was dressed like an urchin today, baggy green cargo pants, and a baggy white shirt with a black stripe across the front of it. This was a stark contrast to what the female before me was wearing, seems she never changed out of that fancy formal attire.

I scratched the back of my head rather embarrassed about my initial greeting. "Oh... uh..." I was being quite articulate today. "I saw you before in the courtyard," I explained. "I was that really handsome dragon in the rose garden. You were looking at me... and stuff."

"Oh." Her tone became flat. "It's you." I saw her wrinkle her nose and lift her book as if to ignore me and return to reading.

"Che. Excuse me princess~" I wrinkled my nose right back. Despite the bumpy start, I decided to press forth and introduce myself. "The name's Ichigo, I didn't seem to catch your name."

"That's because I didn't grace you with it."

"You little brat." I hissed under my breath.

"Oh~ so I'm a brat, am I?" She looked up from her book and managed to look down her nose at me. It was quite a feat given that she was naturally vertically challenged, coupled with her sitting position.

"Forget this shit." I growled. I'm not very cultured, and I'm short on patience and manners. I blame my humanity for that. Instead of continuing our conversation I stormed out of the library and left her to her boring book. Before I left I noticed her face form a look of guilt, and she opened her mouth to say something, but I wasn't in the mind to listen anymore.

00000

Dinner that evening was served in a large expansive dining hall. Dusty old tapestries decorated the walls from floor to ceiling in regular intervals, and there were two large braziers on one side of the room where various members of the kitchen staff roasted ducks, chickens, venison, pork, and prime cuts of beef.

A running theme with dragons, we like to eat, and we like watching our meat. We especially like smelling it cook. There were so many dragons packed into the dining hall that we had to come and go in intervals. And this wasn't even all of us, a handful of other clans and many more rogues had yet to arrive, and would probably do so within the next few days.

When I finally entered the dining hall it was around the time that most of the humans were allowed to enter. Being a half-breed means I get treated a cut above humans, unless of course I throw my weight around. When dinner time is concerned its best not to pick any fights, lest the main course find its way to the floor.

I didn't even have a chance to seat my behind before I was bombarded by a couple of familiar faces. The first was a red-haired individual, obnoxious and brash doesn't begin to cover his behavior. If I had to describe him in one word I'd settle with "dumbass." He's roughly my size and we share a rivalry from time to time, but he sold out as a mercenary to the Kuchiki clan half a decade ago, and that pissed me off. In his dragon form he's very serpentine, with a hide formed of bone-like plates.

The other friendly face is a woman. She's known commonly as a vixen in both her human and dragon form. Given that she's a strawberry blonde with a curvaceous body and breasts large enough to suffocate a man, it's not hard to see why. There was a time when I had the hots for her, but I think I can safely admit that it's passed. _Maybe_. I digress, as a dragon she's well known for her feline-esque appearance, and fox-like face. She's what you'd call a furry beast-based dragon, and unlike most that spit fire, she can breath ash. Searing hot ash that blinds you, chokes you, and cakes all over your body. It's a wicked tactic in a fight.

"Rangiku, Renji." I nod to each of them and even clap Renji on the shoulder several times.

"Well look who finally decided to show up." Rangiku brought her hand up over her shoulder to toss her hair to one side. She never did it conciously but most of her movements came off as teasing and sensual, this caused a lot of conflict as most guys assumed she was flirting with them. It was even more convoluded because sometimes she actually was.

"I've been here for a few days now." I defend myself. "Where in the hell have you been?"

"Given that she's Lord Hitsugaya's underling she should have been right here." Cut in Renji. He lifted one of his crazy tattooed eyebrows at the blonde, prompting an explanation.

"I was here!" Rangiku defended, balling her hands into fists. "I was just busy and stuff." She finished her sentence with a pout.

"I'm sure." Scoffed Renji.

I rolled my eyes as the two began bickering back and forth like an old married couple. They were so into it that I couldn't find an opening to get a word in. I occupied my short attention span by scanning the dining hall for other familiar faces. I saw Lord Hitsugaya entertaining a few of the more noble guests, what better time for him to schmooze then now I guess. Then there were Yukichika and Ikkaku, those two were common followers of the rogue known as Kenpachi. Speaking of which, I wondered idly to myself when the big brute would show up. If there was any dragon that could out-class me in size and strength it was him. He was as mountainous as a dragon as he was in human form. He tended to travel with a small human girl who took a liking to him a few years back.

"Oi Renji!" I interrupted their persnickety little bicker battle. My eyes settled upon one particular girl seated on the other side of the room. She was nested amongst several other members of noble clans, but she didn't seem to be talking to anyone. I knew exactly why she was there, simply for show. A trophy. No doubt the kuchiki clan strategically placed her among those nobles simply to garner attention. Maybe if they were lucky, they could marry her off for more affluence and influence.

Renji finally peeled his attention away from Rangiku to find out what I was looking at. "That's Rukia," He unnecessarily explained, leaning against my shoulder.

"Is that her name?" I would've liked the way it sounded if it didn't belong to her. "What do you know about that brat?"

Renji recoiled away from me like a snake. "Brat!?" His brow furrowed, "She's not a brat! She's tenacious, and talented, brave even. She's not afraid of anything." Renji seemed to daze a bit, and his eyes got a far away look. I took a moment to elbow Rangiku and smirk knowingly at her as he continued. "Rukia knows her way around a fight better than most men, and she even kinda acts like one. And then her eyes..."

"We get it Renji~" I cut him off before he started reciting a sonnet about her.

"Oooo~" Teased Rangiku, "Someone's in looove~" Much to Renji's chagrin she brought her hand up to her lips and pretended to hide her obvious smile.

"Am NOT!" Despite his denial, we both saw his cheeks flush the same color as his hair. I tried to stifle a chuckle, but Renji heard it and promptly added, "Aaa, go to Hell. Both of you!"

"Hey hey hey man," I tried my best to placate him. "It's not my place to judge if you have the hots for a little _human_ brat."

I felt his lean muscled finger jab me straight in the chest, and I let out a cough in protest. "_THAT little human brat,_ is a member of the combat tournament committee."

That bit of information struck me like a bag full of bricks. I cleverly changed the subject to hide my surprise. "A tournament huh. I'd probably dominate that."

"Uh-huh." I heard Renji scoff at my comment. "Dream on. You need a recommendation from at least one of the three committee members to even be considered for the tournament. And given your... uh.. condition, they aren't likely to give you one."

"My condition?!" I knew exactly what condition Mr. Asshat right here was referring to. Being a half-breed means that I get left out of a lot of official dragon business. It seems this tournament will be no exception.

"Hey Ichigo, you know I have nothing against it." He immediately went on the defensive.

"Except for making it sounded like a friggin' illness." I suddenly didn't feel very hungry anymore. Instead I stormed out of the dining hall in a childish huff. One thought permeated my irritation with Renji though. _If I want to join that tournament, I need a recommendation from _her.

00000

I didn't see her at all the next morning. I spent the whole time challenging other dragons to brawls in a large clearing located behind the manor. Naturally I won every match. In dragon form I'm about 20 feet in length from nose to hind leg. That doesn't even include my 12 foot long tail. I'm what you call a wyrm, a dragon whose front legs are wings intead of arms, this gives me phenominal upper body strength. That and most other dragons are a good 5 feet smaller than me, or more.

The sound of shrieking came from my current competitor who I had pinned into submission, my teeth firmly clamped around his throat. The noise meant he had admitted defeat, and I released him to let loose my own bellow of victory. It ripped from my lungs with an eery, hollow, echoing sound, which was another side-affect of my humanity. My dragon noises sounded like a demonic leopard snarl, but from underneath water. Unsettling was probably the most accurate way to describe it, but it was a great intimidation tactic against others who've never heard a half breed before.

One moment I was in my zone, victorious, powerful, and smug. The next she was there, watching me, observing my battle prowess. Looking back, if I had been intelligent I should have played it cool, and been a little humble. But I wasn't, and I didn't. I decided in that moment to do a very brash thing, a very human thing, an incredibly teenage thing. I decided to show off.

Once my competitor had slinked away like the loser he was, I puffed up all the spikes around my neck and shoulders and pranced around the yard like an over-sized peacock. Or a rooster, actually it was more of a rooster. Peacocks are pretty.

I made snorting noises, and I lashed my tail back and forth. My teeth bared and my muscles rippling from raw power. I hate to admit it but I wanted her to see me, I wanted her to look, and my actions begged her to notice me. It would be a whole day later before I'd even admit to myself that i was smitten.

Rukia was watching me of course. Her eyes followed all my movements, I could tell even though she was a fair distance away. She had her arms folded over her chest, and she lifted one eyebrow in utter amusement at my antics. From day one she was never impressed by me, but I was at the very least entertaining to her.

She watched me decimate a few more challengers before I finally called it quits. The reason I decided to stop wasn't because I was tired, it was due to my lack of focus. I realized after the third fight that I was doing a lot worse than I oughta be. I chalked it up to the ebony-haired brat watching. She was just so annoying that it was throwing me off.

I went to go lay down and take a break across the yard from her, so that I could watch her without being conspicuous. She didn't stick around for too much longer. Two matches later she left and returned back inside Lord Hitsugaya's mansion. I don't really blame her though, it was rather warm outside. I waited just the proper amount of time, so that it didn't look like I was following her. Then I proceeded to shift back into my human form, and head into the manor to track her down.

Rukia was in the tea room this time. I knew it was her before I even entered the room. There's just something about her voice, I can't explain it. She was conversing with one of Hitsugaya's servants, a mousy young boy with hair as black as her's. The tea table she was sitting at was antique, made of polished maple. The legs were intricately carved, and she was seated in a matching chair cushioned with powder-blue upholstery. When the servant saw me enter the threshold, he cut their conversation short and scampered away. Needless to say, that did not please Rukia. Instead of being polite and taking a seat to talk to her, I decided to be a pompous ass, and I leaned against the door frame grinning.

"Hey Princess." I greeted.

She shot me a look of contempt in regard to my nickname for her. "My name isn't, _Princess._" She hissed. "It's Rukia Kuchiki." She proceeded to pour herself a cup of tea and squeezed a lemon wedge into it.

"Rukia~" I let the name roll off my tongue. No, it wasn't because I liked how it sounded. I also wasn't about to tell her I'd already figured it out from Renji."I saw you out back earlier. Did you see my fights?" I tried to feign ignorance like I hadn't been fully aware of her eyes on me the entire time.

"I'm not sure." She responded, she didn't even lift her eyes to look at me. "Were you behind the puffed-up peacock I saw out there? 'Cause it was pretty hard to see passed that." I watched her take a sip of her tea, and I bit back a snicker when she made a face and added a few sugar cubes.

"A peacock," I hummed. "It's revered as a gorgeous bird, handsome even." I gave her my most dazzling smile.

"Piss off."

I blinked at her for a moment, taken back by her crude language. It's not something I came to expect from a member of a noble family. I assumed only I talked that way. Then again, she had only been adopted into it recently. "Yeah well you aren't bad looking yourself." I decided I should probably compliment her too.

In response I recieved a whithering look before she turned away and continued to fail at ignoring me. Of course I didn't give her the opportunity to succeed, and marched my way to the seat opposite from her. Unceremoniously I planted my behind into the chair and relaxed into its well-built comfyness. When I finally looked across the table at her she was still trying to ignore me, but I caught her stealing a glance my way over the top of her teacup.

I doctored my own cup of tea, all the while letting her watch me two or three times. When the awkwardness between became a squishy kind of tangible I met her gaze and wiggled my eyebrows. She immediately tried to focus her attention elsewhere, and I had to chuckle when her cheeks tinged a soft pink.

"Hey," I started, "What's a guy like me gotta do to get a recommendation from you. Ya know, for the tourney." I tried to wave my tea cup around for emphasis, but only proceeded to slosh it into my lap. I saw Rukia snigger when I clutched my crotch in pain. I suppose it was kinda funny.

"_You," _She motioned unnecessarily at me with her book. "want _my_ recommendation?" She scoffed at that and set her teacup down. "Why? I'm the lone miserable human, my recommendation should mean shit to you." I could tell from the start that the Kuchiki's had ground humility into her. Telling her that her humanity meant she was worth less. Just like me. _Crap, don't bond with her._

"Look... _Rukia."_ It was still rather awkward saying her actual name. "I'm not sure how familiar you are with dragons, but I'm what you call a half-breed. My father is a dragon, and my mother is as human as they come. As a result... I get left out of a lot of dragon-related things. I'd really like to be a part of this tournament..." God I hated to admit this... _Put your pride away. Put it away._ "I need your help to do that."

I watched her face for a few moments, and she appeared to be mulling over what i said. Finally she met my eyes and asked, "what do I get out of helping you?" I don't know what kind of witch-craft Rukia had imbued into her eyes, but I felt transfixed under the full force of those violet irises.

"The satisfaction of doing something nice for once?" In hind sight that probably wasn't the best thing to say to her.

She narrowed her eyes at me but brushed off my question. Instead she posed an agreement that would change the course of our relationship forever. "I need a buffer for the next few weeks. My brother-in-law, Byakuya, is hell bent on tying up loose ends. Regrettably that includes me." I could see the hurt in her eyes. She was a strong person caught in political conflict between dragons. That was enough to make most humans feel helpless. "I'm quite certain that before this gathering has ended... I'm going to be signed off to some other noble family. All to further the Kuchiki ambitions."

"I..." She held up a hand to cut me off, so I clapped my yap shut.

"I need someone to interrupt awkward situations I might be forced into. I also need a partner to attend most of the social functions with, so that Byakuya has no one to pick for me. And lastly it needs to be someone who's intimidating, someone who can hold his own. It'll give me some peace of mind." When she finished she gave me a pointed look, obviously now it was my turn to speak.

At first I knew what I wanted to say. Now that I had the conversational baton, my mouth felt a lot dryer that it had a minute earlier. "Uhhh... Does that mean I'm supposed to be your date or something?"

"I would call it my own personal social body guard." I notice she was quick to correct me.

My face twisted away from confusion, failed at forming a different emotion, and just flopped into dejection. "You just don't wanna call me your date."

* * *

**So now that you've finished it, I'd love some detailed feedback on what you all think. This was really different than most anything I've written yet.**

**This story makes reference to a Hitsugaya/Rukia fanfic called "My Sweet Sacrifce." That story is written by the talented author Hikari-chanX. I commissioned her to write me the story awhile back and she is doing wonderful things with it. I implore you all to give her stories a read. **

**Also there will be a part two. I'm so terrible at oneshots. So here's ANOTHER doubleshot. **

**R&amp;R with thoughts and feelings. Did I pull off first person in a satisfactory way? Did Ichigo seem in character enough for an AU?**


	8. Dragon Infatuation Part II

**I present Dragon Infatuation Part II. I'm not sure if this was highly anticipated, but I worked hard to bring you all a good addition. I also present the announcement for a third installment, and also that I'll be removing Dragon Infatuation from my Short-shorts. When I realized that there would be a part III, my husband insisted that it can no longer be included in my series of short stories. As such, when I finish part III I'll be moving the whole story into its own fanfic, I believe the title will remain the same. **

**Summary of Part I: Ichigo is a half-breed, half human/half dragon. While at a customary gathering of Dragons, he meets a human girl named Rukia, an adoptee of the esteemed Kuchiki clan. After acquiring the knowledge that she's part of a renowned tournament committee he sets off to obtain a recommendation from her. He finds out that Rukia wants something from him as well, and the two strike a bargain that becomes a burden almost more than either can bare.**

**Without further delay:**

**Dragon Infatuation Part II**

* * *

The Gathering, an event that goes down in dragon history every ten years. Youngsters are raised on the stories, adults spend the decade preparing for the event, and the old folks gloat about their exploits. Its the social event where you can pick-up girls, become renowned, and potentially be someone in polite dragon society by rubbing elbows with the nobility. This event is only the second one of my menial lifetime, and unlike pure bloods, I have a short lifetime. All this grandeur happening around me, and through all this, I'm stuck assuming the body guard to little miss social pariah.

I admit it's a little more complicated than that, and she's not quite a social pariah. Some spoiled old-fart dragon will want to "marry" her. And by that I mean they'll want to include her in their little harem of human woman. After all, her Kuchiki name still carries a lot of weight and can potentially overshadow her humanity. To slather whipped cream on top of that, Byakuya Kuchiki's marriage to a human was making human mates look trendy.

Damn it all if I wasn't missing all the best opportunities. I've never been anyone's pet. You wouldn't ever catch me licking boots before this, but that woman held my leash so tight I could feel it chaffing. Here I was escorting her to nightly social events, accompanying her to stuffy dinners, and impeding on unsavory interactions with members of noble dragon society. I was her social slave. Enduring countless snobby looks, hostile attitudes, and responding to her beck and call. All that, just so I could have her damned recommendation. Don't even get me started when Byakuya caught me with her. The man has a stick wedged so far up his hind end its a miracle he even got married.

For every damn social gathering Rukia made me clean up and dress like a dandy. A snazzy black tuxedo, white button-down dress shirt, royal blue cummerbund, and over-polished old-man shoes. The tux even had coat-tails, she obviously couldn't get enough of my tail, so she had to force me to don them as a human as well. It wasn't the worst get-up I could have worn, and at least it was still within the modern century. If you aren't familiar with dragon formal events the easiest way to explain it is, colorful. Most of us live long lives, and have been born in many different decades and centuries from all around the world. So every clan has its own idea of what formal dress code and culture entails. So the result ends up being a veritable melting pot stewing three hundred years of fashion and etiquette.

Speaking of 300 year old dragons, one of the events was celebrating Old-man Yama's three hundred and eleventh year. The stale reptile was surprisingly spry for such and ancient dinosaur fossil. Like all the other socials that Rukia was forced to attend, I was there at her side, a most impressive piece of arm candy if I do say so myself.

The owner of the arm I was escorting wore an elegant garb, a dazzling iridescent strapless evening gown. The shade was a lavender color that melted into a midnight blue depending on the light. Her black hair braided to form a crown that tucked under the back, which fell loose and flowed over her shoulders. It rather reminded me of a certain princess in a galaxy far-far away. Those midnight stiletto heels, I swore had an actual stiletto knife crafted into the heel. Lastly she adorned fine silver chains on both wrists and around her neck.

I'd be lying if I said my jaw hadn't dropped the first moment I saw her like that. But I have an excuse, I'm a 19-year-old male, and she's two years my senior. The hormones get the better of me on occasion, and I swear it never happened again on any of the occasions following. _I swear. _Besides, just cause she dressed like a woman it didn't make her any less childish. The witch still looked like a kid.

Much to my distaste Old Yama's birthday included a lot of dancing. I stalled as long as I could, but eventually Rukia peeled me away from the wall and onto the dance floor. _Oh~_ how ironic, our first dance of the night was a tango. Of course, as I mentioned before, I detest dancing, and I possess no talent for it. I felt rather bad the ninth time I stepped on Rukia's naked toes, I could tell it was hurting her but she muscled it like a soldier. Eventually the songs switched to something slower and more manageable for my paltry skills.

"Hey," I spoke in a low voice, and bent my head to look at her. She looked up, and I took that chance to pull her close against my chest. "Sorry 'bout that. You should know by now, I'm a shitty dancer."

"Don't worry, I've been applying make-up to my feet, to hide all the bruises." She gave me half a smirk, and I felt her hand snake down and pinch the top of my rear.

"Hey, keep it PG!" I tried to suppress my jump of surprise as well as the shiver that followed afterward. I watched her chuckle a bit and rest her cheek against my chest, much to my surprise she didn't put any distance between us. So I held on.

We only shared one more dance, before my stomach started rumbling like the ghastly beast it was. I parted with Rukia so that I could grab myself a bite, and she assured me several times that she'd be fine for awhile.

That was of course a lie, It wasn't more than ten minutes later that I turn around and find her missing. At first I thought maybe she just wandered elsewhere, but a strangled feeling in my gut warned me that something was wrong. And no it wasn't hunger pains. It didn't take me that long to track down Rukia, she has a scent like you wouldn't believe, a mix of cherry blossoms and sun-kissed sand. That's all laced with the irresistible smell of a female, _yeah yeah I'm such a guy, I know._

I rounded a corner and exited out on a terrace to find Rukia trapped between a carved wood ledge, and a rather rough looking man. She was giving him quite an earful, but the punk didn't seem to take any offense by it. Instead he leaned in closer and his lips pulled back into a feral grin. I don't know how trash like that even managed to get into a social like this. For one: they had a dress code, second: you had to be invited or accompany an invitee, third I was familiar with the guy, and I knew he was neither.

The individual vexing my partner was a rogue known by Grimmjow Jaggerjaques. It's a rather grandiose name for such a complete lowlife. I've had a few run-ins with him in the past, and he seems hell bent on tailing me for fights. Normally I wouldn't mind a rival, I like my share of brawls, but Grimmjow was different. He fought like he had nothing to lose, taking cheap shots, cheating, and ultimately fighting until someone couldn't stand or worse. There's not a doubt in my mind that he's killed before, all caught up in the thrill of the fight. The creep was too absorbed in his advances that he didn't even notice me come up behind him until i seized his shoulder in an iron grip.

"You wanna explain what you're doing with my girl?" I practically growled out the question like an interrogator. For some reason Rukia gave me a panicked look that quickly melted into acerbity. _Why in the hell is she angry with me? I'm frickin' doing my job._

Grimmjow chuckled and turned away from Rukia to face me. "Ichi!" His jovial greeting had all my nerves on edge immediately. "I was just asking your gal pal about you. I was hoping you'd show up." He clapped me on the shoulder a little rougher than what you'd consider friendly, and his grin only seemed to grow wider.

I glanced at Rukia letting my eyes ask her what the hell was going on. She just mouthed, "You moron," at me from behind his shoulder.

"What are you doing here Grimmjow?" Might as well just cut to the point.

"Ichi, Ichi, Ichi, you know there's nothing I like more than a good fair fight." His lips finally pulled down over his teeth, and his smile became significantly less white. "It's been ages since we've had a decent brawl. I was thinking we could relive old times, just you and me, and a decent turf to spar on. It could even be in honor of this hoaky gathering." He gestured around himself and little more enthusiastically than what was appropriate.

"I'm sorry Grimmjow," I shoved past the man not so gently and grasped Rukia's arm. "I'm a little busy at the moment, I suggest a different sparing partner." My attempt to return back to the party was walled off as Jaggerjaques stepped in front of me.

"Oh the invitation was only a formality. I'll be seeing you out back this week." His eyes seemed to glow when he said that. "And you can bring your little lady thing along too, so she can watch." He leaned forward and smiled teasingly down at Rukia.

She responded by striking him sharply across the face. A twinge of pride surged through me at that same instant. Grimmjow just recoiled away and gave a sadistic chuckle.

"I like 'em with a little fight in 'em~"

I bared my teeth at him before making a point to shove him aside. I kept a firm hold on Rukia the entire time, using my body to force distance between her and Grimmjow. Once we were well away from him and back in the safety of ballroom, Rukia rounded on me. She used every little inch of her tiny little body to make her presence larger than life. Glaring down her nose, brows stitched, fists balled, legs planted firmly apart, she was a little ball of demon fire just waiting to pounce.

"I'm _your _girl?"

_I don't get what her problem is._

"I had everything under control, and you had to show up and ruin it!" I felt her start slugging me, and I used my arms to block her fists. "Don't you realize the creep was just using me to get to you?! And I thought you were eating!"

"Rukia, calm down." I blocked another strike. "What the heck are you on about?"

"It was so obvious!" She finally stopped her physical abuse but continued her verbal. "He wanted to know what the connection between us was, and I was in the process of convincing him there was none. Then you walked up and called me _your_ girl. You handed him exactly what he wanted. Now he thinks there's something between us, and that he can use me for leverage." She brought her hand up and jabbed me in the chest a couple of times. "Mark my words, Ichigo."

"Ain't nothing gonna happen to ya." I took a step away from her, and scratched my hair. "He's just itching for a fight, but he's not gonna get it. 'Sides I'm more than a match for him."

"I highly doubt your fighting prowess is large enough to rival your inflated ego. Additionally I'd rather not get dragged into your shit."

I tilted my head back and looked at her from the corner of my eye. "You sure talk dirty for having sucha pretty mouth." I mumbled. I felt her sock me in the stomach again, and it caused me to grunt. The little lady hits harder than you'd think.

I fended off a few more strikes before I just snatched her hands. I felt her stop struggling when my large fingers wrapped firmly around her tiny wrists. For a moment we just stared at each other, my brown eyes twinkling with amusement as she breathed heavily, catching her breath.

"Hey." I breathed.

"Psh~" She turned her head away and tried to hide the small smirk that threatened her hardened exterior. "You moron."

"Let's say we get out of here and get something to eat. _Together_." I added.

"Are you asking me out?" Rukia pinned me with a look.

"Maybe." I tried to shift my gaze elsewhere, and had to fight the color in my cheeks. "Don't worry it's not a date. It's a friendly meal between a noble and her personal social body guard." I tried extra hard to assure her.

She slipped her left hand from mine, and pulled me along out of the event hall. I could never explain it, but for some reason I could be myself with Rukia. It's like she never cared if I were human or a dragon. And my half-breed status never meant anything to her. She never brought it up, never teased me, and never treated me like I was any different from other dragons.

All except for when her brother was concerned. Something about her brother-in-law killed everything that was Rukia. And that pissed me off.

0000

It was during one of these events that Byakuya cornered us. I don't think the man ever approved of Rukia to begin with, and it was apparent that my presence was even farther from his tiny little box of approval. The esteemed Alpha of the Kuchiki clan happened upon us and did the polite thing by greeting his sister-in-law. Don't worry he made sure to leave out a greeting for me entirely.

"Rukia." His baritone voice had an uncanny ability to slice through the overall din of the room. Her brother-in-law is a tall man, about my height with a long angular face. He's got skin as pale as a bowl of cream, and eyes the color of frozen metal. His straight hair is blacker than void and comes down past his shoulders, kinda like a chick. Everything else about him screams nobility, especially his traditional Japanese formal robes, and hair ornaments called kenseiken.

She was a little hesitant to respond, but eventually I heard an ashamed "Hai, brother." escape her soft lips. From the moment he graced us with his presence the proud and spirited side of Rukia fizzled out like a smolder in the rain. She kept her eyes downcast, and there wasn't a hint of a smile gracing her features. In fact her whole body became rigid; I could feel it because she was hanging off _my_ arm.

Byakuya's cold and emotionless gaze flickered in my direction for a moment. To this day I've never been able to read the man's emotions, but I'd like think he felt disgust behind that stoic mask. After the initial once over, he turned his attention back to Rukia and spoke. "I don't approve of your company this evening. I trust that next time you can do _much_ better."

I watched his steel-colored eyes burn into Rukia, demanding obedience. Damned dragons, always forcing subservience on their clan members. _She's a human, your alpha coersion tactics won't work._ I like to think Rukia is a stronger person than that.

Rukia open her mouth, and the ground seemed to drop out beneath me. I witnessed the scene before me play out in slow motion, tight knots twisting around in my stomach. I saw her lips begin to form the single-syllable word of acceptance. She was going to cower before him, and just agree. _Pathetic_, and yet it hurt me to think that.

"It's going to be rather hard for her to do better, _Byakuya_." _That's right jackass, I used your first name. What are you gonna do about it? _I interrupted the exchange before she could give into him. The alpha's gaze shifted my way, and I swear I saw emotion flicker there. Disdain, hatred, disgust. "She's already being accompanied by the best," I sneered. "Anything else would just be settling." Finishing with a leveled glare of my own.

I'm a rogue, I'm also strong and unpredictable. If I wanted to I could be every bit an alpha, and he knows it. In dragon form i'm also six feet larger than him, and probably much stronger. I could turn this into a fight easily and he also knows that.

"I don't believe I was talking to you, _boy._" He wasn't the least bit intimidated by me. He's gotta be at least seventy years my senior, if a fight did break out between us, he's got experience and intelligence on his side. No doubt he's probably a little faster than me as well.

To hell with all that, I initiated my challenge to him regardless. I bared a few of my teeth, expelled a sharp breath, and let my eyes shift from their normal amber hue to a demonic golden glow. I don't even know why I challenged the brother of this irritating midget. Even if I did fight Byakuya, what would I have gained?

"Ichigo!" Rukia interrupted my callous display and yanked hard on my arm. "Brother please excuse us. I apologize for his misdemeanor." _Ah, God. Rukia stop making this worse. Don't bend your knee to him._ She did. She quickly bowed her apology and the next thing I knew she was dragging me away and out of the event hall. Her brother-in-law just watched us silently with a guarded expression.

00

"You idiot!" I felt her hard and bony fist slam into my solar plexus, and it caused the wind to rush right out of my lungs. "What were you thinking!?"

"It's really no big deal, Rukia." My voice was a little raspy from the pain. "I could have taken him, easy."

The expression she mauled me with was one of disgust, and doubt. She didn't believe that I was any match for her brother. _Ouch, my priide~_

"He would've killed you, and for what!?" She threw her arms in the air and stomped one of her feet in my direction. For such a tiny woman she had an enormous presence. Speaking of which, where did all that passion go five minutes prior? "What exactly would you have gained even if you had won? Tell me, moron!"

"Well I.. uh..." She had a point. I had been all stoked to challenge her brother to a fight, and it had all been for... _her._ "Hell I dunno." A huff of irritation was all I could come up with. "I was doing my job, okay! Our agreement was that I'm your buffer. Well I was buffing, wasn't I?"

"Yeah, right into an unmarked grave!" She placed her head unceremoniously into her hand and mumbled. "I can't believe you."

"Why the hell do you even care?" I really didn't understand what the big deal was.

Apparently that was it, she wasn't even going to answer my question. I watched her face contort into livid anger, she gave me one more venomous glare before stalking away from me with as much dignity as she could salvage.

00000

About the fifth day into the Gathering, I was sick. Not the normal sickness caused by illness, no I was suffering from shifting sickness. I'd been cooped up in my human body for far too long, the dragon in me yearned to be free. Attending all of Rukia's social events, and following her around like a damned dog left no time in my schedule for me to be myself. Despite getting a little hostile with a few other nobles, not a single one had the guts to actually follow through into a fight. So it seemed my reputation preceded me.

I was late meeting Rukia on a terrace located on the west side of the estate. She asked me to meet her there an hour ago, and I was having a little trouble concentrating on where I was going. I remember taking a moment to rest my head against a wall and catch my breath. There was sweat dripping down my skin, drenching my nice clothes, and my skin itched. Oh god, everything itched, I felt like a lizard trapped in layer of old skin, too dry, and too tight, it just needed to be shed.

I should have known better, I really should. Due to my _condition_ I can only keep my human form for a few days, then I need to change and let off some steam. Because I don't live as long as other dragons, I don't have decades to learn self control like they do. It's been four days since I've been in dragon form, that's a day longer than I usually go. At this point anything could set me off into my dragon form.

But I'm stubborn, and also pretty stupid. I was determined to find Rukia and keep my end of the bargain, well not just the bargain anymore, there's something else. The last couple of days were interesting to say the least; I certainly learned a little bit about myself. For starters, I'm whipped; all she has to do is give me the look, and I come running to her side. I also respect her a hell of a lot more than she deserves. More often than not I catch myself sticking up for her, protecting her pride, and well.. being her _friend. _Then there's my jealousy. At first it was just my job to keep other men away from her, but now, even if she broke off our agreement I would still swoop in and chase off potential suitors. Maybe its the dragon in me, but when it concerns _her_ I feel possessive. Like she's my personal hoard of treasure.

I struck my head against the wall and tried to shake those thoughts away. I have no business getting attached or being friends with that noble pain-in-the-ass. A few more strikes against the wall and some ragged forced breaths and I felt a little better.

"Keep it together." I repeated the small mantra to myself to help maintain focus, and it seemed to work well enough. I've used mind over matter techniques to help maintain control for awhile now. I was pretty confident with myself when I pushed aside the glass doors to the terrace, I even reached up and brushed some sweat off my brow. That was when I froze. My hand dropped to my side and clenched into a tight fist; I even felt my nails start to shift into claws and pierce the skin in my palm. Blood slithering out between my knuckles.

Rukia was sitting at a lunch table, small finger sandwiches laid half eaten before her. She was leaning back in her crafted iron chair, and I could tell that she had dozed off in the warm afternoon air. I would have considered her rather adorable like that if it hadn't been for one thing. One little annoying pest I should say. That young black-haired servant boy whom I had seen her conversing with a few times prior was seated right next to her, a brush in hand. I watched him tenderly run that brush through her hair, smiling down at her in ways that made my blood feel like magma.

It was the way he touched her, the way he smiled at her, the proximity between them. It all set me off and rubbed me the wrong way; I didn't like it. Before I could even comprehend what was going on I felt my skin ripple and shift, like it was peeling off my body in waves. I felt my muscles and bones stretch and contort. I started towards the little mousy servant-boy and opened my mouth to tell him off. The sound that ripped from my lungs wasn't anything human, not a shout, not an order, not even profanity. No, the sound that escaped so forcefully was a hollow sounding howl that shook the bones of everyone on that terrace. Not that I even paid the others any mind, it was like they didn't exist. The only thing my mind could focus on was the terrified boy in front of me. I wanted his blood, badly.

Halfway across the terrace I ripped out of my human skin, and my massive reptile jaws came crushing down on the table that Rukia and the servant boy had been occupying. At this point the boy had thrown himself away, and against the balustrade edge of the terrace. Rukia had woken with a start when I'd first let a howl peel, and was now standing off to the side screaming, "Ruunnn Hanataro!" _Huh, so that was his name. Pathetic._

I spit chunks of what had been a very nice hand-carved table from my mouth, and turned on the servant again. Hanataro saw me lock my demon-gold eyes on him, and proceeded to throw himself over the edge of the balustrade. Lucky for him, this was only second floor level and there were many perfectly pruned hazel hedges to break his fall. Unfortunately the fall seemed to have stunned his frail little body, and he became prone to another attack. I wasted no time charging over the edge after him, but in my state of rage I wasn't paying any attention to size ratios. Turns out my stocky barrel-chested torso got wedged between two pillars that served as supports for the third level balcony just above us. My snapping maw stopped just feet above the frightened boy, and he got to have a very intimate look at my dental hygiene.

Somewhere in all this Rukia was still screaming. Though now it no longer consisted of concerns for Hanataro, instead it was pretty much just my name and many pleas for me to stop. None of which I paid any mind to. I doubled my efforts to rend the flesh off that human boy and was finally able to smash through one of those pesky pillars. About the same time my prey recovered and made a run for it across the western clearing. He seemed to be heading towards the trees located on the other side, but there was half a mile of cleared open land between him and his forested safety, and I was much _much _faster.

Just as my hind feet connected with the shrubbery below, I felt something hard connect with the side of my head. I turned to find that Rukia had somehow hurled one of the wrought iron chairs at me. Despite her heavy breathing she pitched herself over the crumbled rail and onto my face. I commend the little lady, I can't think of a single human who would grapple a dragon in all out rage. She was diversion enough, because I began whipping my head back and forth, as well as hopping to and fro in an effort to dislodge her. One particularly hard jolt sent her flying and I swore I heard a sickening sound when she hit the grass.

Rukia let out a pained cry before she just laid there, unmoving. That noise was enough to make me stop and utter a small whimper, my eyes becoming dull as the rage ebbed. But it didn't last long, I caught sight of Hanataro doubling back in all the commotion, most likely in an effort to assist Rukia. I was upon him in an instant taking in a lung full of air, and preparing to release a breath of fire.

It was at this time that another dragon joined the fray. The ground trembled and the trees snapped to announce his arrival, like the dirge of a calamity. The behemoth that tore its way from the trees was about eight feet taller than I was and built like a Panzer Maus. I knew the dragon immediately, I'd fought him a few times in the past; they had been great battles, but I was eventually overpowered. Kenpachi Zaraki they called him, the most infamous of all rogues, and the largest dragon to walk the earth since a thousand years ago. All 12 tons of dragon barreled itself straight at me, and I didn't even have a chance to brace myself. I felt his thick cranium crash against my rib cage and send me sprawling on the grass, tearing up clots of dirt in the process.

Kenpachi, or Kenny as he's been nicknamed, was a large and ugly dragon. A mottled gray and black hide sporting the nastiest collection of white scars you'd ever see. There was a particularly large one that ran the length of his face, starting above his left eye, and leaving off at the base of his chin. Two large tusks poked from the corners of his mouth, coming down like the fangs of a saber-cat, this resulted in what look like a permanent feral grin etched upon those features. Kenny's large head was crowned with eleven cruelly curved spikes, the color of bleached ivory. His massive shoulders ended in arms and taloned front feet that put the grizzliest of bears to shame again and again. Other than that he was a rather unremarkable dragon with only a littering of spikes on his shoulders to break up the mundane coloring. In a side by side comparison, this dragon made me look _very_ handsome.

It didn't take me long to recover from my shock, and go on the offensive. I lunged at my challenger, and he gladly met me in a grapple. Did I mention that Kenny likes to fight others for sport? I highly doubt the well-being of a couple humans even crossed his mind when he locked horns with me for battle. No, he most likely saw my feral rage, and figured this would be the most interesting fight he'd get to partake in all week. This diversion of course, gave Hanataro a fantastic opening to flee and find refuge in the manor.

For a moment it seemed like we were pretty evenly matched, but Kenny had shear size and weight on his side, and a slight shift in his footing sent me toppling backwards. He took this oppurtunity to sink his teeth into my shoulder and press into my chest with a large bear-like paw. The breath in my lungs wheezed out of me like a strangled balloon, and my ribs threatened to give from the unbearable pressure.

It took all my efforts to whip my head around and sink my own teeth into the soft tissue of Kenpachi's throat. This was followed by bringing my hind legs up and digging them into his side, raking my seven-inch talons across his worn hide. Luckily it was enough pain to make him release me and rear back with a distressed bellow.

I took the opportunity to roll away and right myself, giving him warning snarls, and the occasional snap of my jaws to force some distance. We circled each other for a minute or so before he took a wild lunge at me, I met him in another grapple and bit the side of his jaw. I felt his blood ooze into my mouth, it tasted so bitter and sick I felt like gagging. We stayed like this for several moments, shifting our weight around, feet clamoring for the best purchase. By some miracle I was able to throw Kenny off balance, and force him to stumble back several yards. That was of course the worst possible mistake I could have made. It brought that behemoth directly over Rukia's prone form, endangering her already questionable well-being.

She must have been roused from her unconscious state, because her scream split the air like the call of a wounded crane. That was enough to bring about my senses, I shed the tattered and spent cloak of rage that I wore, and threw my form at her, using my own body to shield her from Kenpachi's massive hind leg. I felt him step on me, and even flinched, but the pain was minimal, and I had Rukia safe in the talons of my left wing.

The act left me open to another frontal attack, and Kenny capitalized it. I felt his fangs grab my neck just above my shoulders, with a twist and the release of his hold, he sent me rolling along the ground. Rukia slipped from my claws, and I clamored to regain my balance and protect her. Kenny came at me again, attempting to sink his fangs into my side. I was just barely able to maneuver my hind end around and slam my tail into his side. The impact knocked him over onto his side, and he rolled around a bit.

"Ichigo!" Rukia's scream pulled my attention away from my opponent, and I adjusted my footfall in time to miss the girl below me. The stumble gave Kenpachi the chance to seize my tail, and drag me into the ground. Nearly falling on Rukia in the process, but I quickly countered by coiling my body around her like a tower. With that I hunkered down and stopped moving, if I had been in the right of mind at the start of this I would have just laid down and accepted defeat.

Kenny doesn't fight to kill, nor does he fight for blood. The largest dragon of all only fights for sport, when you take all the fun away and refuse to fight back he quickly loses interest. This did nothing to sway him from antagonizing me though. I felt a right hook slam into the side of my face and claws rake over my scales, causing blood to drip off my face. This was followed by another to my side, and I let out a cough of blood and saliva when the wind got knocked out of me. I'm pretty sure he cracked one of my ribs, still I refused to get up.

Finally Kenpachi grabbed me with his teeth, just above my collar bone, picked me up and slammed me down into the ground two yards away. I let my body just crumple in a heap, blood trickling from my nostrils and mouth. Honestly I couldn't move to fight back even if I'd wanted to. I lost track of Rukia after that, but to my relief he stopped. Finally realizing the battle was over my oppressor gave out an irritated huff, with one last noise of indignation he slumped his shoulders and retreated. I didn't actually witness him go, but the beating stopped, and I vaguely remember hearing him lumber off into the distance.

"Ichigo!" The sound of Rukia calling my name inspired me to crack an eyelid. I saw a blurry image of her running toward me, she looked so tiny and child-like; even more so than when I'm in human form. I felt her place her hands against my snout, she proceeded to call my names several more times. The noise was giving me a headache, so I rumbled out what I hoped was a sound of assurance. I could never tell how humans interpreted my half-bred noises, dragons couldn't even interpret my noises. Alas being a half-breed, it makes me wonder what I really am. Not a human, not a dragon, I only know what I am not.

My little black haired midget was able to shake me from my existential thoughts and command my attention once more. She hugged _me_. It was rather awkward given our leviathan size difference, but it touched me all the same. Her small scrawny arms wrapped around my bloodied snout, and held me tight. I crooned happily at her as my eyes slowly slipped shut, the effort to keep them open too herculean for me to muster.

_Rukia, I'm so sorry. _I remember wishing she could have heard me, before my whole world went black.

* * *

**I really hope this did justice for part 1. I tried super hard to make this a welcome addition. I also worked hard to build up tension, and character. I hope their interactions and feelings are believable. This is my favorite story to write so far. **

**If you choose to review, I'd like you to answer these questions:**

**1\. What do you like about Dragon Infatuation, both part 1 and 2?**

**2\. If you feel there is OOCness, explain why you feel that way, please? I can't change what I don't see. Point it out.**

**3\. What would you like to see happen?**

**4\. What do you think will happen?**

**5\. What parts do you dislike? Furthermore, how can I improve them?**

**Thanks, I hope you continue to follow this in Part III.**


	9. Dragon Infatuation Part III

**There will be a complete overhaul on Parts I and II coming in the next week or so. Since my plot has gotten longer, and this has grown out of a short story, I need to adjust the rhythm and flow of the first two parts. I'll be including more interactions between Renji and Rangiku, as well as some cute/funny scenes between Ichigo and Rukia.**

**I also won't be moving the story until parts 1 and 2 are overhauled and revised. When Dragon Infatuation becomes a stand-alone story, I want it to be as strong and well-worked as I can make it. **

* * *

Dragon Infatuation Part III

First I got an earful from Lord Hitsugaya. It was very entertaining to see such a small guy so absolutely pissed. The little lordling, was a pure-blood prodigy that inherited his family's estate at a young age. Well, young for a dragon at least. He looked like a diminutive teenager when actually he was about a hundred years old. Lord Hitsugaya reamed me about damaging his property, and about how costly it was going to be to repair his terrace, and the turf that me and Kenpachi turned into a war zone.

The day after my fight with Kenpachi, Byakuya, the prince of self-importance decided to grace me with a visit. I didn't even hear him enter, I was too busy shifting my weight and trying to find a comfortable position. The curtained off "room" they placed me in was about four sizes too small for my massive form. So I was forced to find new and creative ways to stretch and comfort my aching muscles. I'd just finished settling when his voice cut the air.

"Kurosaki." It was a first to hear him greet me. I looked up at him in response, my golden eyes studying his stoic expression. The man just stood there watching me, almost the same way someone watches an animal. Several moments of silence passed before he finally spoke again. "I appear to have captured a butterfly." The statement would have seemed odd, and irrelevant except that he held up his hand, and there was a small white butterfly perched on the end of his middle finger. I tilted my head in response, and regarded him with caution.

"She is such a beautiful and free-spirited creature. Set apart from anything else in her kind by her royal nature. This one _especially_ so." I gave his mundane and rather small insect a once over. I wasn't quite sure what he was getting at. He continued, "But in the end, she's only an insect, small, weak, helpless, and _fragile._" His voice became ice on the last word, and he curled his fingers around the butterfly. Then proceeded to place it on a curtain nearby, where it remained, fluttering it's wings ever once in awhile.

"Let me supply you with another analogy." He pulled out a cigar, and a cigarette, placing the cigarette on my nose, as if offering it. "Would you like a light?" Byakuya posed the question so casually. I grumbled in return, uninterested. "Suit yourself." I watched him put the cigar in his own mouth and light the end with a rather expensive looking zippo. When he was finished he casually took a few puffs, and let out a breath.

"Allow me enlighten you on the differences between these two."

_It's not like I can decline, now can I?_

"I despise cigarettes because they are cheap, and they smell foul. A sad and pathetic offspring derived from the cigar."

I emitted a low growl when I realized where he was going with all this.

"While a cigarette is for the commoners, I much prefer a cigar, it's like the nobility of tobacco products. Classier, and more modern than a pipe." Byakuya took another puff from his cigar and blew the smoke in my direction. There were a few more moments of silence between us, then Byakuya bent and picked the ignored cigarette off my nose. He continued talking as he lit the offensive metaphor. "The lifespan of this cheap imitation is so short, it will inevitably burn out in a fraction of the time it takes the cigar." His eyes narrowed at me, as he took another breath. "If I were to take this cigarette and put it with something lovely, like... shall I say _my_ butterfly." He brought the now burning cigarette and put it near the white butterfly still perched on the canvas curtain. "It would most assuredly destroy it."

I watched in horror as he rubbed the cigarette out on the small delicate creature, and both the offensive metaphor and the now singed insect fell to the grass covered ground below. This infuriated me beyond belief. Immediately I pulled myself off the ground, let out a guttural snarl and brought my head around to attack him.

Before I could even snap my jaws at him, Byakuya seized my left horn and held my head at arm's length. He didn't so much as stumble in his action. With a flex of his muscles he forced my head down into the grass and dirt, _hard._ The Alpha didn't release my horn and proceeded to hold me, despite my best efforts to struggle. Apparently I was still recovering from my previous battle. I continued to snarl and snort hot air at him anyway.

"It is unbecoming for my sister to fraternize with your kind." He informed. "It would be in the best interest of you _both_, if you would stay away from her. This is your only warning_ boy._" With that Byakuya released me, and straightened back up into his perfect posture. I saw the nails of his right hand still in the form of claws, and a few dark scales glittering against his skin. Apparently he had to force a partial shift in his right arm, just to exude enough strength to hold down an injured half-breed.

"Rukia was discharged from the infirmary today, with only a few minor cuts, and some contusions." He continued to inform me. "But I should warn you. If she had been admitted with anything worse than that, I would have made this visit to commit some _very_ necessary homicide." His steel colored eyes glowed an eery silver for a moment, then without another word he vacated my infirmary room, and left me to my thoughts.

Lady Unohana the head of the infirmary, spent the better part of the first day flocking around me like a mother hen. While also keeping me prisoner in her giant medical tent until my wounds healed. If a dragon incurs injury in a form, they are strictly advised not to shift forms until the wounds heal. Thus, for the past day and a half I spent it curled awkwardly in a walled off area of the infirmary tent in full dragon. My injuries healed quite fast, and by mid-day on the second day I was ready to be discharged. But as such, Unohana was taking her sweet time in doing so.

This gave me lots of time to think about how I wasn't going to be able to see Rukia anymore. Part of me was quite relieved, it meant I could return to my normal life and I wouldn't have to play babysitter anymore. Then there was my chest, it felt like a large lead slug, weighing me down and causing a foreign ache. I was also rather bummed about the tournament scheduled to happen at the end of the week. I wouldn't be participating now.

_What am I so worried about anyway? That girl is nothing but trouble. _I grunted at myself, as if a vocal sound made my thoughts valid. _I've never lost my head over a girl, and I'm not going to now. She's short, she's bossy, she's stuck-up. _I tried not to think of her good qualities. _She's pompous, dressy, rich, the complete opposite of a bourgousie punk like me._

It was in this state of mind that I had my latest visitor. She entered my room to find me in a most awkward position. I was laying on my back this time, neck craned around, and tail curled the same way. So when I cracked an eyelid to see who it was, I saw her upside down.

I wasn't used to seeing her the way she was today, no formal clothes, no make-up, no regal manner. She was dressed in blue jeans, and a teal blouse under a brown cardigan. He hair was a little messy, and her feet were clad in polka-dot flip flops. I don't know why, but I rather liked it.

_Rukia. You look..._

"It's not fair!" She declared, the sudden cry hurting my ears. Then she glared down at me, and frowned. "I'm not going to thank you for saving me."

_I know, I don't expect you to._ We both knew this was all my fault to begin with.

She stood there for a minute longer just looking at me. I closed my eyes after that, I couldn't bare to see her eye me with such disappointment. It hurt. I always hated being a failure.

_You aren't supposed to be here... You should really go._

My eyes flung back open and I was quite startled when I felt Rukia clumsily climb onto my stomach, then scoot herself up onto the middle of my chest. I couldn't really see her at this point because the angle was bad, but there was no mistake when she flung herself across the expanse of my torso.

My dragon heart was probably about the size of her whole body, and I really hoped she was unable to feel the way it hammered in my chest right now. If Rukia did feel my frantic heart, she didn't say anything. I heard her let out a content hum, and felt her idly rub my scales with her hands. I answered with my own rumbling hum of approval, it felt nice.

I'm not sure how long we stayed that way. I imagine I felt like a large warm pillow of some kind because Rukia eventually fell asleep on me. I realized it not long after she stopped rubbing. Her breathing kinda evened out, and her body became rather limp. I hesitated a moment or two before lifting my head and angling it around to look down at her.

_Oi Rukia~ You appear to have nodded off on me. What am I gonna do with you? _

0000

An hour or two later, found me and Rukia much the same as before. Me laying rather uncomfortably on my back, while she cuddled against my warm and slightly hairy chest. I entertained myself by playing with her hair and watching her nose wrinkle. Turns out, she's actually just as grouchy as a sleeper as she is when she's awake. I had just started braiding one of the locks of her hair when she murmured at me in a sleepy voice.

"Mmm, Ichigo, stop that. Trying to sleep."

"Don't let _me_ disturb your beauty sleep, Princess." I chuckled in response. Letting her hair be at peace.

"That's not my name, moron." She responded a little more forceful. Seems she was finally waking up. She sniffed a couple times and murmured, "You smell like a sweaty old reptile tank."

"Rukia~" I whispered in her ear, my voice just a low hum. I felt her shiver against my skin in response and it made me smile. This caused her to adjust her position. She lifted her head to look at me and I met her eyes with the warm amber of my own. "Hey." I greeted.

For a moment Rukia just looked blankly at me. Then I watched the calm exterior melt right off and harden into a tense expression. It was like she couldn't decide whether to be livid or horrified. I felt her whole body stiffen up, and her muscles became tense like a guitar string.

"Please, umm-Rukia. Please don't get up quite yet."

"You're naked." She hissed.

"Yes, well-uhhh, where dragons are concerned nakedness happens." I tried to suppress the embarrassed color in my cheeks, but to no avail. "Unless you wish to get more than an eyeful, I suggest you don't get up." She didn't seem convinced that _that_ was any worse than the predicament she was already in.

"This is a little forward, especially for you." Her hand connected with the side of my face, but honestly I deserved it. "That's for being a pervert." She added. Her eyes dropped then, and traveled down my chest, curiosity seeping into her mask of irritation.

"Oh no you don't!" I wrapped my arms around her and held her still so she couldn't let her eyes wander where I didn't want them. "You live with dragons, shouldn't you be used to this by now?" Between being a dragon, and the way my Dad was in general, I'd developed a pretty strong tolerance for nudity. Of course, that only concerned male nudity, I actually haven't seen many nude females come to think of it.

"All the dragons I've lived with had the decency not to shift in front of a lady."

"Well technically I shifted beneath you-"

"That's a very grown up answer, smart-ass." She rolled her eyes at me. After a moment or two of silence, things just got really awkward for me. Acerbity and curiosity was not the response I expected from this woman. I finally released her, and she climbed away from me not all that different from when she climbed atop of me. "Oh my." I heard her murmur before she proceeded to turn her back to me. I won't lie, my pride sizzled a bit at that.

I sat up and crossed my legs in an effort to hide my cash and prizes. I looked around the small expanse of the infirmary room for something to cover myself with. But there was only the grass on the ground and the canvas walls.

"Here" Her sudden expression was accompanied by a brown cardigan tossed in my face.

"What's this for?"

"To tie around your waist, moron."

After fumbling with the small article of clothing I finally tied it around my waist like a make-shift loin-cloth. Then I got up and stood awkwardly in the middle of the room unsure of what to say next. "Uhh, thanks."

Rukia hesitated a moment, peeking over her shoulder to see if I was properly covered. After confirming it was safe she turned to face me, arms-crossed, and her expression bitter. "Are you this frisky with all the ladies? Or am I a special case?" It didn't escape my notice how she kept averting her eyes every few seconds like she was embarrassed and forcing herself not to stare.

"Oh come on! Have you seen this room, its about one third my normal size. My wounds were healed, I was uncomfortable, and it wasn't like I was gonna get comfortable with you on my chest like that. So I did the next best thing, I just didn't realize you were gonna be such a..." I fumbled to find the right word but came up empty handed.

Rukia huffed in response. "I'm not promiscuous if that's what you're implying. Besides if you didn't want me to look, you shouldn't have flaunted."

The conversation didn't have a chance to go any farther; both of us freezing when we heard a voice outside. It was a deep baritone, commanding and easy to pick out over the natural din of the infirmary.

"Has Rukia Kuchiki been seen entering or exiting this structure? I require her presence." He must have been asking one of the infirmary attendants, but they only seemed to cower and mumble out nonsensical excuses.

"We have to go," whispered Rukia. "That's my brother."

"No shit, but I haven't been discharged yet." I mouthed back.

She gave me an "Oh really." look. Tilting her chin down, raising an eye brow, a set frown below, and glaring at me from under her brows. Then she pointed to the side of canvas that served as the wall to the outside. I understood what she meant immediately, but that canvas was heavy, and tethered.

With one last moment of hesitation, I resigned to the fact that this girl was going to get me in a lot of trouble. I just couldn't bring myself to care. So I grabbed two handfuls of the canvas and wrenched it up, tethers and all. I'd be lying if I said I didn't use some of my dragon strength to accomplish that task. It was just enough room for her to crawl out underneath. When I was sure she was clear, I wriggled my way right after her. I was successful getting out on the other side, and breathed in the fresh air of freedom, but the brown cardigan wasn't so lucky. It had gotten snagged on the canvas, and my stuff was once again bare for the world to see.

Rukia did the polite thing and hid her eyes, but not as quickly as I would have liked. I did the polite thing, and cursed under my breath. We didn't have long to celebrate our freedom though, Byakuya's voice could be heard from inside, and we both knew he was outside of the now vacated infirmary room. I decided it was time to stretch myself.

Right before Rukia, I began shifting to my true form. My face elongated, and my lips peeled back to reveal rows of fangs. Two large horns sprang forth from my skull, and my hair dissolved into a blazing mane of spikes. My fingers extended and became long and spider like, this was followed soon after by the soft fleshy membrane that would be my wings. Scales rippled their way through my skin, layer by layer, crawling down my body. My spine extended forming a large and deadly tail, and I felt the bones in my legs stretch and contort forming into the taloned and powerful legs I was used to.

The last time she'd seen me shifting, I had been in a feral rage, charging down her servant friend, and hurting her in the crossfire. It was rather painful to watch her now, eyeing me with abject terror. I felt the constriction of self-loathing worm around in my stomach. _What am I? _Rukia just stood there, terrified and frozen in place. It took all the willpower I possessed to move, I was so afraid I'd frighten her away. But I laid myself down, and and let out the closest thing to a whimper as I could muster.

"Well?" Rukia, shrugged away her fear the same way she would shed a coat. "What are you waiting for. I want up." To my surprise she approached me, and made to climb on my back. What I heard in her voice wasn't disdain, or fear, it was approval. I bit back the warm feeling that coursed through my veins, and bared my back to her. She shimmied her way up, it wasn't graceful, or perfect, but then it was Rukia. I couldn't expect the childish brat to be anything but what she was. And that was just fine.

I took to the skies as soon as I was sure she had a firm grip. Her body was nestled between my shoulder blades, her fingers clinging to some of my spikes for dear life. Of course normally I'm an excellent flyer, I blame the rocky start on my extra passenger, it was throwing me off. I had a rough take off, clipped a few trees just trying to get enough altitude, then made a couple of shear drops while trying to get into a wing-beat rhythm. This made Rukia shriek a few times and proceed to tremble, but in the end I leveled off and things smoothed out. _God, she acts like I was trying to kill her._

Besides, If she had the nerve to call me a shitty flyer, I could say Rukia was a lousy rider. I haven't let very many humans mount me. Mainly just my sisters; but Rukia didn't know a lick about riding a dragon. She was rigid, and clingy, complete dead weight. Not that she really weighed much more than a dog, but it didn't help. When a dragon flies, their whole body moves in a flowing movement, and she wasn't flowing. Just static against my back, and it felt horribly awkward.

I was well away from Lord Hitsugaya's estate, and the infirmary when I realized Rukia was having trouble keeping her grip. A particular updraft sent a stutter through my wing beats, and the jarring caused Rukia's hold to slip, her body slid along my scales before her hands grasped some of my spikes again. I let out a thrum of irritation, and forced my whole body to stiffen up and become a little more stable. This meant instead of flying, I was now gliding, wings locked out and spread wide in order to catch as much air as I could for as long as I could.

I half expected Rukia to continue to cling halfway down my back, but to my surprise she inched herself back up to my shoulder blades, one spike at a time. Her bravery astounded me on more occasions than I could count.

I didn't have to glide for long before I came across a large pool of water where we could land and chill for a bit. Of course Rukia was full of objections when I started circling the large pond, or maybe it was a small lake, in hopes to land. When I finally adjusted to an angle where I was working against the wind, I angled my wings to let myself drop slowly towards the surface of the water. About ten feet from the surface, I beat my wings to slow my decent even more, and I was rather proud of myself when I only mildly cascaded into the water. I toppled over when one of my beating wings submerged and caused drag, the other wing still grasping at the air. _Oh well. _No one ever called me graceful.

I fwished around a bit, my wings flapping uselessly in the water. Contrary to popular belief, wings are anything but useful when swimming. They catch too much water, cause too much drag, and slow all your movements to a halt. Its and awful lot like trying to swim with a parachute. Finally I just lifted one up, cupped some air under it, and let it rest on the water's surface. This was followed shortly after by the other wing, then I just stretched my body out, and paddled like a dog with my hind feet toward shore. The air trapped under my wings, acted like a raft, keeping my torso buoyant on the surface.

Rukia had toppled off my back at some point during landing, it was most likely when I had been flailing around, struggling with my wings. I couldn't see her, but I heard the sound of someone else swimming, and I figured she'd make it to shore just fine. It really didn't occur to me to wonder if Rukia knew how to swim, I kinda just assumed she could. As soon as my torso and legs touched down on the bottom of the pond, I rose out of the water to assess how she was doing. I had nothing to worry over, she was just fine, arriving just behind me and crawling like a wet collie onto dry land.

She certainly had a flare for drama. The little lady, flopped herself on the grass among a patch of dandelions, and wild foxglove. Then she proceeded to sputter, and hiccup, and take huge gasps of air, like she'd been drowning. I just let out an amused rumble, and settled myself into the mud, stones, and grass that made up the bottom of the shallows. Only my head was resting on the bank in the grass next to Rukia.

_Are you quite finished?_

As if responding to my thoughts, she finally stopped making noise and turned her head to look at me. Her strange violet eyes regarded me like I had just tried to kill her.

"Is that your idea of landing?" she implored.

I grumbled back with indignation.

"If I had known I'd spend ten minutes clinging for dear life, followed by a near drowning experience, I'd have stayed back at the infirmary and faced my brother's wrath."

_What a load of horse's ass. We were only flying just over five minutes. And most of it was gliding. _

"What are those wings even good for if you suck so bad at flying?! I mean for God's sake, seventy percent of you is ALL wings!" She stopped yelling temporarily while she scrabbled to get to her feet, her wet clothing was weighing her down, and it made the process much slower.

I took advantage of her distracted state, and sucked up a mouthful of water. Then I swiveled my head around just above her, and dumped it all over her head. The resulting scream was absolutely priceless, and she even slipped and landed on her butt as a bonus.

"ICHIGO KUROSAKI!"

_Yes~ Rukia?_ I flashed a toothy grin at her, and even tried to muffle my rumbling chuckles. I wasn't at all surprised when she began beating the end of my nose with her fists, as soon as it came within range.

"If you think I'm giving you any kind of recommendation after this!" She gave my nose one last shove, and then stomped off into the trees by herself.

_Oh shit! My recommendation! I had completely forgotten about that. Somehow amidst all the events that had transpired in the past week, I'd managed to forget about the whole reason I'd been doing all this. Needless to say, I was quite surprised at myself. _

_Rukia!_

"Garrrroouuuu~!" I called out to her, the forest was no place to wander off alone. Wild animals were the least of her problems out there. During the gathering, the forest would be crawling with rogues. They would be hunting and skulking about waiting for easy prey.

There are some dragons that would eat humans, most of us consider it cannibalism because we can take human form ourselves, but that doesn't stop some dragons. That, and rogues can be bullies anyway.

Speak of the devil, Rukia came scurrying right back out of the trees, across the bank, and into the shallows of the water, not even a minute later. She was followed by a silver dragon, with squinted eyes. The offender was very sleek, very small, and kept himself hunched up like a ferret. It was probably a tactic he used in battle. If his opponent assumed he was smaller and had less reach, their underestimation would spell their doom. All it took was stretching out to full length, and a slash of those razor hook-like claws, and this dragon could easily down an opponent.

I pulled myself out of the water, and stood over Rukia in a protective way. Then I puffed up all my spikes, and let out a rumbling bellow. The other dragon stopped in his tracks at the sight of me, and backed off a little to assess the situation. The rogue before me was very weasel-like, but he also had a very thin, and had a stretched grin that seemed to start at one of his ears and continue around his snout to the other.

The interloper responded to me with a keen whine, very ominous, and I didn't know what it meant. So I just interpreted it as a challenge. I lunged forward, with a hiss, and snapped aggressively at the rogue.

_Back off, she's mine!_ I brought my tail about, and coiled it possessively around Rukia. Herding her closer to my left hind leg. There I go letting my dragon instincts take over. Damn possessive nature.

He backed off when my gnashing teeth came a little too close for comfort, eyed Rukia once more then decided she wasn't worth the effort. There wasn't a snap, or a strike, or any sort of retaliation from my opponent, he just moved back and slithered away into the trees. He did however let out a humming chuckling sound, that almost sounding like he was mocking me. I stood my guard for several long minutes, until the sound of dragon movement was long gone into the distance.

"I hate dragons!" Shrieked Rukia. "All of them, every single one!" There was a shove to my tail, so I moved it away from her.

I gave her an offended snort, folded in my wings and flopped over onto my side in the warm grass, and wild flowers. She sat down next to me, and proceeded to rest her back against my ribs.

"I didn't even know you guys existed until my sister married Byakuya. She did this to me." There was a sense of frustration and despair in her voice, and she began venting. I watched with intent golden glowing eyes, to show I was listening to her. "There were so many rituals, and tests, I was sworn to secrecy, and many _other_ things. Living with the Kuchiki's, I didn't actually see dragons that often. Mostly they keep to human form, and appear to be a very rich and powerful family. It wasn't until I came here, that I realized there were so many of you, and that you weren't ALL rich and powerful."

I snorted at that. _No, Rukia, some of us are just poor nobodies. _

"I never asked for this, and I haven't even seen Hisana for several months. Brother says she's sick, and that she has to stay where it's clean. But who stays sick for four months?!"

_Someone who is _very _sick. _I _of course _didn't voice that, best not to worry her and all.

"If it weren't for dragons, I'd be going to college. If it weren't for dragons, I'd have a future. If it weren't for... I wouldn't be sold away as a slave, or a trophy." Her voice cracked there at the end, and I realized she was trying very hard not to start crying. "How could Hisana do this to me?"

I concluded that Hisana was probably her sister. but I had nothing comforting to say, or _do_ for that matter. The Kuchiki clan had stolen away her freedom, and enslaved her humanity with regulations, rules, and pride. They would not stop there, Byakuya wouldn't be finished until he'd given her away against her will. She would either become a servant to another noble family, or forced into a loveless marriage. For a modern woman, it wasn't a privilege, it was a punishment. All because she was human.

_I wish I could set you free._

"I _hate_ dragons."

_Don't hate me._

I snaked my head around and let it rest in her lap. A rumble of sympathy escaped my throat, even as a half-breed I will never have to endure what she has. I have my freedom, and I'm not from a noble clan; I suppose sometimes working-class sets you free.

Rukia let out a frustrated sigh. "This is all a fruitless effort, Ichigo. Even if you manage to prevent my brother from signing me off during the Gathering. There's no way you'll be able to protect me once this is over."

My tongue lolled out of my mouth, and slipped along her arm. The sensation probably wasn't that comforting, but maybe it would distract her a little.

"That's gross."

_You're gross. _My distraction didn't work as well as I'd hoped, she continued telling me things that made my large heart ache.

She told me about Renji. Things I never knew about him. She told me that she knew him before she knew he was a dragon. She was a child when he was a pre-teen. They'd both spent some time in the slums as close friends.

I didn't tell her that Renji was probably already past his twenties at the time, and only looked like a pre-teen.

Her sister had raised her after their parents disappeared. Hisana told her that _they_ left, but Rukia assumed they died as she got older. Renji left when she was just getting to be a teenager. And it was quite a shock when he showed up almost ten years later as a dragon, pledging his loyalty to the kuchiki clan after Hisana's marriage. By that time Rukia had already pledged her own loyalty to the Kuchikis, before she was aware of Byakuya's intentions.

_Rukia... _I really wished I could talk, but maybe its best I couldn't. This was the most she'd told me about herself since we met. Maybe my silence was comforting, maybe she just needed me to listen. _I will save you, I don't know how... and hell, I don't know why. Even if I have to crush your brother-in-law, somehow I will set you free. _

"You must think I'm an idiot. Weak, and helpless." She laughed at herself, but it was empty.

_If I've seen anything over the last few days, its that you are anything but weak and helpless. _My thoughts were as comforting as a kiss from the wind, and just as silent. I decided it was time I sought out Ukitake. He was a friendly dragon, and also one of the elders. If anyone would know how to help Rukia, he would know.

The sun was starting to droop low in the sky, and paint the horizon with waves of rose and lavender when we decided to head back. Rukia wasn't very thrilled about being airborne again, she spent extra time getting a good grip. I, of course, did my best to keep everything as steady as possible. The flight back to the estate, was actually quite calm, and refreshing, alas our arrival was not.

Renji was waiting for us in the side courtyard with some very perturbed Kuchiki clan members. Luckily Byakuya was too important to be there himself. Most likely he had some noble business to attend to.

When I landed, Renji strode forth and met me with a large brown cloak. I knew when he offered it to me I was expected to take human form.

"Renji!" The cry from Rukia, startled me, as she slipped down my back. Her clothes hadn't quite dried since our dip in the pool, and it was rather comical how she squelched up to him.

"Lord Kuchiki is pretty upset with you, Rukia. I believe he told you just this morning not to associate with Kurosaki anymore." I growled at how pompous and important Renji was acting. Sometimes the man just pissed me off.

"How-? She started to ask, but Renji shook his head to cut her off, his red hair swished vibrantly.

"You left this at the scene of the crime." He held up her brown cardigan, which I'd lost during our escape under the canvas. He motioned for two of the clan members to escort Rukia inside. "Lord Kuchiki told me to send you to get cleaned up, he's entertaining the Schiffer clan tonight, and he wants to introduce you to their alpha." The Kuchiki's ushered Rukia toward the manor, and I let slip a distressed noise when she didn't even look back.

"I can't believe you, playing hooky with Rukia Kuchiki." The red-head began chastising me. "Byakuya was pretty pissed when he found out you took off with his sister-in-law."

"You can shove it where the sun don't shine, Renji." I had just finished shifting, and I snatched the cloak from his out-stretched hand none too gently. Renji's attitude was pretty awful, and I had a inkling suspicion as to why. The cloak was old and the fabric itched when I shrugged it over my shoulders. I couldn't complaint though, it was better than standing there naked.

"You don't have a chance with her, she's way out of your league." His tone was snide. It made me angry.

"Byakuya isn't going to gift her to you just because you lick his shoes." I sniped back. "The only thing you are managing to accomplish is endorsing her servitude." My arms folded over my chest. "I bet you must be proud."

"I- wha- What happens to Rukia is none of your business." He sputtered.

"She asked me to make it my business."

"Why would she do that?!" My words must have struck Renji's nerves.

Talking to him, was very much like talking to a mound of dirt. Thick, and muddy. "Why don't you ask her, moron. You know, actually talk to her, instead of _at_ her." I marched into the manor leaving him sputtering and indignant out in the yard.

0000

I was unable to escort Rukia to her social tonight. Which meant that Rukia was at the mercy of any man.. or woman. Luckily for me, Hitsugaya and his lackeys were present for this social. I asked Rangiku to stick close to Rukia for me, and... well.. do what I could no longer do. Rangiku was a sweet heart, and she happily agreed. Unfortunately my request convinced her that I have the hots for the midget noble, this resulting in a lot of teasing.

I spent my evening tracking down a certain elder. Lord Ukitake was a sickly elder dragon who was an off shoot from Old Yamamoto's clan. Ukitake was good friends with Alpha Shunsui, and both Alphas had defected from Old Yama's clan back in their youth so they could start their own.

I found the elder in a study with the last dragon i would ever expect him to be with. A man with very dark hair mixed with gray streaks, and a groomed beard. _My father._ I was already through the threshold when i noticed my old man in the room. I could have retreated, but knowing my Dad, he would have given chase and tackled me.

"Well hello there SON!" Dad's voiced bellowed at me, and I felt all my bones rattle.

"Hi Dad."

"Goodness me. Is that _your_ boy, Isshin?" Ukitake squinted at me as he stood up from the lounge he'd been sitting on. "I think the last time I saw him he was just a small child. He's really grown a lot." It was rather odd being scrutinized by the older man. I fidgeted under his gaze and tried to find an opening so i could talk.

"Yeah," Started Isshin, he wasn't even trying to hide the pride in his voice. "My boy has grown up to be quite the bruiser." My Dad stood up as well, and folded his arms over his massive chest. If it weren't for my father's burly physique no one would ever have taken him seriously. My father is what you'd describe as obnoxiously enthusiastic, and that's just being polite. Right now he was dressed in black slacks and a pink Hawaiian print button-up. His shirt was open at the top revealing an abundance of chest hair. I thank God, that I did not inherit my father's hairy body. That's not to say i don't have any chest hair of my own, its just a modest amount. Humble in comparison to my dear old man.

"I think his mother was still alive the last time I saw him. He must have been four, maybe five years old?" Ukitake prattled on like I wasn't even there. The white-haired alpha was a friendly dragon, but he was also rather scatter-brained.

"Has it been that long?" Mused Isshin. "Masaki passed away when Ichigo was five. That would make it fourteen years."

"Speaking of his mother, your boy looks just like her." Ukitake's green eyes shifted and I found myself under the scrutiny of both of them. Again. There was something about Lord Ukitake, even though I knew he was very old, he was so thin and lanky that he almost looked young. His hair was straight, very long, and the color of freshly fallen snow. All the color had drained out long ago. His face wasn't what you would call wrinkly, but if you looked real close you could see a spiderweb pattern of creases at the corners of his eyes and mouth.

"It's his hair and his eyes. Masaki had the same colors." Informed Isshin.

"Hey." I cut in. But they ignored me.

"She was a very beautiful woman." Ukitake said while stifling a small cough. "I hear one of your daughter's also bears a striking resemblance to her."

"Hey."

"That would be Yuzu, that rich hair color is just infectious!" Bellowed my father.

"HEY!" I finally managed to get Lord Ukitake's attention, even if my Dad was still off on a tangent. "If my father would excuse us for a moment, I would like to have an _important_ word with you, Lord Ukitake."

"That wouldn't be a problem at all." Assured the elder. "As an elder it is my duty to proffer advice to the younger generation." He smiled in a sweet way, that made him seem like a gentle old man. I could almost forget that he was one of the oldest, strongest, and deadliest dragons on the estate. A fearsome creature that could spew electrified water instead of flames. "Isshin would you please excuse us. We can carry on gilding the past later this evening."

"Nonsense!" Hollered Isshin. "If Ichigo needs advice, what better man to give it than his dear own Dad."

I growled under my breath. Ukitake must have heard it because he cut my father short at that moment. "Isshin, you will take your leave from us." His voice had dropped to a serious icy tone.

My father just looked back and forth between the two of us. Usually my Dad would burst into fake tears, and make a huge hullabaloo when he didn't get his way. So it was more than unnerving when his face just became grim, nodded, and then stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind himself.

The friendly atmosphere seemed to drain from the room with the absence of my father. It was unsettling, and i couldn't help but feel wary in the presence of just the dragon elder.

"What's on your mind, son." Started Ukitake. He wasn't looking at me anymore, his bony hands were busy pouring a cup of tea, and his back was now towards me.

"Its about a human. Specifically one from a noble clan." I wasn't quite sure how much information I wanted to give up on the situation. But Ukitake smiled before I could even finish.

"Ahhh. that human wouldn't happen to be a girl would it? Rukia Kuchiki perhaps?" His smile only faded a little when he brought the tea cup to his lips and sipped.

"How did you-?"

"I'm more observant than you think, Ichigo." He turned to face me again, taking a seat on the edge of the lounge. "I hear you've gotten into quite a lot of trouble with that young lady."

I wasn't thrilled by the amusement I heard in his voice.

"So what is it that concerns her, that you've got yourself concerned with?" He asked.

"How do I free someone from a clan? There has to be a way to sever her from the Kuchikis."

"And why do you need to do something like that?" He raised a thick eyebrow at me.

"Byakuya is trying to marry her off, or give her to another clan against her will. I need to help her."

The elder broke into a short coughing fit, doubling over and shaking with each wheeze. i would have been more concerned but He had been suffering from some kind of a chronic lung condition for ages. Seeing him break into fits of coughs wasn't uncommon at all. When he was finished he cleared his throat and asked, "Why does her fate concern you?"

"I..." I could hardly admit the reasons to myself. I didn't even know where to begin voicing them to someone else. "If I don't help her, who will?"

He chuckled at my answer. "There is a way you can help her. But I don't believe you are prepared for the consequences."

"Will it grant her freedom?"

"No, but it will put her freedom into your hands." He said.

"I don't get it. Couldn't I just challenge Byakuya for her freedom? If I win, he has to let her go right?"

"Rukia can't just be set free. Unless Byakuya says so." Informed the elder. "She belongs to the Kuchiki clan, and they want to keep tabs on her. As long as she bares the kuchiki name, she remains their property." He paused for a few moments taking a few short breaths, then continued. "The only way to break her from the clan, is to challenge the alpha for her hand."

"I-WHAT!?" I felt my mouth go dry, and my stomach flopped uncomfortably.

"If you challenge Byakuya for her hand, he has to accept the challenge. By law he cannot refuse. If you somehow manage to win, then he must give her to you. Only by marriage will she no longer be a Kuchiki. After that, if you wish to let her go, that's all up to you."

I was completely speechless when he finished. I tried speaking but all that came up was a string of, "m-m-muh."

"Marriage." Ukitake finished for me. "Just remember, she's only a human. Really you shouldn't be so concerned for her."

"She needs my help." I attempted to defend.

"Does she?"

I left Ukitake's presence more perplexed than ever before. If what he said was true, I'd be forfeiting my own freedom just to take Rukia's. Getting married was the last thing she wanted, hell our agreement was made to keep her from getting hitched. The Irony of the situation was burning my thoughts like little laughing devils.

I didn't have much time to mull over my thoughts. My father jumped me as soon as I turned the corner of the hallway. He was leaning against the wall, and I knew he'd been waiting for me.

"Ichigo." He greeted. His voice was low, devoid of it's usual playful quality.

"You were eavesdropping weren't you."

"Do you love her?" It was just like my father to jump straight to the point.

"No! Hell no!" I replied a little too quickly. I didn't even sound convincing to myself.

"It makes me proud that my son grew into such a honorable, and respectful young man. But for your own good, let her go." He leveled me with a serious expression. His eyes were trying to tell me something that is mouth wasn't going to voice.

"Why?" I asked against my better judgment.

"You're a dragon, she's a human. It'll be nothing but trouble. Find yourself a pretty dragon lady, there are plenty here for the gathering. Besides you have no business courting a _Kuchiki_ noble."

"Mom was a human, was she trouble?"

"Yes!" He barked. "Your mother was all kinds of trouble. She was fire and brimstone, brave and fearless. She landed me in all kinds of situations, and gave me three bratty whelps." there was a sadness in his eyes now, it was like dredging up the past. "I'm telling you to stay away from her. Byakuya is more concerned about her welfare than you think."

"Is he? He's giving her away for money and power. What a brotherly thing to do!" I yelled into his face.

Dad let out a long resigned sigh in response, and massaged the bridge of his nose instead of yelling back. "I'm not going to stop you, son. Just don't say I didn't warn you."

"Like hell, You haven't warned me about anything." Growling in response. I glowered at him even when he affectionately smacked my shoulder with his massive hand. Then as if he'd never been serious in the first place, a huge grin formed on his face, ear to ear.

"Oh Masaki! Our son has finally fallen in love!" My father made a break for the study before I could even retaliate. "Isn't it beautiful?!"

* * *

**I want to thank two very special readers for Beta-ing this part of me. You played a huge role in helping me figure out what to keep and what to toss, and also what to change. A special Thanks to Keira14 and Dargonlily. Your advice and feedback helped me come to terms with this chapter. **

**A lot of you were asking to see Isshin. So... I worked hard to figure out how to work him into my plot. Of course that means the story has now gotten LONGER. So thank you, you lousy Isshin begging people. You are making my story longer. grumble mumble. **

**And that's a wrap. Expect parts 4 and probably 5 in the months to come. There was a lot of bonding happening in this chapter, and I didn't want to saturate it with action. So expect lots and lots of fights in the next chapter as Ichigo struggles to figure out what he wants. Isn't our lovable oaf just adorkable?**


	10. Update

This update is not a new chapter. I wanted to inform my readers that Dragon Infatuation is moving. I'll leave the old chapters here in my short shorts. That is because i've expanded on them. So I wanted people to be able to find the original versions, just in case you liked those better.

If you were a fan of the Dragon verse you can find it as a stand alone story now. It'll still go by the Title Dragon Infatutation. I urge you all to re-read it, as I've made a handful of changes. I've also updtaed it with a new sntallment. Part four is finally done. Thanks for all your support on this story. It never would've gotten this long if you guys hadn't been so excited about it. I literally fed off your enthusiasm. Thanks.

PS. The chapters will not be posted all at once. I'm doing one every few days. Fear not.


	11. Kitty Rukia

**So, after the sad conclusion to Part 1 of Dragon Infatuation, I decided that everyone needed something more lighthearted and happy. So here is a cute and lovable story about Rukia. **

* * *

"So these are the incantations you used to assume the form of a cat?"

"Yes." Replied Yoruichi. "Though exercise caution when using them. Mistakes and abusing the kido can invite serious consequences."

"Care to elaborate on that?"

The older woman grinned playfully. "I once turned myself into a hairless cat, yet hacked up hairballs every two hours for a week."

"Is that all?"

"It needs to be worse?"

0000

"Oi, Rukia." greeted Ichigo from his bed. "Where ya been?"

The petite shinigami with dark hair and violet eyes passed through the pane of his window and into his bedroom with ease. "I was out training." She replied.

"Training? Training what?" Karakura town was surprisingly peaceful lately. No appearances from hollows, and no lingering souls. Ichigo had spent this down time sending applications out to different colleges. Rukia just made herself absent lately. "Maybe I could help you train." He offered. He didn't want to sound too eager to spend time with her. But if he were going to be honest with himself, he missed his best friend.

"I'm practicing kido, not something you'd be interested in." Rukia's tone was strangely short not unlike her stature.

"Oh, ew." She was right, he never could wrap his head around those stupid spells. They required too much control over your spirit powers.

The scrunching of Ichigo's nose didn't escape Rukia. She rolled her eyes and hid a half smile at his immaturity. Same old Kurosaki, all brute and no brain.

"Are you going to be busy tomorrow?" Ichigo wondered if maybe that seemed too forward.

"I'll be training the whole day."

"Oh.." He tried to hide the dejection he felt. His eyes fell to his hands which were now twisting the life out of his bed covers.

"Maybe we could catch a movie tomorrow night, when I get back." The suggestion was casual, but there was an underlying warmth in her voice.

She didn't even have to hear his answer, his smile that reached his eyes said it all.

0000

Rukia never came home that night. Ichigo waited up till 1am for her to come through his bedroom window. He even paged Renji at midnight to see if she returned to the Soul Society. Renji said if she had she never reported in. Rukia was too rule-oriented to return to Soul society without checking in with her squad Captain. Ichigo had never been stood up before, but then he never really went out with anyone. Was Rukia purposefully avoiding him?

At 2am it started to rain. A torrential downpour with low rumbling thunder and lightning. Ichigo sat in bed reading, hoping that maybe Rukia just got detained, and that maybe she'd show up soon. He searched the area for her spirit energy but found nothing. The only energy presence in the area seemed to be meandering in the street in front of his Dad's clinic, but he couldn't identify it. Every time he looked out the window to see what it was there was no one there.

The energy source moved again, and seemed to get closer. Kurosaki popped his window open again to catch the source in the act but a gust of wind and rain came into his room, and he was pelted with a bunch of water. Ichigo brushed the rain from his eyes and tried to close the window again, but a black feline took advantage of the moment to scrabble over the edge of his sill and scamper into his room.

"What the-" The orange-head lunged at the cat but it was soaking wet, slipping easily from his fingers and hiding under his bed. "Yoruichi?" He called to the feline. But he was given no response. He knew Yoruichi's spirit signature, and she could talk. This cat felt completely different, and so far it hadn't uttered a word.

He closed the window as another gust of wind blew cold rain down his spine. The pane clicked shut, muffling the sound of the storm outside. Now he was alone in his room with a stray cat who somehow gave off spirit energy. Albeit really wonky energy.

"Here kitty kitty kitty." He rolled off the bed and onto the floor so he could get a look under his bed. The cat in question was curled up in the corner looking like the head of a dirty mop. It's strange violet eyes glowed in the dark watching Ichigo's every move. When he reached out a hand to try and grab it, it scratched his fingers responding with a defiant hiss. "God damn cat."

As he stood up from his floor he contemplated getting a broom and running the cat out from under his bed. The storm outside howled and shook his window pane, and he realized he didn't have the heart to toss the scared and cold animal back out in the rain. He decided it could stay there till morning and then he'd toss it out.

00000

At some point in the middle of the night, the stray cat crawled out from under his bed. He woke up to find it was curled up next to his leg, its head resting on his thigh. Now that he could get a better look he noticed that the cat was a runt. Small, thin and scrawny. Barely bigger than a kitten. Now that it wasn't wet its ebony fur was actually very glossy and soft looking. It's velvety ears were very large, almost comically too big for its head.

He reached a hand down and stroked the top of the feline's head. The cat's eyes flew open and it leaped away like Ichigo had struck it. Before he could make another move, the cat was under the bed and out of reach once more.

"Fine you little shit-head." He got out of bed and got dressed. Slipping on a pair of green carpenter pants and a black t-shirt with the words 'Yakuza Palooza' on the front. "I'm leaving to go find Rukia, _and_ when I get back I'm kicking you out of my house."

No response came from under the bed. _Why am I talking to a cat? _

The whole day was spent making house calls to all his friends, and even some of his school acquaintances. It seemed no one had seen Rukia, not a single trace of her. It's like she just up and vanished yesterday. Another page to Renji confirmed she still hadn't been seen in Soul Society. Renji asked if maybe he should inform Byakuya, but Ichigo insisted that everything was okay. The last thing he wanted was Rukia's brother storming the world of the living, turning over houses in search of his adopted sister.

Besides she hadn't even been missing a day. He figured he might as well wait twenty four hours before panicking. Rukia was a big girl, and a warrior. She could protect herself, and look after herself. Where ever she went off to it was probably to train without Ichigo getting in her way.

On his way home he picked up a few things for the stray cat in his bedroom. He wasn't sure why he even cared, and part of him wanted to chase it out. But it helped give him something to think about besides Rukia.

When he opened the door to his room he found the cat sitting on his pillow, it's face buried against the fabric. Ichigo's presence startled it, and it scampered away back under his bed. The orange-head popped open a can of wet cat food and placed it on the floor near his dresser. Then he laid down on the floor and looked under his bed. "Here kitty kitty kitty."

The cat just glared at him with its demonic violet eyes.

"C'mere you little shit-head."

His only response was a throaty growl.

"I brought you something to eat."

The cat only backed farther under his bed.

A knock on his door pulled his attention away from his unwelcome guest. "Ichigo, I brought you some dinner." Speaking of food, now that Yuzu mentioned it he realized he hadn't eaten anything all day. He got up and opened the door, greeting his sister with a warm smile.

"What did ya make?"

"Chicken curry over rice." She answered sweetly.

"Sweet, I love your curry." Ichigo gave her his best fake grin, that was meant to fool everyone into thinking he was OK.

"I know!" She beamed. "That's why I made it tonight. You seem so down lately. Did something happen between you a Rukia?"

"No, well not really." He looked down at the curry he'd taken from his sister. It was steamy hot and smelled delicious but he didn't see it, just looked right through. "What makes you think this has anything to do with her?"

"Ichigo the only times I've seen you in a funk is when something happens between you and Rukia." She gave him a mothering look. "Whether its a fight, or she's injured, sick, or away you get all mopey and worry yourself sick."

"I do not."

"Do too!"

"Whatever." He closed the door in Yuzu's face, effectively ending their conversation. When Ichigo turned around he saw the black cat sitting on his bed watching him with it's strange eyes. "Hello, Shit-head. Finally decided to come out from under the bed?"

The cat just tilted it's head at him, it's eyes narrowing.

Ichigo walked across the room and placed the curry on his dresser. He didn't feel hungry anymore. Instead he sat down in his desk chair and looked at the stray on his bed. The cat no longer seemed interested in him. It sauntered over his blankets to the side of his dresser and leaped on top of it.

"You little shit!" Before Ichigo could stop it, the feline snatched a mouthful of chicken curry and escaped under the bed. "Your food is on the floor!" He declared, as if the cat would understand him.

When it didn't reappear he sat back down and glared at the space beneath his bed. After a quarter of an hour of staring it occurred to him that the curry was the first thing the cat showed interest in since it climbed inside his room. He reached up and picked out a piece of curry covered chicken and held it towards his bed.

"Here kitty kitty kitty." Ichigo wiggled the food around a bit. "C'mon Shit-head. Come get some curry."

It took a few minutes but finally a nose and a set of whiskers appeared. Ichigo held the chicken out a little farther. For a moment the feline hesitated, then quick as a whip snatched the chicken from his hand. He waited until the sounds of chewing ended, then held down another piece of chicken. Like magic the cat returned for more. And so his evening continued, until finally the little black cat seemed comfortable enough to eat straight out of his hand, without retreating under the bed.

"Gotcha!" Ichigo scooped up the stray by the scruff of it's neck. Suddenly the little feline was all claws and teeth struggling to get free. "Ah, So you're a girl." He stated after looking her over.

The cat's eyes went wide and she bunched her legs up like she understood what he said and was trying to cover herself.

"Don't worry." He told her. "I won't throw you outside. You can stay here till Rukia comes back. I think she'd like you a lot." He let go and watched her take off to her sanctuary under his bed.

00000

A week passed by and things continued. Renji still hadn't heard from Rukia, she still had not come home. And Ichigo was convinced she was mad at him and had left to go train her kido in isolation.

Ichigo found himself spending a lot of time with his new cat. Ever so slowly she became more friendly with him, sleeping on his bed at night, eating his breakfast and dinner with him. She never once touched the cat food he bought her. He'd never been much for names, so continued to call her Shit-head. And she lived up to the name. She would bite him, and take swipes at him, coping an attitude all the time. The name just seemed so fitting.

One morning Ichigo woke to feel her curled up against the crook of his neck. She was purring loudly into his ear and her face was buried in his bright colored hair. He reached up and stroked her side, "Good morning little Shit."

She greeted him with a nip on his ear.

"Ow, you bitch!" He hopped out of bed and away from her. She just watched him with a smug look in her eyes. Ichigo sighed and shook his head. It was hard to stay mad at something so cute. "I'm going out to look for Rukia today. You stay here and be good." The cat just looked at him, it's ears drooping slightly.

Usually when he got up in the morning, Shit-head would run under his bed. Today she stayed on his bed and watched him. He stripped off his ratty old sleeping shirt and pajama pants, and dug around in his dresser for a clean pair of boxers. When he found a pair he changed from the ones he'd been wearing and into the clean ones. Then pulled out a pair of jeans and a white polo. Once dressed he glanced over his shoulder at the cat.

He was surprised to find her staring at him, eyes wide as saucers, and her tail was all poofed out.

"What's your problem?" Ichigo chuckled when she stood up suddenly. "Were you watching me you little pervert?" He joked. For some reason she lashed her tail back and forth before running under the bed.

Ichigo left and didn't come back home until dinner time. Yuzu sent him up to his room with some sandwiches, and he shared them with Shit-head who he found sleeping on his bed again. She seemed eager to eat, and even curled up on his lap when they were finished. He smiled sadly and stroked her soft black fur, thinking of how it reminded him of Rukia's hair.

"I miss her." He said to the cat on his lap. Her only response was the subtle perking of her ears. "I wish I knew why she left, so I could apologize." Ichigo sounded so sad as he poured his heart out to the feline on his lap. The only comfort she gave was a nuzzle to his hand.

"Ya know, after all we've been through. I'm too afraid to tell her how I feel." The cat in his lap stopped nuzzling him and just became very still. It wasn't even purring anymore, but Ichigo didn't seem to notice. "I kept trying to spend time with her, hang out. She probably thought I was annoying. I think that's why she left, I was getting in the way of her training."

He kept talking despite the stillness of the feline he was petting. "I can't tell her how I feel about her though. She's my best friend, and it would just be weird. ya know? What if she doesn't love me back?"

Instead of quietly listening and letting him continue talking, Shit-head took the opportunity to bite his crotch with her small dagger-like teeth.

"AIE! You little SHIT!" He tossed her off his lap and onto the floor where she scampered under his bed. "That's the last time I ever tell you any secrets!" He stood up and rubbed his crotch in a tender manner. "Scrawny little, no good, ungrateful, bitch." he muttered under his breath.

He fell asleep that night dreaming of Rukia, but in the morning she still wasn't home.

00000

The next few days, Shit-head spent more and more time beneath his bed. She really only ever came out to eat and drink. Sometimes he'd wake to find her sleeping next to him on the bed, but she was always gone by morning. He also started to notice that she was shedding a lot. Little black hairs were showing up all over the place. His suspicions were confirmed when he noticed several strange bald spots all over her body at dinner time. When he tried to grab her to inspect them, she just ran under the bed and refused to come back out. Ichigo started to worry if she was getting sick.

That night shortly after he went to bed, she crawled out and curled up next to his face. He felt her lick his cheek a few times before she began shivering. Ichigo tentatively reached out and touched her, and for once she didn't run off. He carefully picked up the cat, and cradled her against his chest, stroking her ears and whispering "good kitty." He did this for awhile until he fell asleep, the cat still curled against his chest.

Morning came quickly and Ichigo never felt so warm and comfortable. There was a strange weight offset on his chest and side and also on his shoulder, but his mind was still too hazy to think anything of it. He shifted to the side, and saw a mound of black fur on his shoulder and buried his nose against it. "'Morning Shit-head." He murmured.

"Good morning Ichigo," a very familiar voice spoke into his ear.

Ichigo became stock still, his eyes opening wide. He took another look at what he'd thought was a cat. Under the mound of messy black hair were two familiar violet eyes, and a smug grin. For the first time since he woke up, he felt an arm wrapped over his chest and a leg thrown over his own. There was also a petite but soft bosom pressed up against his side.

"R-rukia?" He stared at her in utter dis-belief.

"I'm home." She said, propping herself up on one arm.

"Where have you been?" He asked, still dumbfounded. Ichigo could help but let his eyes wander away from her face down to her bare shoulders, and then to-

"It's a long story."

"Why are you naked, and in my bed?" He figured the question needed to be asked.

"The same reason you spent the past week or so referring to me as 'Shit-head.'" She replied smartly.

Realization dawned on him like a bucket of water dumped on his head. In seconds he leaped out of bed and across the room, throwing out his hand and pointing an accusing finger at the woman in his bed.

"IT WAS YOU!"

Rukia pulled his blanket up to conceal herself. She watched his face scrunch up as he figured things out. "Nothing gets by you," she teased.

"You were the cat this whole time! You bit me, and scratched me, and and and.. watched me get dressed!" He hid his hand in his face, as a blush crept into his cheeks.

"I'm not mad at you, Ichigo." She decided not to point out that he inspected her girly parts when she had been a feline.

"What does that have to do with anything, you perved on me while I was naked! I should be mad at you, not the other way around!"

Rukia sighed, sometimes he was so thick headed. "You said you thought I was mad at you. Well I'm not."

"How'd you become a cat to begin with!?"

"Yoruichi lent me her kido incantations for turning into a cat. I thought they might be useful to learn so I was practicing them. She warned me that getting the spell wrong could have ghastly side effects. I just didn't realize I'd be stuck as a regular old house cat for almost two weeks." She looked at her hands the entire time she gave her explanation, almost like she was too embarrassed to look at him.

Ichigo turned and rummaged in his closet, and pulled out one of his sister's dresses that Rukia had pilfered awhile back. He tossed it on the bed with her and turned his back. "Here, put that on. And don't worry _I_ won't look."

"Thanks," she replied, He heard her get out of bed and start dressing.

"So you heard me, huh? About... ya know." He fumbled with words. His hands making fists at his sides.

"Yeah." She replied. An awkward silence settled between the two of them.

Ichigo wasn't sure if she was finished dressing, but he didn't dare turn around in case she was still naked. "I..." he started to say something but trailed off when small thin arms wrapped around his waist, holding him from behind. He felt Rukia rest her face against his back, hugging him. "Rukia... Do you l-lo... like me?" Though he posed the question, there was still fear in his voice.

For a moment there was no response, then she spoke against his strong muscular back. "Yes you idiot."

Ichigo let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd held. The feeling of elation and relief washed over him and made his stomach do little flip-flops. "Thanks... Shit-head." He whispered back.

The next thing he felt was her fist slamming into his kidney.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think. It's actually quite hard to write Dragon Infatuation, and first person, and then just suddenly shift gears to third person, and write a totally different story. Ah~ and its a oneshot, not a double-shot or a triple, or a multi-chapter. Just one simple short-short. Yay me. **

**(CREEPY TRUE STORY) Also, while I wrote this, a creep creepy scary coincidence occurred. My husband's brother's girlfriend went out for a smoke and never came back inside the house. My husband, and my brother-in-law were at work when this happened, they work nights. I thought maybe the girlfriend went for a walk, but 15 mins turned to 3 hours and she still hadn't come back to the house. I started to get worried. I finished writing this story at 3am, and at that point she had been absent on a (smoke break) for three hours. So I woke up my mother-in-law, who is currently staying with me and my husband. (we are letting my husband's family stay with us for awhile) I told her I was worried by the girlfriend's absence, and we went out looking for her. Didn't find her, and she never came back. Didn't find out till the next morning that she left a note for my brother-in-law. It said she wasn't living the life she wanted, and that she was leaving, and goodbye. No one even knew she was unhappy. She never mentioned it to anyone. My brother-in-law told me that day when he got home from work, "I don't even know what I did wrong. I wish I knew why she left so I could apologize." **

**Anyway, it was a creepy coincidence, because it had some strange similarities to this story which I had finished writing BEFORE all that shiz happened. **

**-SAIJ SPELLHART**


	12. Sin City

**This story was heavily inspired by Frank Miller's Sin City. If you haven't heard of it, don't fear you don't need to be familiar to enjoy this story. **

**Summary****: Rukia is a strip dancer. Ichigo is a ne'er-do-well with a soft spot for dames. While frequenting a local bar he meets their newest strip dancer and takes an interest.**

* * *

_Turn the right corner in this city and you can find just about anything._

It's sundown, the sky burning like the last day on the last month. Shadows cast down the alley carving silhouettes where they didn't need to be. The pavement beneath my feet is stained with blood and saliva and piss, courtesy of the gentlemen I just finished roughing up.

They'd been drunk, cocky, so sure of their right to accost any woman that stroked their fancy. Men like that disgust me. Total losers who think they need to beat up on a girl just to feel like men. They would come to eventually, I didn't kill any of 'em, but they would know they'd been in a fight, that's for damn sure. I'm a generous guy though, I only hit the son's of bitches till something broke. I hope it wasn't anything they needed. Nose? Cheek bone? Rib?

I leave that alley, boots squelching against the pavement. I'm not really sure what happened to the girls I saved. The ladies made a run for it as soon as I threw my first punch. As long as they are safe, it doesn't matter. Their escape unharmed is all the gratitude I need.

A quarter of an hour later I find myself at a local saloon. A cozy little bar and strip club called _Kitties._ The proprietor is a hell cat Valkyrie, goes by the name Yoruichi. The rules are strict, _you can look, but don't touch_. The consequences for going against the house rules is the swift removal of everything you hold dear. My kind of place.

I claim my seat, a worn out sweat drenched booth with duct tape assuming the seams. Its bathed in the shadows enough, enough to hide my face, but nothing ever hides my hair. It doesn't matter though, I have no enemies here. A familiar barmaid halts in front of me, her pants are low cut, and her shirt is hiked up and knotted in the front just below her cleavage. She shoots me a wink from under silky dark hair.

"What'll it be big guy?"

I push a wadded fifty across the table. "Whiskey on the rocks and keep it coming, Momo." I nod at the cash. "Keep the change."

A sweet smile lights her features. "No problem Ichi. You take it slow." She's gone as quickly as she showed up. Such a sweet and innocent girl, I've got no idea why she works at a place like this.

A chorus of predatory whistles near the stage captures my attention. Yoruichi's new girl is up there, and she's just getting started. The first time I saw her on stage, I didn't think much of her. Scrawny, malnourished, practically flat-chested, but Yoruichi cleaned her up real nice. Dolled her up in ways that made her desirable. And those moves. God I don't know where she learned moves like that, all hips and ass... and legs. It wasn't long and I realized she didn't need a voluptuous body to make me uncomfortable. Ever since her first dance over a week ago, I assumed a habit of stopping in every night.

The first time, all I did was watch. And criticize. She was green, nervous, clumsy. Good enough to please the drunkards in the crowd, and awkward enough to garner my attention. It was almost amusing, but I didn't laugh. When her shift was over I met her out back for a smoke. She was all fists and fire the moment I stepped out. But I held up my hands and backed away like the good boy I knew I ain't. Her ice melted a little when I tossed her a cigarette wrapped in a twenty. I lit myself a cigar.

"What's your name?" I wasn't sure why I was curious. Sure I knew the names of all the bar maids and the other dancers, but frequency garners familiarity. I wasn't familiar with this girl.

"I don't do sex jobs." She lashed icily. Just started and she had what it takes. _Good girl._

"Calm down, I just want to talk." I'd never been so persistent before. I wasn't sure what got into me.

"I don't do talk jobs either."

_God damn, only two sentences and she's busting my balls. Clever lady._

The following nights weren't much different. The farthest I got with her was a name. _Rukia._ I must've made a genuine fool out of myself around her. She had no business getting mixed up with me. I'm scruffy, ill-mannered... trouble. In the beginning Rukia did a fantastic job pushing me away, keeping me farther than arm's length.

That is until I the fourth night, I was drunk and stepped out back for a piss. In hind sight I should've used the men's room, but then I would not have stumbled upon some punks giving Rukia a hard time. Lucky Yoruichi didn't catch them, they would've been missing some vital pieces. Unlucky that I caught them. I left them missing some vital teeth.

To say I came out of that scuffle unscathed would have been an exaggeration. I might have saved the lady, but I took a knife to my side as payment. My back hit the filthy aged wall and all I wanted to do was sit and wait for the blood to stop flowing. But a man doesn't sit in the presence of a lady. Not when he's got something to prove. And not when it's this lady; can't have her thinking I'm weak or anything.

"Ichigo, you fool." She glared at me with those sinfully violet eyes. Her hands were ice when she pressed them into my side, I didn't have the heart to push her away. It was the closest she had ever let me get, and like a feline it had to be on her terms.

_Women~ _I chuckle at myself. "It's nothing, I've had worse."

"Not because of me you haven't."

"Why should it be different just 'cause it's you?" She doesn't have an answer to give me, so I grabbed her hand away. She probably never needed my protection, after all Yoruichi treated her girls real nice. Looked out for them.

"I'm not going to thank you, you idiot." So close, only a few inches from me. I could almost feel her breath, almost smell her scent, aw~ she could be such a tease.

She helped me back into the bar and even found my ass a seat. It wasn't my seat but it would do. It slipped my mind that I still needed to piss. Yoruichi eyed me apprehensively, she didn't approve of me touching her dancers. I think Rukia explained the situation to her later, 'cause she never gave me shit after that. Just made an exception for me and Rukia.

_Oh Rukia._ You're why I'm here again tonight. I still can't explain what about her has me coming back night after night.

She's just finishing up when I polish off my third glass of whiskey. Just enough to give me confidence, not enough to disrespect her. I'm going to do it tonight, just a low-life loser, but I'm going to ask her fine-ass out on a date.

I'm already waiting for her when she exits the dressing rooms. She's already changed back into her good girl clothes. Black slacks and a plush red sweater. One of those fancy things with a fluffy folded collar.

"Hey." I so eloquently greet her.

She shoots me a sly smile and I feel my chest compress. Barely more than strangers and already she does something to me. "The way you keep showing up, makes me think you got your eye on someone."

"You're giving yourself too much credit, I ain't got my eye on anyone." Gotta keep it cool. No sense giving her the upper hand.

But she's already got it. Always one step ahead of me. Her elbow jabs into the stab wound from a few nights before. It's a low blow, but it's so her. I cringe and let out a hiss, almost doubling over from the pain. But the subtle smell of her perfume distracts me. It's an intoxicating scent ten times more potent than whiskey. I bet she tastes sweeter than wine. I feel a shudder roll down my spine and I struggle to force some self control.

My question is resting just on the tip of my tongue. Just need to find the moment to pose it.

Rukia beats me to it.

"If you don't have your eyes on anyone, then you must be free." She shrugs her coat over her shoulders, looking at me from the corner of her eyes.

"What of it?" I play it cool. Plenty of time to find what she's on about.

"Well, since you aren't here for some company you can't be too busy to walk a lady home."

"I dunno, I could be busy," play hard to get, that's what I gotta do.

"The offer's expiring, _strawberry_. I'm on my way out now." She pushes past me and saunters out the door. It might be her subconscious practicing some dance moves, but she sways her hips and I can't look away. She's got me, hook, line, and sucker.

I rush after her like a fool, falling into step at her side. She's got a smug grin on her face, but I can't seem to care.

The night is chilled like a good drink ought to be. It's sobering, and refreshing, but Rukia seems uncomfortable. She's shaking like the last leaf on a late autumn tree and I can't help but feel concern for her. My hand snakes to her waist, yanking her into my side. I pull my coat around her despite a series of protests falling from her soft lips.

"Just shut up. I'm trying to keep you warm." My good intentions are tentatively accepted. She trusts me, and only God knows why. I don't deserve her trust.

We pass street after street until we're bathed in the shadows of an aged run-down neighborhood. The paint is peeling from the buildings, the windows cracked. This ain't no place for the woman next to me. But this is what she calls home.

Like a gentlemen I stop at her front step, delivering her to the door. The entrance is painted red like so much blood. It's new, a stark contrast to the surrounding area. I surmise that the locks on the other side are probably new too. A good girl's gotta keep the bad trash out.

She bids me farewell with a playful, yet shy smile. I won't leave it at that, I snatch her hand and bring it to my lips, my kiss ghosting over her knuckles. I catch a hint of her scent from those delicate fingers. It's tough to keep my composure.

But Rukia doesn't. Her hands take fistfuls of my jacket and she yanks me in. Her lips crash painfully into my own and suddenly I can't hold back. I pull her against my body and press her up against that red door. Her back arches when I grip her ass.

Our lips are moving now, passion, pain and lust. She's fierce, all teeth and nails and I know I'll be sporting marks on the morrow. I care not. My hands are all over her, running through her hair, caressing her neck, stroking her thighs. Rukia moans my name, and my tongue steals a taste of her. She pulls herself up, straddling my hips now. I can feel my jeans getting painfully tight. She's giving me everything I want.

But I won't take it. Not now.

I release her. Untangling her hands from my hair and clothes, then setting her back down to earth. Her eyes are half-lidded and she's confused. But I have no proper explanation for her. I just want to savor this, take it slow.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I whisper. It's not a statement, it's a promise.

"You always do."

And she's right. I can't stay away.

I leave Rukia to her evening and I dissolve into the shadows of the street. Not the night I envisioned but sickly sweet none the less. I can still taste her on my lips, and I decide I rather like wine.

* * *

**I illustrated a scene for this oneshot. You can find it on my Deviant art account. Just search Saij Spellhart, and view my scraps folder. Eventually I'll have a more refined version up that won't be in my scraps. If you are interested in seeing the illustration but can't seem to find it, just shoot me a message and I'll help you locate it. **

**Thanks**

**-Saij Spellhart.**


	13. Rukia's Bankai

**This fic was a request by Silent Reader**

**I was asked to right a short short about Ichigo seeing Rukia's Bankai. So this is it. I've never actually gotten to that point in Bleach so forgive the inaccuracies. Anyway, to write this fic, I put my itunes on shuffle. Each section is based on a song that came up, inspired by the feeling of the song and it's lyrics. I'll include a list of all songs and which inspired what at the bottom. It's actually a fun writing exercise. You only get the length of the song to type out as much as you can think of. Then you have to swap POV when the next song starts, and type type type. Whatever you get, you get.**

**At the start of each POV there will be a line from the song that played while I wrote it. The lines sort of relate to each part. **

* * *

"Oh~ this could be messy

but you don't seem to mind."

White ribbon, snow flowing through the air on a mid summer night. Like a dream. The moon shone through hazy clouds, it's light kissing the nearby buildings in a shy display of affection. The contrast of illuminated snowflakes against the inky blackness of the sky made Ichigo feel lost, like he was submersed in the deep vacuum of space, floating through soft-lit stars. He let out a low breath when the _stars_ settled on his warm skin, and melted.

Rukia danced in the center of the maelstrom of snow. Zanpakuto slicing through the air, as gracefully as she danced. She was so focused on her training that she didn't even notice Ichigo's presence, albeit he was focusing a nominal amount of effort to keep it concealed. He continued to watch her with all the silence of the wind. His eyes locked on her humble form, he felt like a spectator watching an exotic dancer.

And yet, this dance seemed only for him.

0000

"Do you have to let it linger?"

I feel _him._

Despite his muted reiatsu, she could feel him on the edge of her senses. His soul a glowing torch, shining light even in the most suffocating darkness. What started as training, soon became a performance meant only for his eyes. Every movement made with only him in mind.

It wasn't intentional, she meant only to dance her best, and show off her powers just a little. But a minor hip movement became drawn, the sweep of an arm didn't stop there. Her whole body joined in, twisting, pulling, flying. She caught herself pushing her stomach out, making her ass even more prominent.

_What am I doing? It's like I want him to look at my body. I'm not like that!_

She was unable to stop herself from glancing over her shoulder, her violet eyes catching his caramelized amber gaze. His expression was foreign to her. Mouth slightly agape, soft eyes, brows settled back in awe rather than irritation. He almost looked sad, or.. longing.

_Is he... admiring me?_

0000

"Y-y-you're vicious,

Oh so delicious"

"..Bankai..." The word wasn't more than a ghost of a whisper on his ears.

He watched her mouth part to form the word, and it seemed to slip from her lips like sugar. He felt surprise and admiration sweep through his veins like molten lava. She was lovely, dare his mind admit it? Ichigo felt like a fool thinking he could hide from her. Rukia was tuned to his presence like it was the scent of a chocolate chip cookie. Speaking of sweets, the woman before him seemed to wash away. Her color melting and becoming so cold and pale. Like a delicate sculpture spun from pure bleached sugar.

The temperature around him dropped so harshly that goosebumps formed on his skin. Although the shudder running down his back and through his breath wasn't due to the cold. _Rukia, this is my first time actually seeing your bankai. Actually getting to watch you like this. Are you showing me?_

0000

"Over and Over I fall,

When I hear you call"

With the activation of Bankai her whole appearance altered. Her hair became ghostly white, eyelashes thick with frost, her shihakusho peeled away by a wave of mist, and an icy kimono falling from her shoulders instead. Like freshly fallen snow, she stood there, pale, delicate, untouched.

Her body temperature plummeted. Lower and lower, the ground surrounding her feet became hard and glistened. Mist washed around her, and it took everything in her power to manipulate it away from her one lone spectator. She knew one slip up on her part could kill him. But she would die before that happened. _I would die protecting you, I promise you._ A step to the side, the lowering of her sword. A subtle breath from her lips, as frosty as her own body. She was death.

0000

"Couldn't stop my heart, it's always beating

Sinking like a weight"

Death was beautiful.

And painful. His skin burned with the bitterness of the temperature. his lips felt chapped, as did his fingertips. His feet longed to carry him to Rukia's side. Hands itched to reach out to her. But the look in her eyes it told him to stay absolutely still. Not once did she take those eyes off him, they burned into his retinas like she was climbing inside his soul. He felt her breathing.

"Rukia.." He called, his voice sounding far away even to himself.

It felt like eternity under her stare. Hanging on her every breath, the cold air clawing at his insides like a hysteric demon. His own lungs pushing out clouds of vapor before him. The reality was only a few seconds. The apparition before him began fading away, color returning to her cheeks as subtle as a water color painting.

0000

"Just died in your arms tonight"

The presence of her Bankai was merely a fraction compared to the recovery time. Minutes passed while she returned her body temperature to normal, one degree at a time. Her Bankai's appearance melted from her body, water dribbling away from her, and into the ground. Icy particles lifting from her and disappearing into the wind.

"Ichigo," She couldn't stop herself from uttering his name. A quiet permission, a subtle request.

It didn't take him long to realize. He flash-stepped to her side, just as her knees went week. The use of Bankai still draining on her spirit energy. With it's absence she felt all her strength abandon her. His strong arms slipped behind her, keeping her from meeting the ground. His other arm surprised her, slipping behind her knees, he hoisted her up against his chest like he was carrying a...

She felt embarrassed to think it. But there she was curled against him, face buried against his shoulder, almost too tired to keep her eyes open. She felt like death. And yet he embraced her, and made her feel... warm.

0000

"Reaching out for human faith, is like a journey I just don't have a map for."

He held her close, gazing upon her face with eyes so flooded with emotion. Once upon a time, he found her average, unattractive, small. She was nothing a man lusted after, nothing a man admired. It was like discovering something new over time. Like peeling away a plastic cover. The more he let her in, the more he got to know her, he realized he appreciated her despite all that.

Falling for her made him discover the woman in his arms, and reach passed human labels of aesthetics. She was beautiful, soft, delicate. And he questioned why he never saw it before.

_I need you_

"Rukia, your bankai. How did you?" He held a myriad of questions behind his lips.

Rukia just smiled up at him from his hold. "Captain Hitsugaya has been training me."

Jealousy coursed through Ichigo's body, starting in his heart and rising up to the back of his throat. He painfully swallowed the growl that threatened. He felt like taking her far away and he wasn't sure why. It burned to think that Rukia trained such a dangerous power, entrusting her life in the hands of someone other than himself.

_I want to be the one with you_

0000

"We'll get lost on this dance floor spinning around"

She got a funny feeling, the moment he dipped his head down. His lips brushing against hers, she had to blink a few times to realize this was reality. She felt something shoot through her heart, causing it to skip a beat, or two. There was something different about Ichgio tonight. He felt possessive, vulnerable... passionate. His spirit energy washed over her, engulfing her, caressing her. She felt her thoughts run rampant, a million different things coming to mind. A flash of light? Maybe the moon, maybe spirit energy? It felt electrical. He pulled away for a second, and Rukia took the moment to reclaim some clarity.

"You shouldn't kiss me like that... unless you mean it." Her voice was nothing but a murmur, but he heard her anyway.

A smirk formed at the corner of his mouth just before he pulled her up into a fiery kiss. Rukia's arms fell on either side of his face, her hands taking fistfuls of his hair, his name caught in her throat when she felt her lips move against his. She closed her eyes forgetting where she was.

0000

"Rising above the City

Blocking out the Noonday sun"

"Rukia," He whispered against her lips. "Your bankai is beautiful. I just.." He felt at a loss for words. It occurred to him that the woman behind the Bankai was the most beautiful of all. It just took him awhile to admit it, and realize it.

Rukia chuckled at him. "I've been impressed with you as well. The manifestation of your sword has always intrigued me."

"How so?" He was unable to hide the curiosity welling in his eyes.

"Such a large Zanpakuto, and Shikai. And yet, such a tiny Bankai." The mirth in her smile swam equally rampant in her eyes.

"You're teasing me." He hissed.

0000

"Heaven, I'm in heaven

And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak"

"Maybe" Rukia murmured into his ear. A shiver ran through her skin, and she clutched Ichigo, trying to steal his warmth. It felt like embracing a fire, painful and magnificent at the same time.

She let out a small hum, when Ichigo clutched her close, and brushed his cheek against hers. "Let's go warm you up." He told her. He took Rukia from the training ground, flash-stepping to her office in the 13th division. A place where he was sure they could be alone. By the time they reached her office, she felt a bit delirious from fatigue and intrigue. It felt rather like heaven when he laid her down on the lounge in her office.

0000

"I can't live a lie splashing for my life"

Ichigo deliberated the best course of action for a moment. He could stay and keep her warm, or leave and slow things down. A small fist grasping his Shihakusho was all the convincing he required. After laying down beside her, he pulled Rukia onto his chest and buried his face in her hair.

"I'd do anything for you Rukia. I hope you know this."

The only response was an exhausted mumble, muffled by the crook of his neck. She may be cold as ice, but she somehow melted his heart. His only hope was that they would continue to get stronger together.

...

An hour later made him realize a problem with their current positions. Rukia was flailing around in her sleep, on top of him, and things were starting to get uncomfortable. Ichigo threw his head back and cursed his manhood. This woman on top of him had a knack for making everything so hard.

* * *

**The nature of this piece is rather random. I hope you excuse that. It's hard stringing together the mood of several different songs. This is a really fun writing exercise by the way. It forces you to type what you feel and type it fast. Then you can edit it a bit later. But not too much. **

**Hands Clean - Alanis Morisette**

**Linger - The Cranberries**

**Sugar - Flo Rida**

**This I promise you - Nsync**

**Breathing - Yellowcard**

**Just died in your arms tonight - Journey**

**To the Moon and Back - Savage Garden**

**You shouldn't kiss me Like this - Toby Keith**

**Frank's 2000 inch TV - Weird Al**

**Cheek to Cheek - Frank Sinatra**

**Magikarp - NateWantstoBattle**

**(Small Author's Note) I actually HATE HATE HATE Fics that describe Rukia and Ichigo as being god-sent beautiful at first sight. Kubo goes to great lengths developing his characters, one of them being that Rukia and Ichigo aren't very attractive at first glance. Rukia is perceived by many to be scrawny, childish, and plain. Kubo stresses this a lot. It's not until we get to know the characters that we realize how beautiful they really are. Inside and out. **

**Where as Ichigo on the other hand is perceived to be scary, intimidating, different. Not really attractive. He sticks out, he gets beaten up over his looks. Its very clear that the people around him are hard pressed to label him carved marble gorgeous. Orihime even sees him as off-putting in the early episodes, and she has a stalker complex. **

**Stop describing them with your rose-tinted shipper character worship goggles people! Make it real! well... Real-er.**


	14. Dragon Inception

**This was a drabble written in relation to my Dragon Infatuation series. It's an Alternate Universe to Dragon Infatuation. You could say it's an AU to an AU. An AU inception. Basically this is NOT canon to my DI fanfic. But it's related to it. **

**If you aren't familiar with DI, it's a AU fanfic I started where Ichigo is a half dragon/half human. He strikes a bargain with a human, Rukia Kuchiki. He ends up falling for her, despite their agreement to keep her single. **

**I digress, I wrote this up because I was in a sour mood and wanted to write something fun and different. **

**WARNING: mature content. I don't wanna change the rating on my entire series of Short Shorts. So if you don't want to read anything containing mature content, SKIP THIS! I don't normally write this kind of stuff, so don't get too cozy.**

**If this really upsets you, let me know and I'll change the rating on the whole series. **

**Just for this one short short. **

**Again, Warning.**

* * *

_Ichigo howled from the depths of the manor. The sound echoed through the halls and shook the pictures on the walls. This howl was anguished, and tired. _

For the last hour, the screams of a tortured wyvern sounded through the Kuchiki estate. They pierced the ears of every resident, especially Rukia. Every scream of pain, every peel of agony stabbed through her like a searing blade. She tried to block them out, tried to muffle the sound, but it only persisted.

The Kuchiki's found Ichigo on the edge of their territory. The leviathan dragon attempted to infiltrate the estate, and procure Rukia by force. He put up a fierce fight, but they managed to tranquilize him. Once unconscious he was taken captive and restrained in the basement of the Kuchiki manor, a place Rukia was certain had been a dungeon long ago. They held him captive with steel chains on his neck and ankles, then forced a collar around his neck. The choker was imbued with an enchantment that forced him to take human form.

When Ichigo regained consciousness Rukia was escorted to the basement to witness Ichigo's punishment.

_They flogged him._

Two Kuchiki guards took turns beating him with a cat-of-nine-tails. The leather tails of the whip tearing bloody gouges in his flesh. Rukia watched in horror as Ichigo reacted to the pain. His body attempted to shift, but the collar prevented the change. So the orange-maned man before her screamed in a horrifying half-dragon shape. Dragon ears, teeth, eyes, claws, tail, and a litter of scales and spikes. But the collar's magic forced his body to remain human so that he could really feel the beating.

Blood ran down his back, and still they beat him. He screamed and struggled, snarled at them with gnashing teeth.

Rukia could only bare a few minutes before she tore herself away from the scene and fled to the upper levels. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she choked back sobs. She gagged and coughed, trying to keep from sobbing. But the upper floors of the manor brought no relief. Ichigo's tortured cries followed her through the halls, and pierced every wall.

They only flogged him for about ten minutes, enough to wound him really good, but not enough to make him pass out. He continued to howl in pain for the next hour, his mind having gone feral in response to the severe pain. Eventually Ichigo tired himself out. With one last cry, very different from the others, he fell silent. Rukia cursed herself for feeling relief at the silence, but it was soon replaced by the cold hands of fear.

_What if he was dying? _

She waited another hour, then snuck out of her room and into the storage room where they kept all the medical supplies. Rukia gathered together what she could, placed them in a basket with bottles of water, then proceeded to the kitchen. There she collected food from pantry and steaks from the meat locker. The advantage to being such a small woman, meant sneaking came easy. She checked and double checked her surroundings, before making her way to the basement where Ichigo was being held prisoner.

00000

Ichigo shivered against the frigid stone of the basement floor. Pain rippled through his back like little molten rivers of lava. He dared not move for fear of reopening the wounds. They were healing, courtesy of his dragon blood, but not nearly fast enough.

The sounds of foot falls reached his ears from the stairwell and he cringed despite himself. But the figure that appeared in the threshold of his cell was not one of the Kuchiki guards. It was lithe, and small. A pleasure to his tired eyes.

"Rukia." He murmured almost as if he were drunk. His voice held a mix of relief and pleasure.

Rukia bit back the tears that threatened again. She could not fathom why he was happy to see her. It was her fault this happened to him.

Ichigo let loose a sigh when she knelt beside him and stroked his cheek. The sensation of her fingers on his skin sent a new kind of fire through his veins. He could smell her, sense her, hear her breath. His mind still wavered on the precipice of a monster, and his instincts kept telling him that she was his. The woman kneeling next to him was his mate, and he had to fight for her at all costs.

Rukia soothed Ichigo with a gentle caress on his undamaged skin, then began cleaning the wounds on his back with a cloth and rubbing alcohol. Ichigo muscled the sting of the alcohol like a beast. He set his jaw, bared his teeth, clenched his fists, and hissed with every breath. After treating his wounds she gave him water and food. When he'd eaten his fill she guided his head to rest on her lap, and threaded her fingers through his fiery hair till he fell asleep.

000000

The next few nights went much the same way. She would sneak down to see him, attend to his wounds, feed him, then soothe him to sleep. If the Kuchikis suspected anything, they gave no indication. On the fourth night Byakuya left the estate. For business was the explanation, and Rukia took advantage of his absence.

She hurried down to the basement cell with food once again, and found Ichigo sitting up, his back resting against the stone of the wall. He regarded her with half-lidded golden eyes from across the room. The intensity of his glowing irises caused an involuntary shiver to course down her spine.

"You look better today." She whispered. Despite the low volume, she knew his dragon ears heard ever word. "You still look like shit, but _better_."

"You shouldn't come here." He said, his voice a low rumble. He spoke the warning on principle only, he wanted her to come to him. And he knew despite the warning she would continue to see him all the same.

"Shut up." Rukia chastised.

Ichigo smirked at her. He watched her turn her nose up and stalk across the room towards him.

The closer Rukia got to him the more she could tell something was wrong. His body was covered in sweat, and he appeared to be shivering. His chest and arms and neck sported red scratch marks, like he'd been digging his nails over the skin. And he was breathing heavily, panting almost.

"What's wrong with you?" Rukia demanded. _Was he sick? Fever? _She was so sure she'd kept his wounds clean.

"It's been five days since I've shifted." He murmured, his voice still a husky growl. She noticed fangs when he spoke.

"You've got shifting sickness?"

He didn't answer. Just looked at her with soulless golden eyes. The answer was obvious at this point. The collar was keeping him human, and his body couldn't handle it. If it kept on, he would end up peeling his own flesh off. As a half-blood dragon he couldn't maintain a human form for very long the way pure bloods could. His humanity compromised the control over his dragon side.

She watched him reach up and scratch at his human skin once more, this time tearing open one of the wounds on his back. He winced, growled, and rubbed the blood between his fingers, regarding it like a monster.

Rukia couldn't stand it anymore.

"How do you remove the collar?" She demanded.

Ichigo looked up at her from his seated position. "You just take it off." He said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Then why haven't _you_ taken it off?" She scoffed.

"Because it's charmed, you idiot. _Like all dragon restraints_." He added with sass. Ichigo took hold of the collar just to show her. No matter how he clawed at it, tugged, or moved it, the collar held fast.

Rukia took a step towards him, and reached a hand for the collar. Ichigo saw her intent and flinched away from her. He bared teeth, and shielded his neck.

"You moron, what are you doing?" She yelled while balling her hands into a fist.

"If you remove this," He snarled. "I will shift and go feral. This _thing_ is the only thing keeping me in my right of mind." Without saying it, he was expressing his fear of hurting her. Ichigo loved being a dragon, loved thrashing about and causing mayhem. But he loved the woman before him even more, and if there was so much as a chance that he would hurt her...

"I'm not afraid of you." She declared. Rukia slapped his hands away and gripped the collar on his neck.

"Rukia don't!" He started. She already pulled the charmed choker from his neck. He watched her throw it onto the floor. And that was all she wrote. His ability to speak vanished as quickly as his human skin.

Rukia stepped away from him the moment the collar was removed. She threw the magicked choker to the floor and watched the orange-maned man before her dissolve away. Blazing spikes replaced his hair, his face contorted, jaws extending, horns forming. His arms became powerful leathery wings, his pants tore away as his legs became muscled and scaly, feet forming talons. Soon a large tail was lashing behind him. The steel restraints that held him were still charmed. They changed size with him, and kept him from breaking free. Ichigo was still a prisoner.

The dragon before her was leviathan. Almost too large for the basement cell.

Ichigo stretched a little, snapping his jaws, flicking his wings, and lashing his tail. He let loose a howl at his confinement, fighting the chains that bound him. The clatter of metal, and the scrabble of claws sounding in time with his demonic cries.

The racket Ichigo was making was bound to draw attention. It wasn't unusual for him to howl, and yell, and struggle when he'd been confined the last few days. And when he really tired, he sounded like a dragon even then. But it wouldn't be long until someone became aware he actually had taken to dragon form. Rukia realized she had to calm him down, and fast.

She felt stupid, it didn't occur to her that he would be rowdy and noisy. In fact the only thing that had been on her mind was _him_. Making him feel better. Setting him free. She accomplished the first, failed at the second.

"Ichigo!" she called, trying to keep her voice down.

Ichigo stopped thrashing about and scanned the room with his golden soulless eyes. He stopped when his gaze fell upon Rukia. She was just standing there before him, glaring at him indignantly.

Rukia was surprised when Ichigo actually stopped thrashing and stared at her. He stood there nostrils flaring, teeth bared, spikes raised. A moment later, he dropped his head down to her level and inhaled.

_Inhaled the scent of her. The scent of the female he chose to be his mate. _

He opened his jaws, poised his tongue, rattled his spikes, and flared his wings. This was followed by a series of huffing sounds from the back of his throat.

Rukia decided he really did look like a peacock. This display, it wasn't the first time he exhibited this behavior. She reached out and touched the scales on his nose, rubbing her hand over them to calm him down and keep his attention.

_She had his attention_. _All of it._

When he didn't flinch or bite at her, she placed her other hand against his nose. He elicited a hum at the contact and crawled closer to her. His claws made a distinct scraping sound against the stone floor along side the clank of the chains. Rukia worked her hands down the sides of his snout until she coaxed him to shut his jaws, then she moved her fingers to the softer scales under his jaw. Ichigo continued to hum, low and gravelly, while she massaged his chin.

Rukia regarded the dragon before her. He appeared calm, entranced even. She had to admit she found him attractive regardless the form he assumed. He was still Ichigo. She still trusted him, she still loved him.

Ichigo found it hard to resist the woman in front of him. He felt entranced by her scent, her eyes, her touch. The fact that he was a dragon and she a human seemed irrelevant. The only thing he could manage to focus on was his _mate._ He wanted her.

And since it was physically impossible in his current state. He resolved to just taste her.

Rukia staggered when Ichigo pressed forward and backed her up against the cell wall. Her back hitting the cold steel. The hot breath escaping his mouth brushed her bare legs and ruffled her sun dress. She placed her hands against his nose in a feeble attempt to control the situation.

But Ichigo was not having it. Her surprised violet eyes locked on his golden soulless eyes. There was a hunger in them that she couldn't describe.

"Ichigo.." She choked. His tongue slipped out and stroked her calf all the way up to her thigh. "What are you doing?" She was confused by the feelings coursing through her. Part of her wanted to push him away, but another part convinced her to grip his snout and make him stay.

Ichigo responded to her contact, to the tightening grip on his nose. He thrummed deep in his throat, and stroked the inside of her thigh. Rukia shut her eyes, and shivered, her grip tightened even more.

"Ichi.." She murmured, no longer trying to dissuade him.

He enjoyed the sound of her voice saying his name. Hell, he enjoyed hearing her say pretty much anything; even if in his current state of mind he couldn't fully comprehend it. He stroked up and down her thigh for awhile, then moved on to the other, enjoying the breathy sigh escaping her throat.

Rukia shouldn't have been surprised when his tongue pressed up against her panties. The pressure sent pleasurable sensations up her spine and into her stomach. For a moment he appeared to just be feeling around; assessing the situation. It wasn't until she elicited a small moan that he took it farther. He caught the edge of her underwear and pushed it aside until she could feel the heat of his tongue rubbing directly against her.

"Ichi-_go_." She choked once more, ending it with a long moan. At the start of his name he thrust up inside of her.

From there he began fucking her, pushing her up off the ground and into the cell wall. Every thrust of his tongue causing her back to slide against the bars. Rukia braced her palms against his snout to steady herself. Her fingers were curled into his scales, nalis digging between them.

The basement soon filled with her moans of pleasure, and Ichigo's growls of want.

He continued his ministrations until she came and collapsed against his nose. Then slipped out of her and pulled away. His soulless eyes still watching her, full of hunger.

Rukia had to steady herself by gripping the steel bars behind her back. Even then her knees felt weak, and her legs were trembling. Her mind was attempting to grasp what had just happened.

She considered fleeing the cell. Embarrassment over what had just transpired settling in the back of her mind. Ichigo didn't give her a chance to decide. He hooked his wing around the back of her and cradled her against his side. The act was both possessive and tender.

For awhile Rukia curled against him, her mind awash with feelings, and concerns. She was frightened by the sudden progression in their relationship.

_Would he even remember this when he changed back?_ Ichigo dipped his nose down to nuzzle her fondly, every movement gentle, careful. _Did he sense her apprehension? Was he trying to reassure her with affections? _Eventually the thrum from his chest, and the careful way he held her lulled her to sleep.

_When would she tell him she loved him?_

* * *

**If you liked what you read, please Review. I don't normally write anything so mature, so feedback would be nice. I don't actually feel very comfortable writing this kind of thing. **


	15. Sin City 1 point 5

**An addition to the original Sin City style short that I wrote. This is a short bit setting up for another installment. The next installment will be longer and from Rukia's POV. I've been watching Frank Miller's Sin City again, and couldn't resist writing some more in this style. **

**NOTICE: You do NOT need to be familiar with Sin City to enjoy any of these fics. They are just Ichigo and Rukia fics written in and inspired by a specific style, nothing more. **

**Summary: Rukia is a strip dancer in a saloon, and Ichigo is a punk who gets up to no good. He takes and interest in her, and trouble ensues. **

* * *

_This city's where you go with your eyes open, or you don't come out at all. _

I stumble into Kitties already drunk off my ass. It's a local strip club owned by Yoruichi, the establishment just as dark and dangerous as the proprietor. Being drunk was my first mistake, showing up at the saloon was my second.

I shouldn't be here, and I knew it. She didn't need to see me like this, I'd only disrespect her. But she's like sickly sweet wine, and I'm madly addicted. Even in my hazy mind I'm seeking her out.

I owe my condition to the previous night's predicament.

When you stay as long in this city as I have, you make some dangerous enemies. I knew better than to get attached to the stripper at Kitties Saloon. Knew that I'd make a target out of her if I did. Like the bad guy I was, I risked it all. I put her in danger for my own selfish desires. Contributing my fair share to all the sins in this city

She paid the price for my sins. They caught Rukia on her way home from the saloon. The message was clear, like the air on a starless night just after a storm. They left her in the alley outside the strip joint with a broken collar bone, two fractured ribs, and more bruises than you could count.

Yoruichi found Rukia four feet from a dead man, collateral they said. Rukia was never one to go down without a fight. She pulled a knife on her attackers and managed to take one down before they got her. Lucky Yoruichi found her when she did, no doubt scaring off the thugs with just her arrival. She saved Rukia that night, saved her while I was out making trouble in the town like a fool.

I received a call the same night, the news chilling me worse than a winter's breath. I couldn't face her, so I crawled inside a whiskey bottle, spent the night and the better part of the next day.

I knew better than to show up tonight, knew it was a mistake. But she called and I came running.

_She's got that much of a hold on me. _

I order up a bourbon and stare at it for the better part of an hour. I'm in my usual seat, a sweat-stained booth bathed in shadows. I'm hiding, watching the dancers on stage and the drooling drunk fools at the bar. Yoruichi knows I'm here, she gives me that look that says I'm in a hell of a lot of trouble. I don't blame her, Rukia's condition is no fault but my own.

I look to the stage where Yachiru's just finishing up. Sweet young thing, barely seventeen. Now there's a girl with protection. She may be showing off everything she's got in a run-down dive full of horny drunks, but Yachiru's the safest girl in the world. Make a grab for Yachiru and you're up against three hundred pounds of iron, that goes by the name of Kenny.

Momo, the waitress, draws my attention away from the show. She takes my untouched drink with a look of commiseration. I don't want her pity, I loathe it. She slips me a note regardless, I wait till she's gone before I read it.

_God damn it Rukia._

No woman in her right of mind should want to see me after what she went through. This was the second summons I received from her. I decide I can't hold out any longer. I stumble to my feet, a little more sober than when I arrived.

Rukia is curled up on a old bed in the back. A room just off the side of Yoruichi's office. I surmise a myriad of uses for this room, but tonight it served as a infirmary. The woman before me looks like shit. She's bruised and swollen. I'm tempted to say broken, but it would only apply to her body, there's a fire in her eyes that refuses to extinguish.

"Rukia, what the hell did they do to you?"

"This is nothing," she chuckles at me. "I've had worse."

She's using my words, back when I took a knife for her. So I use her words right back. "Not because of me you haven't."

She chuckles again. We're both recalling now. "Don't flatter yourself."

"That's bullshit and you know it. Those thugs were after you because of me."

"You act like I can't handle myself." She scoffs.

"Our definitions of handling are disparate." I look her up and down again, but I can't see the extent of her wounds due to the bed coverings. My scrutiny doesn't escape Rukia, she sees right through me.

"I don't want your pity." She looks away from me, then grimaces.

"I'm not coming back Rukia." I tell her what she doesn't want to hear. "Associating with me will just get you killed."

"Go to hell Kurosaki." She hisses. "I'm already involved, and I don't need you to handle me with kid gloves."

"I'm not coming back." I repeat with more resolution.

"You're a fool."

"I know." I whisper back. An eddy of emotions pervade the depths of her violet eyes. We've become attached to each other, and I know I'm hurting her. She won't cry, Rukia's too strong for that. I'm a selfish fool, I can't assure her safety, so I walk away. I can only hope that our disassociation will preserve her life.

00000

The weeks are passing me by, one agonizing lonely purgatory after the next. Every day is a struggle, a war with my own will. All it takes to set me straight is a strong drink and the memories of Rukia's broken body. Those bruises, lacerations. Such a strong woman reduced to an injured mortal.

Somehow I manage to force myself to stay away.

Haven't watched a dancer since. I was never a stranger to the saloons and strip clubs before. In fact I used to sit shoulder to shoulder with the other drunks and losers, drooling over the dancers, and knocking back the sauce. Just a punk like all the other trash.

It seems now that I can't watch Rukia dance, I don't want to see any of them.

I just want to see _her_.

00000

I wake up in a alley just after a fight. My head is pounding, feels like I took a freight train to the center of my skull. I knew better than to start something while drunk. I surmise I passed out from a mix of blood loss and inebriation.

I'm swimming in a puddle of blood and it tastes foul, metallic and rotten. Everything feels wrong. This blood is too old. Couldn't be mine, and couldn't be from any of the guys I injured.

I didn't kill anyone that aside. Not that I can remember anyway.

When I sit up I spy a couple of dead men, validating the ominous feeling in my gut. I don't recognize the men, they're dressed in fine suits, expensive shoes and cuff links. Men from the upper crust. They got no business being in this part of town. _Hell _for all I know they might be associated with the Kuchiki family.

I check their pockets for evidence, and sure enough, _Kuchikis_. The pocket handkerchiefs sporting the incriminating family crest.

The blood around me squelches when I sink back on my knees. Hell is closing in around me, and I can feel the fires lick my skin just as the sirens get close enough to hear. There's only one way out of this alley, and it'll take me straight through the path of those cop cars. There's no running, no sneaking off. I'm drenched in blood from head to toe, and my clothes look like they've been through razor wire.

I look as guilty as the part I'm meant to play.

Someone paid good money for this frame. _Real good money._

* * *

**I like writing in this style. It's difficult and dark, but fun. **

**Reviews and feed back are much appreciated. they inspire me to write more, and make my day. Feel free to let me know what you like and dislike about my one shots. Or any of my stories. **

**(I kinda feel like I'm doing something wrong that aside. I seem to have a steep decline in readers on these short shorts. Is there something wrong with them? A lack of quality? Are you guys not enjoying the stories? Is there some way I can improve?)**


	16. Dragon Inception: Dragon Eyes

**A short-short I wrote because my birthday is coming up, and instead of treating myself I decided to treat the readers who might have been disappointed and/or irritated with my play on words with the lemons and limes in the main story. And even if you weren't irritated and had a good sense of humor about it, I still hope you enjoy this one-shot. **

**This is another AU to my AU Dragon Infatuation. Meaning this isn't canon to my story Dragon Infatuation. It just takes place in the same universe. I decided that these would all be titled Dragon Inception. I hope that isn't too confusing. **

**WARNING: This piece is rated M. And with the addition of this short, I am also raising the rating of this collection to M. That doesn't mean I will be writing a ton more sex. It just means that I don't feel comfortable keeping it as a T rating after the addition of this short-short. _Especially_ after the addition of this one.**

**SKIP THIS ONE IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ SEXUAL CONTENT. (I will not be crushed, for I don't care for it either.) **

**Without further ado, please enjoy.**

* * *

The skies were dark, no moon or stars shone tonight, and the inky blackness encroached the surrounding landscape. The city lights blazed more brightly than ever, fighting back the night. And among the myriad of city lights the balcony lamp of a twenty-seventh floor apartment acted as a beacon. Every night for the past week, Rukia came home and lit the lamp on the balcony. She would leave it on all night in hopes that it would guide Ichigo home.

A week prior the couple parted on bad terms. Rukia regretted the words she said. She didn't even remember what they were fighting about, just that she finished the argument with the worst insult possible. She called him a half-breed. She _never_ called him that.

Ichigo was gone minutes after the insult left her lips. Her dragon husband stormed out onto the balcony and threw himself over the edge, changing form mid-fall and flying away into the night. She didn't even have a chance to apologize.

Rukia cried herself to sleep that night. Then spent every night since praying for his return.

Tonight wasn't any different. She recited her prayers over a wine glass. Upon the last sip of chardonnay she scrutinized herself in the glass's reflection. Her eyes were dull, set in a long face with unkempt hair. A washed out reflection of the woman she was before.

"I'm a fucking idiot." She whispered to herself. Her reflection speaking the words silently with her. How many times had she called Ichigo that? It seemed that the term applied to herself was long overdue.

Rukia pushed herself away from the kitchen table. Her bare feet made a dull slapping sound against the stone tiles of the kitchen. She stopped in front of the sink and deposited the wine glass into the basin before drawing hot water for her hands. The heat from the water drew attention to the chill in the air, reminding her she was clothed in nothing more than a maroon cotton robe and panties.

A sudden crash outside startled Rukia, and she snapped the faucet off. She whirled around just in time to witness the silhouette of chiropteran wings melt away and the figure of a man materialize on the balcony. No longer obscured by wings the light from the lamp cast an eerie glow on his skin and appeared to create a halo behind him.

Her heart stopped when their eyes met. Her dull violet irises connecting with his piercing demon yellow gaze. He had no pupils, just soulless pits of chartreuse set in a carved face.

_Dragon eyes._

Rukia didn't expect fear to well up in her stomach at the sight of him. But there it was, right along side relief, elation and anxiety. The apology she rehearsed all week like a mantra caught in the back of her throat until all she could manage was his name.

"Ichigo..." She wasn't sure when her feet began to move, but they started on their own accord. Her body reacting to the silent command of his stare.

He threw the french doors open and stepped inside to meet her. Rukia connected with him like the other half of a broken bottle. Each shard of her broken heart finding it's other half in his. Ichigo reciprocated the gesture by throwing his naked arms around her lithe form and pulling her into a suffocating embrace. For several long minutes he held her to his chest and inhaled the scent of his wife. His fingers entangling in her dark black hair, and his nose buried in penitence against her neck.

When they finally broke apart, it was only enough to meet each other eye to eye.

_I am so sorry._ She told him soundlessly. Her eyes conveying every word she wanted to say laced with every emotion expressed in a tear.

_So am I. _He told her in return. _Damn, I missed you so much._

_I'm such an idiot, Ichi-_

_Just shut up._

Ichigo cut short their conversation with an open-mouthed kiss. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and angled her head back. The moment his lips made contact with her mouth his tongue slipped inside. His fangs cut against her lips, and she knew he was beyond being gentle.

He carried her through the room until her back connected with the edge of the kitchen table, then proceeded to place her atop the hard surface. His claws forced the cotton fabric from her delicate shoulders until it pooled around her hips and spilled off the edge of the table.

Rukia braced her palms against the table top when Ichigo began to corrupt her skin with his mouth. With each reckless kiss came an equally careless and painful bite, and he trailed them from her neck, over her collar bone and across her bare cleavage. Despite the pain, Rukia found her breaths escaping as fevered sharp panting. Her arms trembling to retain their integrity amid the whirlwind of sensations he created.

His talons danced over her hips completely ignoring the fabric of her undergarments. Then he stopped on her thighs, and his finger tips massaged just for a moment. When his mouth retreated, Rukia opened her eyes and was met with a look of intent. The full force of his gaze causing the same hunger she saw in him to manifest between her legs.

Ichigo clutched her hips and forced her around, until her stomach and chest lay flat against the table top. Rukia had barely a moment to gasp before he positioned himself behind her, his clawed hands pinning her wrists immobile on either side of her head. Intent and desire made apparent by his erection pressed against her back side.

She felt his breath against her ear when he bent down and spoke in a husky tone, "You will scream for me tonight." He followed his statement with the brushing of lips against her cheek, and she could feel the tickle of his stubble. Somehow the subtle presence of facial hair excited her even more.

Rukia didn't have a chance to respond. He held her prisoner while his tail came around to caress the smooth surface of her stomach. Then it traveled down over her hip, hooking her panties before forcing them down around her ankles. Over the course of their relationship, Ichigo learned to maintain a *_dragoon_ form. Making use of his dragon traits while still maintaining a human body. He always made sure to use this particular _talent_ for good.

She was already squirming, her tiny wrists making an attempt to wriggle from his grasp. Ichigo only tightened his grip and hissed while his tongue teased the edge of her ear. The sensation was arousing and Rukia couldn't help but writhe in anticipation, but her dragon lover was not in the mind to draw things out. A snarl spilled from Ichigo's throat the same moment he thrust his hips and entered her.

"Ichigo!" She moaned. Her vocal cry dissolved into a series of breathy inarticulate moans as Ichigo started a fervid rhythm. "Please... be gentle." She managed to gasp out between breaths.

"No." He snarled. "I promise... I will worship your body properly. But right now, I want to be _cruel._" He spoke the last word as a sensual purr.

Rukia clenched her eyes shut when he began fucking her harder. Her husband however, even in a mood, was not without mercy. He released Rukia's wrist and brought his right hand down to touch her. His middle finger massaging between her thighs, creating pleasure for her as well.

Ichigo was relentless. Delivering each thrust with equal amounts of speed and power. Making the experience just as painful as it was pleasurable. The sound of talons grating against the stone floor could be heard above Rukia's moans and Ichigo's guttural growls. The claw marks from his half-formed feet only added to the collection of marks left around the rest of the house.

Their passionate energy continued until Rukia began trembling beneath him. Her breathing becoming harsh as the tension in her abdomen brought her close to the edge. Ichigo had no intention of letting her feel release. Not yet. He withdrew his hand before things got too far and took delight in the distraught mewl she elicited.

His own release was not far off. He brought the previously busy hand from her hip and clapped his fingers over her mouth; his hip movements becoming erratic and short. He finished inside of her with a hiss against her back, followed by his fangs dragging over her skin. Several ragged breaths later, he murmured her name and collapsed on top of her.

Rukia waited just long enough for Ichigo to catch his breath before shouldering her way out from under him. He wasn't having any of it. His arms locked around her waist while she squirmed to get free. Despite her sexual frustration she really wanted to express a proper apology to her husband. She assumed that his hard feelings had been expelled with the sex. This was apparently not the case.

"Oh no, we aren't finished." He chuckled. "I still haven't heard you scream."

Resigned to her fate, Rukia ceased her struggling and gave an amused sigh. She let loose a startled yip when her husband scooped her off the ground and into his arms. He started for their bedroom leaving her discarded clothing on the kitchen table and floor. The feral look he wore upon entering the apartment was no longer present on his features. Instead she saw a softer expression coupled with a mask of determination. He appeared to be awash with a mix of emotions similar to the ones that plagued her.

Ichigo's golden eyes flickered down to her face when he noticed her scrutiny. "God, I missed you." He told her. He laid her down on their bed like she was made of glass. A stark contrast to his previous considerations. He took a moment to stretch that involved the arching of his back and exposure of his naked form. Rukia's eyes followed his every movement crawling down his body with an expression of appreciation. Ichigo smirked when he caught her stare and lashed his tail before crawling onto the bed after her.

But Rukia held her hand against his chest to prevent him from advancing further. He stopped and fixed her with a look of curiosity.

"Please, at least let me say this," she started.

He raised a brow for her to continue.

"I love you, Ichigo." Her voice was earnest and vulnerable. A tear slithered down her cheek with the declaration. The remorse she felt all week bubbling up with the raw emotions she felt now.

Ichigo's expression became tender and he pulled her into a loving embrace. "I never doubted that for a second." He whispered. "I love you too." He held her and let her nuzzle the hair on his chest for a minute before chuckling into her ear. "But I'm still not finished with you yet..."

00000

* * *

***Dragoon. I used this term to describe a half dragon/half human state. Referring to a human with draconic traits. For example: claws, teeth, horns, wings, tail, spines, etc. ****-Term adopted from the 1999 PS1 game titled Legend of Dragoon.**

**In case any of you are confused or curious: **I wrote this with the intention of keeping it real. _Well,_ as real as sex between half-dragons and humans can be. After a week of absence, Ichigo would be scruffy and unshaven. Thus facial hair. Also, Ichigo has body hair because most men have body hair. I will not contribute to the fallacy that men have skin as smooth and bare as a baby's bottom. Also chest hair is sexy, so deal with it. I also will not contribute to the unrealistic and fictitious concept built by fanfiction that all sex is so mind blowingly amazing that you will come from vaginal stimulation alone. Only 25% of all woman can come from vaginal sex. The other 75% need external stimulation applied to the clit. And if you are anything like I was in my teenage years, _ignorant and innocent_; you might end up experiencing sex and thinking something is wrong with you when your male partner comes, and you are left unsatisfied. And then some guys are also ignorant, and/or inconsiderate and don't help you find your own release. So in the interest of education, and because I wish someone had explained this to me when I was younger, (and because I know some people derive 90% of their sexual information from fanfiction) I figured I'd share some info. And maybe, just maybe I entertained you with some slightly more realistic smut.**  
**

**Anyway, once again, I don't like writing smut. I feel awkward and uncomfortable writing it. But I also realize I won't get any better at it unless I practice. No, there won't be any explicit content in Dragon Infatuation. It's rated T, will always be rated T, and therefore won't go any father than containing sexual themes. But not outright smut. I'm trying to tell a story with DI, not a kinky porno. Hopefully you all enjoy, and continue to enjoy Dragon Infatuation for what it is.**

**If you like what you read please drop a review explaining what you enjoyed. If you didn't, also drop a review, because your opinion is just as important. And knowing what you disliked will help me improve. **


	17. Bleach Emblem

**So I've been wanting to write my own take on a General X Royal romance for awhile. And I realize it isn't the most original idea. I've seen more than one Bleach AU where Ichigo is a general or soldier or what not. And Rukia is a princess. So then, I got the idea to swap the roles. Cause I haven't seen a story where Rukia is a badass general and Ichigo is an uppity Prince. And thanks to Ichirukifan94, I got my motivation to write up the first part of this tale. (She wrote a kickass story about Rukia being a secret agent and it got me all excited to write Rukia as a kickass general)**

**I digress. This story is meant to be humorous, and not to be taken entirely serious. There are innuendos and suggestions. And the entire premise is meant to be funny, not accurate to any kind of fantasy medieval history. So I hope you all enjoy this. **

* * *

Marriage.

Marriage is what brings us together today.

It just had to be some stupid unity between their Kingdoms that brought Rukia to the soil of Kakkara. Her Majesty and sovereign of Mandala, Toshiro Hitsugaya, took the hand of Kakkara's princess Karin and suddenly all the skirmishes and strife between their kingdoms fizzled out to nothing. The two kingdoms that were notorious for their rivalry were now blissfully at peace, and Rukia couldn't stand it.

To top it all off she became nothing more than a bargaining chip. Rukia, Mandala's finest general, general of her Kingdom's cavalry brigade. A sword master and strategist with superb riding skills, a quick wit, and with an education to boot. Now she was standing at the gates of Kakkara astride her faithful companion Kon. And she couldn't have felt more materialized. Her kingdom actually gifted her to Kakkara as a token of good faith and peace.

_HER_

The infamous Rukia Kuchiki. _HER_. The merciless Bloodletter. The general who slaughtered countless men and women all for the glory of her King.

Was this irony?

Well Hitsugaya wasn't her King anymore and Mandala wasn't her kingdom. Now she was a dog in the service of Kakkara. It wasn't preferable, but dammit to hell if she would let this break her. If there was anything General Rukia Kuchiki enjoyed more than fighting it was a challenge.

She would just have to break Kakkara.

000000

Well if she had to say anything pleasant about her new sovereign it was that they were cordial. On the night of her arrival they held a small ceremony in which she was drafted into their military. Her new King, a man known as Isshin Kurosaki, performed the ceremony. She was given a new sword to commemorate the event. Though it was trash and nothing more than ceremonial. This was followed by a banquet, several of the Kakkara nobles attended and Rukia found herself the center of attention for a large portion of the evening. She didn't doubt that it was just a ploy to get acquainted with the infamous Bloodletter. She would after all be in the service of protecting their people from this day forth. It was best to know their enemy become ally.

If she were to say anything unpleasant about her new sovereign it was that they were pathetic. Two weeks after her induction to their military she realized their soldiers were nothing more than a collection of pansies. General Kuchiki could not fathom how Kakkara managed to hold Mandala at a stand still for so long with such pathetic soldiers.

With permission from her new Majesty she started a new training regimen and began working her new subordinates till they were exhausted fleshy blobs.

A week after that she had two of her subordinates flogged for disrespect and gossip.

She just happened to walk into the barracks that day and overhear two of her soldiers talking down about her to some of the new recruits. They were the usual insults, remarking about her height, her tiny physique, the fact that she was a woman. It seemed that Kakkara had a different opinion about females than Mandala. It hadn't escaped her that ninety percent of Kakkara's military consisted of men. This was not a theme that Mandala shared. But then that was neither here nor there. She didn't serve Mandala any longer.

Was it petty to flog someone for hurting your feelings? Oh yes. But Rukia was a general, and God be damned if she didn't work her tight little ass off to get that position. She wasn't about to let two snot-nosed men debase her in front of her own military. If they were to respect her, they needed to fear her.

So she made an example of them.

She flogged them herself, right there in the training yard, in front of her entire brigade. But to say it was a simple flogging was inaccurate. If she had tied them up like a normal beating entailed, then her men would think she needed the restraints to control them. This was not the case. So she had the two soldier stripped down to their knickers and she armed them with brawling gloves.

Then she flogged them. While she brandished a traditional cat-of-nine-tails she encouraged them to take a swipe at her, both, at the same time. They did.

And they also found themselves face down in the dirt praying forgiveness.

If there was gossip about her again after that day, it never reached her ears. Her brigade never questioned her after that either.

000000

_What kind of assignment was this?_

His Majesty, Isshin Kurosaki, was so impressed with the improvements she made in their military that she was bestowed with a personal assignment from the King himself. A service to the royal family. It was no surprise that she whipped Kakarra's military into shape. Could they possibly expect any less from her?

_But this assignment_.

The King wanted her to train his oldest son, and heir, in preparation for the day that he would succeed the throne. The young man was eighteen! What backwards kingdom let the heir to their throne get to the age of eighteen without any military training?

Rukia tried to recall seeing the crown prince. He wasn't present at her induction ceremony, that she was sure of. In fact the only child of the royal family that she remembered meeting was the daughter that _didn't _marry her former King. Yuzu, was her name if she trusted her memory, and she did. She knew it was supposed to be an honor to train the crown prince of her country. That she should feel gratified for the experience, and maybe she was; just a little.

General Rukia stared at her reflection in the tarnished looking glass. The cold sharp gaze of a Kuchiki stared back. With one last sigh of resignation she began suiting up in her armor. Usually when she trained it was in leather protective equipment. But this instance was different. These would be a series of formal lessons, and all proper lessons started with good first impressions. She would ride to the castle today in nothing less than a full suit of armor.

That prince-ling needed to know just who was tutoring him.

The sun glinted radiantly off her polished plate mail when she exited the dilapidated hovel she called home. So caught up in her duties to the Kingdom, Rukia had forgone acquiring a proper house. She spent many nights at the barracks just sleeping in her office where she passed out after her paperwork was finished. The task of procuring a decent living space just seemed so infinitesimal at the moment.

From head to foot Rukia was decked out in armor, this included but was not limited to, gauntlets, pauldrons, breast plate, hip guards, greaves, boots, shamshir, and helmet. There was nothing aside from a full set of plate mail that made her feel this powerful. Tall even. It made her _feel_ tall, at the very least. Even if her boots only added an inch or two.

Kon, her companion and finest bred stallion to ever come from a Mandalian stable, was waiting for her outside. She was expected at the castle today, and therefore attendants had been sent to prepare her horse. He was a Clydesdale, a bit unorthodox for a war horse. Most mounted soldiers selected a faster and sleeker breed. Rukia on the other hand favored the raw power and size that this particular breed offered.

It was love at first ride. Kon didn't have to be subjected to a life of farm labor, and Rukia got the steed of her dreams to make her feel larger than life.

She wasted no time mounting Kon, and directing him toward the castle.

00000

The crown prince turned out to be a bitch.

_Of course he was._

Why did she ever expect him to be anything but?

Prince Kurosaki certainly _looked_ the part. He was tall, and lean, and foppish. He arrived in the training yard wearing an orchid tunic with gold embroidery and trim. His dark breeches tailored to fit his shapely long legs like a second skin. A traditional bastard sword hung from one hip attached to a gold plated belt, and a baselard slung over his other hip.

The most outrageous thing of all though was the ridiculous mane of blonde-orange hair that sat atop his head. Rukia actually thought it might have been a stupid wig at first. But no, it was his natural hair color. He either didn't have a fashionable sense of style, or his hair was just chaotic by nature.

Either way, he looked like a prince and oh did he act like a prince.

Rukia road into that yard astride her high horse, head held high, and pride intact.

Prince Kurosaki managed to break that down in all of two seconds.

"Oi, the new general is a child." He remarked. The two retainers who were present stifled polite chuckles. They were caught between humoring the Prince and his _witty_ insult, and respecting their new general. It was obvious that the prince was the higher priority.

Rukia bit back the grimace that threatened her features.

"Are you sure this isn't some game?" He called. "What could this brat possibly teach?"

"So I'm a brat am I?" Rukia growled under her breath.

"Boy, nothing gets by you." He teased.

_This insolent little brat. To refer to her in such a way. _

Rukia stepped down from her horse and unsheathed her shamshir. With steps so calculated that they were mathematically precise she marched up to the prince and pointed her sword to his unguarded chest. He didn't so much as flinch or draw his own sword. He just stared down the steel blade at her, and even adopted an amused smirk.

"Your Father, his Majesty Kurosaki, has given me complete permission to beat your ass in whichever manner I see fit in order to prepare you for the throne." She asserted. "I may appear young to you, but I have served in the military for nearly two-thirds of your life. I would kill you on the spot for your insults if it were not against my orders, so you _little brat_, be grateful."

Prince Kurosaki's grin dissolved into an irritated scowl at her words. His jaw set and his fists clenched, temper seething beneath his refined exterior. "You've got some nerve." He growled over her sword.

"And now." Rukia continued as if he hadn't spoken. "If we are through dick measuring, which by the way mine is bigger," she added with more than a little sass. "I think it's time we start your first lesson." She ran the tip of her shamshir delicately over the fabric of his tunic till she reached his belt. The prince followed it with his eyes but made no attempt to counter her. So Rukia gave her sword a quick flick, and severed the clasp on his belt.

Her purpose was to cause his breeches to fall, and give warning that he should never let his guard down in such a way, but it didn't work out as planned. Those expensively tailored pants continued to cling to his legs despite any lack of assistance, so she only managed to make his weapons clatter to the ground. But she destroyed that gaudy gold-plated belt in the process. So it was still a win in her book.

"What was that for?" He deplored. Prince Kurosaki bent to gather his things from the ground and grumbled the entire time.

"I didn't like your belt." Rukia stated matter-of-factly. "Next time you show up for lessons I expect you to lose this dandified get up and report wearing proper training clothes. That includes protective equipment." She stopped to glower at him for a moment while he cradled his expensive weaponry against his chest. "And I don't care how heavy or bulky the gear is, you are gonna wear it like everyone else until it feels like a second skin."

Speaking of second skins, she wasn't quite sure why the tightness of his breeches bothered her so. Those would have to go too. There was no room for irritating distractions during these lessons. If it annoyed her she would have to do away with it.

The prince decided he had enough of her haughty behavior. He brandished his bastard sword, tossing aside his baselard and sheaths in the process. Then he swung the impossibly heavy sword at her, his steel looking to connect with her breast plate. The shear weight of the blade alone gave promise to his swing.

The attack went wide. Rukia saw it coming before he even started. The sword was obviously too heavy for the Prince, it showed in the way he strained his arms and his lack of control through the motion. She was going to have to include extra strength training lessons along side his fencing, riding, and strategy lessons. But still, it was a _bastard sword_, and for a man with no formal training in the fighting arts he showed potential.

When his attack whiffed and caught only air, Rukia brought her own sword around and disarmed him by striking his wrist and fingers with the flat of her blade. Kurosaki let out a startled yelp and dropped his sword. He also managed to lose his balance in the process due to the pull of his blade and found himself on all fours with Rukia standing over him.

"Let us continue with the lesson monsier~" She crowed with a devil smile alighting her features.

The prince just scowled at her from the ground. "You'll pay for this." He grumbled.

_I am going to enjoy this_. Rukia decided to herself. At first she had been confused when his Majesty, King Isshin Kurosaki gave her permission to speak and act freely when tutoring his son. Granting her permission to subject the prince through any kind of regiment and lesson she deemed necessary. But now, _now_ she understood. This prince needed an attitude adjustment before he would be mature enough to take the throne.

Speaking of attitude adjustments, Rukia had to remind herself to cast her eyes away from Prince Kurosaki's shapely posterior while he picked himself up off the grass. It was those damn skin tight breeches again. Those would definitely have to go, she decided.

* * *

**What do you all think? Good start? Interested to read more? Acceptable or cliche? I figure I might make this a two or three shot, but nothing longer. I PROMISE you it will not evolve into another DI. Because I don't need another DI on my plate. That monster already got well beyond what I imagined it would. **

**As many of you may have already noticed I like to reference the Bleach anime when I write. I like re-using direct dialogue quotes that Ichi and Ruki have in the books and show. I hope that doesn't bother anyone. **


	18. Bleach Emblem Part II

**So I did some extra research on war horses AFTER most of this was typed, and the first part already done and posted. Turns out most of them were geldings if they were male. Meaning they had their balls chopped off. This was to make them easier to control, and so they were less likely to cry out to other horses. I didn't feel like retconing the story at that point. But I figured I would tell you here so that I do not spread misinformation. **

**Also most of the sword play talk is stuff I learned from my brief fencing lessons. So it's fairly accurate? I can't say I'm talented with a sword, just that I had a few lessons and I'm using that to base my fic on. **

**Lastly, for some reason everyone thought that Ichigo thought that Rukia was a guy. And that wasn't my intention when I wrote it. But after I read back through it I realize that it could have stemmed from the phrase, "Boy nothing gets by you." Which was a direct quote from the very first episode of Bleach. But in the context of my story, since writing cannot convey inflection very well, people may have thought Ichigo was calling Rukia a boy. **

**Well now he thinks she's a boy. I just decided to roll with it. I hope you enjoy how it worked out. **

* * *

Lessons with the Prince got off to a bad start. Their first day boiled down to nothing more than trivial posturing. General Rukia refused to back down, and Prince Kurosaki was proving to be just as stubborn. They ended the session with nothing learned and nothing but wounded pride gained. The Prince departed, fuming about the demise of his gaudy belt, and Rukia departed cursing the heavens for letting such a man exist.

The very same time at the very same spot on the next day, Rukia returned sporting her full set of armor and riding in on Kon. The massive stallion entered the training yard at a canter, and the little armored general on his back bounced along with him. Rukia pulled Kon to a halt mere feet from the waiting Prince. Said Prince didn't even flinch, he just kept his feet rooted to the ground and a perpetual frown carved into the contours of his face.

"You certainly have balls for a Prince." remarked the General from atop her steed.

"And you appear to be overcompensating for something." The Prince retaliated.

"I bet you'd like to find out," she shot him a smug grin.

Kurosaki's face melted into an expression of disgust and offense.

"I thought I told you to show up wearing proper training attire? What the hell is this shit?" Rukia scrutinized the Prince's clothing while Kon slowly circled the young man.

"What's wrong with what I'm wear'n?" Growled Prince Kurosaki. Today he was dressed in a plain loose fitting white tunic with minimal black embroidery. The bastard sword was strapped to his back this time instead of at his hips, and the baselard was no where to be seen. His boots were black and made of fine leather, polished to a shine, and his pants... those Godforsaken pants. Today he wore chocolate brown, double-stitched, skin-tight, form-fitting, dragon crest embroidered on the left cheek of his firm ass, breeches.

Rukia took a few measured breaths and tried not to yell at the Prince-ling. So he wanted to wear annoyingly tight pants that tried her patience and made he feel angry for unexplained reasons? _Fine_. She promised herself to give him a sharp jab in the butt with her shamshir during their training later.

"Where is your protective gear? Are you expecting your opponent to hold back because your clothes are fabulous?"

The Prince gave her a haughty eye roll, turned his head off to the side and placed his hands on his hips in an indignant way. "I couldn't figure out how to get it on. And Renji kept saying I should wear a codpiece, and that it was standard issue these days." It became apparent that the Prince had no idea what he was doing and opted to just hide his embarrassment behind irritation and a scowl.

Rukia brought Kon to a halt and dismounted him. The large beast gave her a pleased snort and a sloppy horse kiss when she padded his neck and sent him off to graze. Then she rounded on her student and looked up. And up some more when she realized how close she was to him and that her nose came to about level with his chest, the same place that the V of his tunic ended. _God he was tall. _The two of them just stared at each other for a moment, and Rukia realized for the first time that his eyes were a warm chocolate color, reminiscent of cocoa on cold winter nights.

The sudden flush of red on Kurosaki's cheeks and clenching of his jaws brought Rukia back to the present situation. The two of them stepped apart and the general flicked her hand in the air nonchalantly. "Come with me, I'll help you with the protective gear and we'll get you a proper sword while we're in the armory."

"What's wrong with the sword I got?"

_The bastard sword?_ _The sword with a blade forty inches in length, and a hilt large enough to wield it with both hands? _Other than the fact that the sword was practically as long as Rukia was tall, training with it might result in the loss of limbs. More specifically the Prince Kurosaki's limbs.

She motioned for the young man to follow her, and the Prince begrudgingly fell into step behind her. They headed through the soldier's barracks, past her office and her desk overrun with paperwork, and into the common armory. Inside the walls were lined with basic iron and steel blades, maces, pikes, and other such weapons. The General led her student to a small rack of wooden practice wasters.

"Something like this'll do just fine." She purred. Rukia pulled a thirty-six inch waster from the rack and tossed it at the Prince. He caught it with a yelp and some minor fumbling, then just stared at it like it was a human leg.

"This is a joke, right?" One of his sharp brows came down, while the other rose in question.

"Have you ever even used a sword before, Prince?" She asked. Rukia doubted that the fop ever so much as got a callus on those well manicured hands. She grinned internally at the thought of turning those creamy large hands of his into something worn, rough, and experienced.

"I dabbled a bit with Renji when we were younger." He defended. She could see the slight embarrassment tinge his cheeks.

_Renji. Renji, why did that name sound so familiar? Oh yes, Renji was the the preceding general of Kakkara. _She met him briefly at her induction ceremony. The man was a dog, and he tried hitting on her after consuming a bit too much alcohol. Apparently he got put in charge of Kakkara's infantry soldiers while Rukia was put in charge of the cavalry. It was just as well, she was superior on horseback anyway.

"Until I feel secure that you've mastered the basics well enough _not_ to lop off a limb, we will use wasters. When I feel like you've got the hang of things then we'll move onto the real deal." Rukia looked him straight in those chocolate eyes with her iciest Kuchiki stare.

The Prince held her stare for a moment, then looked off to the side and released a defeated sigh. He began unbuckling the clasps on the bastard sword's sheath. He almost looked crest fallen when he placed the large and very heavy blade against the wall of the armory. The young man had obviously been eager to impress her and she was tearing his every effort apart.

Against her better judgement she, the general, released her own sigh and approached the Prince. She placed one of her small gloved hands on his arm and said, "C'mon, I'll help you pick out a real sword."

The young man's eyes almost lit on fire at her words, but there was still a furrow in his brow and a look of confusion on his face.

"You won't be using it 'til you've mastered the wasters though." She was quick to add. Never the less Kurosaki followed her to the wall with the common swords. Rukia scanned the wall for several minutes contemplating the different blades.

"What about this one?" The Prince pointed his long finger at a basic longsword.

Rukia considered it for a moment, then pulled the blade from the wall and twirled it around effortlessly. Then she held it out to Kurosaki. "Give it a try."

The young man took the blade from her grasp and immediately had to place both hands on the hilt to steady himself. Even still the tip of the sword went from pointing straight in the air to pointing straight to the floor. Rukia let loose a chuckle, light and twinkling, and full of mirth. The orange-haired Prince just gave her a curious stare from beneath his bangs. Once again his cheeks were colored with embarrassment.

"That one wasn't balanced anyway. Don't sweat it." She took back the blade and hung it on the wall. Then she reached up and grabbed an arming sword. Similar in style to the longsword but more compact and manageable. "Try this, Prince," she once again held the hilt out to him. He took it much more cautiously this time.

The arming sword was lighter and balanced. A proper sword smith had made that sword, and it showed in the craftsmanship. It would be a solid weapon for the crown prince when he finally learned enough to utilize it.

The blade must have felt good in his majesty's grip because Kurosaki began swishing it about the air with enthusiasm. A little bit of light flickered in his eyes, and a pleased smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. Rukia couldn't help but study his face, that smile even as subtle as it was caused her chest to tighten oddly. Maybe it was because it was the first honest smile she had seen since she met him.

_This man is a fool_. She reminded herself. He was standing there twirling that sword around like a boob. His stance was all wrong, and his posture was lacking, and he didn't even hold the sword right. His hands were all over the hilt and he kept swinging his other hand around like it would make him look cool.

Rukia marched up behind him and placed her gloved hands on his hips to steady him. The Prince immediately froze under her touch and stood stalk still while looking at her over his shoulder.

"Keep your hips still, and space your feet apart." She ordered.

After a moment of hesitation from her student he did as he was told and put distance between his feet parallel to his hips. Satisfied, Rukia moved her hands up his back and pulled his shoulders back to straighten his posture. Once again the prince was hesitant to react under her touch, but eventually obeyed.

"Now," She ran her hand down the length of his arm, getting as close to his wrist as she could manage. Which wasn't very close. "When you thrust your sword use the strength in your hips rather than the momentum of your arm." Using her own body she guided his movements. He was tense under her touch, and sluggish to respond. After a few lame thrusts, he eventually loosened up and let her guide him.

Rukia walked him through a few more basic movements, all while keeping his posture and stance intact. He was just starting to get into the hang of it when Rukia realized how close she was to him. Her breast plate pressing against his lower back and her stomach fitting right up against his tightly shaped ass. An inconvenient feeling coursed through her and she became bewildered, taking a sudden jarring step away from him. This startled Kurosaki just as much as it did her.

"Ahem," Rukia cleared her throat to dispel the odd feelings. "That's good, you're doing good."

"Thanks." He gave her a lopsided smile.

Her chest tightened again

"C'mon, I'll show you how to put on the protective gear." She waved him to follow her and turned away from his subtle smile so it wouldn't make her feel weird anymore.

They moved into the next room and she pulled some training leathers from a trunk against the wall. It took a bit of untangling, and Rukia could see why the Prince might have been perplexed with the gear before. All the belts and various guards were tossed about in a useless knot and it took more effort than she would've liked to get them in order.

Finally she tossed some gauntlets, gloves, hip pads, greaves, and curaiss at him. "Put those on." She ordered. The prince complied without even arguing or talking back. "Also this." She tossed some head gear his way too. With as inept as he was she was sure he'd take a blow to the head during their training sessions.

He had a bit of trouble with the placement of the straps, but with minimal help from the general he managed to don all of the protective gear. Rukia gave him an appreciative nod, thinking he still looked like a boob in the gear. At least he didn't look so much like fop. She pulled some bracers from a drawer and grabbed one of the Prince's wrists.

"What the?" He protested and tried to jerk his wrist away. Her grip was superior and she held him still just fine while she closed the heavy metal brace over his wrist and clicked the lock. "What the hell is this bullshit?"

"It's a weight." She explained. Then slapped another one over his other wrist. "Don't worry, these are the lightest ones we have. I need to train your strength, and this way you can work on that while learning your sword basics."

"I feel like a prisoner." He grumbled.

"Get used to it, Prince." She shot him a teasing smile. The thought of him being her prisoner was a little more amusing than it should have been.

"Hey," he cut in. "My name isn't _Prince_. It's Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Rukia couldn't stop the stupid smile from her face. "Oh.. Rukia Kuchiki." She offered.

Prince Ichigo Kurosaki just blinked at her. "That's a girl's name." It was almost a question.

"Yeah." Said Rukia and she pulled off her helmet to hold it under her arm. Her hair fell loose, and flowed over her shoulder in that messy way that only helmets can cause. "That's because I _am_ a girl."

"But I thought..." Ichigo held up a finger still giving her a dumbfounded look.

"You honestly thought I was some young boy?" She deplored. All the good feelings she felt before dissolved in a wave of anger.

"I just, I thought... ARG!" He threw his head back and clapped a hand over his eyes. "Thank God you're a girl."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Honestly the more he spoke the more irritated she became.

"Nothing." He answered, throwing his head to the side again and scowling so hard the wall felt intimidated. His cheeks were so red they clashed with his outrageous hair. "Can we just start my training now?"

00000

The first week went as awkward and tough as you'd expect. Rukia kicked his ass with the wasters over and over and over... and _over_ again. In fact Prince Ichigo spent more time face down in the grass than one would deem appropriate for a royal. He had to take salt baths to ease his bruised body, and massage ointments to mend his broken blistered skin.

On the second week she made him hit targets. Tumbling around an obstacle course beating the stuffing out of dummies and clamoring over obstructions. All while she leisurely read a book on the back of Kon.

She knew when Prince Ichigo was finished because he came stumbling up to her horse, huffing and wheezing and covered in dirt. There was even a smear of it across this left cheek.

"Hey what the heck are you doing?" He crowed.

"I'm studying the customs and traditions of your country." She informed.

"You were not." Ichigo argued. "That's just a stupid picture book."

The General dropped her book to her lap and gave him a quirk of her brow. Then she gazed at the obstacle course to appraise his accomplishment. A frown settled on her features. She dropped the book into her saddle bag and grabbed Kon's reigns, coaxing him into a trot through the course.

"What's your problem?" He called gruffly. "I'm done, I finished and I beat the stuffing out of every dummy on the course. The village is safe." The prince, feeling satisfied with himself plopped his behind on the ground to rest his aching limbs. Still Rukia continued to ride around the course looking more and more perplexed.

"Fool!" She cried. "You weren't supposed to beat all of them! I told you only to beat the ones that looked like bandits!" She came charging up to him on Kon's back holding two dummy heads in each hand. "You just massacred the villagers!" She proceeded to hurl both heads into his lap.

Ichigo fumbled with the decapitated heads for a moment before springing to his feet. He thrust both dummy skulls face first in her direction. "How the hell should I know? It's impossible to tell the difference between the villagers and the bandits the way you draw!" Both heads sported faces with equally silly expressions and poorly drawn features.

Rukia brought her fist down on the Prince's skull. Said Prince just grumbled and rubbed his sore spot.

"Next week we're going to the countryside. I want you to choose the horse that will be your mount."

"I have a horse." He argued.

"You won't be riding some pansy royal pleasure horse into battle, _your Majesty_." She scoffed. This will be a war horse, bred for speed and power and trained for combat. Like Kon here." She patted her tawny-colored stallion on the neck, and the large Clydesdale whinnied in response.

"That's a farm horse." He said flatly.

"Don't say such nonsense. I hand picked and trained Kon myself, he's the best mount I've ever had. He'd flatten a regular war horse like a melon."

"Right..." The Prince didn't look convinced.

00000

As it turned out, Prince Ichigo Kurosaki chose a Drum Horse as his mount. It was the wildest creature in the stable with an unruly mane and ridiculous splotchy coat and large hooves. The horse was a mixed breed of Gypsy, Clydesdale and Shire. A Frankenstein equine. When the lanky Prince first mounted the beast it threw him three times, and each time he got up and tried again, determined to tame it. When he finally managed to stay on the horse's back he brought it around to General Rukia with the biggest brightest most accomplished smirk on his face.

"I finally got it." His triumph was right there on the end of his sleeve alongside all his other emotions. "I'm gonna call him Keigo." He announced.

Rukia decided to wait a while to tell him that _Keigo_ was a mare. By then she was sure the name would have already stuck.

Without so much as a warning the Prince kicked the sides of his horse and sent Keigo into a full gallop right past Rukia. The General was so startled she almost toppled off her own horse. It took her only a moment to recover and give chase to her student and his Drum horse. Ichigo took her on a route that weaved in an about hay bales and over fences before she managed to catch up to him.

"What kind of training is this?" She called over the din of thundering horse hooves.

"Training?" taunted the Prince. "This isn't training idiot! It's fun!"

Rukia couldn't deny him that as they both ducked to avoid the low hanging branches of an apple tree. It startled her how well his Majesty handled himself on the back of a horse. It seemed as far as riding goes she wouldn't have a whole lot to teach. That said nothing about his skills in sword play while horseback. Those would still need a lot of work, and many long hours of training, but this...

She watched the Prince laugh while riding circles around her and Kon, his smile was honest and bright and it burned at that frozen spot in her chest. She fought the foreign anxiety that threatened her hardened exterior and kicked Kon to gallop faster.

_He was good. He was actually really good at this._

The rest of the afternoon was spent blowing off lessons while the two of them road around the pastures of the countryside. They went down trails, through babbling brooks and into vast orchards. And for once Rukia let herself smile. A real smile. Not a smirk, or a superior grin, but she honest to God beamed.

0000

"So how old are you anyway?" Ichigo asked. The Prince and the General had stopped at dusk to rest their mounts. They now sat together atop a rocky knoll looking out on the horizon. The sun had set, but the fading light still cast a bruised purple and pink on the clouds. The first stars of the evening were just starting to twinkle into existence against the sky. Kon and Keigo grazed quietly bellow in a meadow, both horses were exhausted and laying down.

"Hasn't anyone told you it's rude to ask a lady her age?" Chastised Rukia. She took a swig from her canteen and handed it to Prince Kurosaki when she realized he didn't have one yet.

He took it without complaint and took a long drink himself. "You aren't a lady." He countered after he swallowed. Then handed the canteen back.

Rukia socked him right in the kidney causing his majesty to yelp in pain. "I'm twenty one." She growled under her breath.

"Really?" He looked genuinely surprised

"What, did you expect me to be younger?" She placed her head in her hand, her elbow balanced on one knee, and glowered at him

"Yes and no." He explained. "I thought you were super young when we first met, cause well..." He waved his hand uselessly at her. She just frowned harder. "Then after I thought about it, I realized you must be older to be such an experienced general. But you're actually a bit younger than I theorized."

She snorted at him. "And you are awfully old for a man with no military experience."

"My country isn't hostile by nature, unlike Mandala." He countered. "Not everyone grows up to be a trained killer."

Rukia looked away from him and clenched her fist. "I like being a trained killer." She hissed, but there wasn't much resolve behind it.

"You're considered a spinster aren't you?" He asked brashly.

General Rukia whirled her head around and sputtered indignantly. "H-how rude and presumptuous of you! You _cad_! As if I need a man, or to be married for that matter." The general shot up from her seated position and glared at the Prince down her nose. "I'm perfectly happy being single and alone, and I'm not old!" Rukia started down the knoll in a huff heading towards the horses below.

"Rukia wait!" Ichigo called. "I didn't mean any offense I was just curious!"

"Well then you picked the _best_ damn way to word it!" She snarled back sarcastically.

00000

They practiced with the wasters everyday until Prince Kurosaki got the hang of them, then they moved onto dull iron arming swords so the Prince could get accustomed to the weight differences of wood and metal.

Although she was against it at first, Ichigo eventually managed to convince her to teach him some longsword techniques, and even let him practice using a great sword, though it was comically over-sized even for him. General Rukia could not deny that Ichigo was making leaps and bounds, absorbing the information she taught faster than most men she trained.

Another few weeks passed and Ichigo began to develop some serious muscles. The lanky young man Rukia met on their first day was almost nonexistent. She had to increase the weight of his bracers, and his tunics were fitting a lot snugger than they had weeks earlier. It also did not escape her notice that the prince had to have new breeches tailored for him. And for some reason she didn't mind how tight they were anymore.

In fact she caught herself staring at his solid legs more and more, those long muscled thighs, and the occasional peek at his firm ass, often with an aesthetically pleasing embroidered design. Thankfully the Prince never seemed to catch her wandering eyes.

Rukia cursed her wandering eyes. Never had she ogled a man before. This was her Kingdom's crown prince for God's sake. As if there was _any_ man more off limits, and she was admiring his body like some depraved whore. At one point she tried asking him to show up with _roomier_ pants, but the Prince just asked her why, and she didn't have an sufficient answer to give, so she just dropped the issue. The very next day he showed up wearing his white tunic _tucked _into maroon-colored skin tight breeches, breeches that sported an embroidered phoenix pattern on _both _of his butt cheeks.

_God was punishing her. _

00000

After their sword training sessions, Rukia and Ichigo started to make a habit of visiting the nearby villages. The late afternoons were spent riding across the countryside learning the layout of the land and getting acquainted with the people in the Kingdom. This not only gave the prince a better perspective of his people's well being but it gave the common folk a chance to meet the heir to the throne. Once again the Crown Prince managed to astound her, despite his brash attitude he was well liked among the villagers, and even appeared sympathetic to their problems. She prayed that his sympathy was not just for show, and that when he became King he remembered his people.

Unlike his Majesty, Rukia was not so well received among the common folk. Many of the outer villages were familiar with the General from when she served the kingdom of Mandala and still held her blood thirsty nature against her. Sometimes she would be pelted by rocks, but most often it was just hard looks and closed doors. Never the less she stayed close to the Prince, swearing to guard him with her life, even if her service to his country was never to be appreciated. She never cared for Kakkara after all, she would never be one of them.

00000

Strategy lessons were a frustrating endeavor. The prince and the general started the lessons after his solid improvement in swordsmanship. Rukia realized very early that Ichigo lacked any sort of strategic mind, or tact. When studying text books, and mapping failed to keep his attention or teach him anything, they moved on to chess. He still sucked at chess, but at least she could get him to focus for longer than an hour with the game.

They started meeting every two days to play chess in the castle study for two hours at a time, and these lessons were also the first time Rukia began showing up in less than full armor. She chalked it up to the discomfort of full mail in a relaxed setting. Choosing instead to attend wearing crepe blouses with bell sleeves and loose breeches. Unlike the prince who had his pants tailored to fit, Rukia bought hers from tailors pre-made. It was hard to find pants in her size, so she just compensated the size difference by fastening her belt extra tight.

The first time she showed up dressed in commoner's clothing the Prince completely overlooked her. Rukia was seated in a large chair with a book wearing a small pair of reading glasses and Ichigo just marched into the room and swept right on past her. After circling the vast study for a moment he came back to her and addressed her nonchalantly.

"Hey, you seen the General around? I've got a lesson with her today and I'm seriously late."

Rukia slowly dropped the book to her lap and stared up at him over the rim of her glasses. The Prince wasn't even looking at her, he just glanced around the room anxiously and then stared at the door, as if he were expecting a woman in full armor to march in at any moment.

"Your highness," Began the general patiently from her seat. "I've been here waiting for you for twenty minutes."

In that moment Ichigo blanched. His brown eyes dropped to analyze the woman in the chair, and she saw him blink several times as if doing a double-take.

"Rukia?" He finally asked.

"Yes." She responded dryly. "Did I turn into a goblin?"

"You look..." Ichigo fumbled around for the right words and even gesticulated with his hands. "...like a girl." He finished lamely.

"Are you insinuating that I usually look like a man?" For some reason she was more amused than annoyed. But she wasn't about to let him in on it.

"I wouldn't say man..." He corrected. "More like a little boy."

Scratch that, Rukia felt annoyed. She frowned at him. "Sit down, Prince. You are late for your strategy lessons."

00000

Things continued as routine for another two months, until on a rare day, when Rukia wasn't tutoring the prince, she found him in the study with a large ink pot, a needle, and several oranges. The sight in an of itself begged question, so even though she was just passing by she stopped to inquire what he was up to. Said prince was sitting with his legs propped up on the table pricking the skin of an orange repeatedly with the needle, stopping after every prick to dip the needle tip into the ink pot.

"What are you doing?" Asked the general. She was once again dressed in a flowing blouse and loose pants since there were no lessons today. Her shamshir as always was fastened to her hip, even when off duty she never went anywhere without it.

Ichigo was startled by the sudden intrusion and nearly fumbled the fruit into his lap. When he managed to catch it, he placed the needle down and looked up at her with those gorgeous chocolate eyes.

"I'm tattooing." He explained after a moment.

"What is that? And why does it involve an orange?" Despite being uninvited Rukia pulled up a large padded chair and settled back crossing one small leg over the other.

"Uh, Well..." Ichigo started. "It's an art form. Normally you apply the ink to the skin, but for practice I use an orange." He showed her the unfinished design he'd been working on. It looked to Rukia like a horse, but she couldn't be sure.

"You apply the ink to the skin?" She asked very curious about this exotic art.

"Yeah, it's like a permanent painting on your skin. Ah!" He perked up, "Renji's eyebrows for example. I tattooed those for him, they never wash off." Ichigo looked genuinely proud of himself as he explained this to her.

"I always thought he just liked wearing ridiculous war paint."

"Haha, no, they are permanent." Chuckled the prince, then he got a serious look on his face. "Do they not have tattooing in Mandala?"

"If they do the art never reached me." She said. Rukia reached out and picked up one of the other oranges lying on the table. The one she retrieved had a crescent moon inked into the skin and just bellow it was a blazing black sun. "This is beautiful." She told him. "You are very good." When she looked back up Ichigo was grinning shyly and his cheeks was flushed a deep crimson.

"I'm okay," he said, then added even quieter, "thanks."

"I want one." Rukia suddenly declared.

"W-what?!" He looked at her like she grew a second head.

"I want a tattoo." She insisted as if he were stupid. "Will you give me one?"

It took several moments but the prince finally managed to compose himself enough to speak. "Of what and where?" He eyed her up and down as if unsure where he'd put one.

Rukia thought about it for a moment. "I want a rabbit on my left shoulder blade." She explained calmly, although her heart was on fire with excitement.

Ichigo flushed crimson all over again, but Rukia wasn't looking at him. She was busy loosening the ties on the front of her blouse so that she could slide the fabric off her shoulder.

"What are you doing?!" Cried Ichigo, his skin becoming even redder if it was at all possible.

"How else are you supposed to tattoo my shoulder?" Rukia leveled him with a dry scowl. Really he was being a boob right now.

"Now?" He choked out.

"Did you have prior obligations?"

"N-no." He stuttered.

"Then what's the big deal?" She was really starting to get frustrated with his evasiveness.

He just shook his head and closed his eyes. His fists were clenched and setting stiffly upon his knees.

"You don't want to." She concluded. A feeling of disappointment settling in her stomach. "I apologize I shouldn't have pressed." She started to pull the fabric of her blouse back over her shoulder and fasten the ties.

"I'll do it." He said lowly after a hard swallow. "Just give me a moment to get some alcohol and a cloth. I need them to prevent infection."

The Prince left the study and returned not long after with a bottle of alcohol and a soft clean cloth. Rukia was unsure about the whole procedure but Ichigo was patient, he settled her on a foot rest between his knees and pulled back the fabric of her blouse so he could access the bare skin on her shoulder. After cleaning her skin he picked up a fresh needle and his ink pot and readied himself to mark her.

"This is going to hurt." He explained in a low voice next to her ear.

Rukia shuddered at the sound of his voice, and she could feel his breath ghosting over her neck. She wondered if it was such a good idea now that she was so close to his majesty and with her skin exposed to him.

"I've been run through with a few blades and a hand full of arrows," she retorted. "I hardly think a needle will so much as make me to flinch."

"Really?" He asked. She felt his fingers brush the skin on the back of her neck and a chill followed right after. "But your skin is so flawless..." He murmured.

Rukia chuckled despite her self. "Are you asking to see my battle scars, your majesty?" She teased.

Ichigo got very silent all of a sudden, the hand that had been against her skin withdrawn.

"It was a jest, Ichigo." She reached out and slapped his knee. "Now get on with this tattoo before my butt goes numb."

"Yes, sir." He answered, followed up by a nervous chuckle.

00000

After four months Rukia began dreaming of him. The fiery crown prince haunted her nights with devilish grins, and smoking chocolate eyes. She was unable to shake the memory of his hands on her bare skin, the way it felt when he gave her the tattoo. Every night before bed she would admire the rabbit etched on her shoulder in the reflection of her tarnished mirror. Her fingers would trace the delicate ink pattern over and over again as if trying to teach herself to draw it.

Rukia found it harder and harder to deny the foreign feelings that welled up within her in the presence of his majesty. She recalled the way he would tease her during training. It no longer irritated her in the same way. Instead she was caught between being amused and irked. When their hands would touch whether it was to correct him, or pick him off the ground, or while they played chess, she had to fight the sensations that shot through her skin. Physical altercations became nigh unbearable, some of their lessons would dissolve from sword fighting into a disarmed brawl. The point being that the Prince needed to learn hand-to-hand in order to defend himself should he lose his weapon. But the close proximity with his majesty caused Rukia to question herself.

When the day came that he finally managed to pin her down, the smoldering look of triumph and exhaustion on his face made her heart shudder and skip several beats. It was made worse when he took his sweet time getting off of her. Opting instead to just lean in and murmur an amused, "Hey," as if they weren't laying in the middle of the yard, and she wasn't pinned to the dirt in a submission hold.

Her damned heart. Racing at the mere sound of his voice. And these damned emotions, taking control of her mind and body without consent. All too soon she had a name for them too. They were feelings she swore she would never feel, especially not for someone like him. They were a nuisance, nothing but trouble for a killer like herself. Such feelings would only cause hesitation, and second guesses, fatal on the battlefield.

Despite her reasons not to feel, Rukia was unable to rationalize them away.

_What has happened to me? Is this weakness? _

Rukia glared at her face in the old mirror. The same battle-hardened woman glared back, that same woman who met her gaze on the first day of the Prince's training.

"I do not love him." She told her reflection. She repeated it again, but each time it felt more and more like she was lying to herself. Hoping that the words alone would strike some sense into her. But they only validated the emotions she didn't want to feel.

The infamous Bloodletter smashed her fist into the wooden desk, jarring the furniture enough to knock the mirror over. It was fine, she couldn't stand to see herself any longer. After a measured breath she ran her hand over her bare shoulder, in the spot she knew the tattoo to be. With one more breath of resignation Rukia finally accepted she had fallen in love. With that acceptance she also vowed never to act upon it. For it mattered not if she felt for the Prince, just so long as he did not feel the same for her.

* * *

**I'm very happy with how well received the first part was, and I hope this part was just as enjoyable. I also hope that the progression in Rukia's feelings was not too sudden. Was it ok? Did you enjoy their bonding? **

**Ichigo's horse being named Keigo was courtesy of my husband. After I named Rukia's horse Kon, he said it would be equally funny for Ichigo to ride Keigo. **


	19. Bleach Emblem Part III

**EDIT: I revised and changed the ending of the last chapter, where Rukia realizes her feelings. So you might want to go back and give it a read. I went into a bit more detail and put a little bit of Ichiruki wrestling in. hehe. Let me know if you like the changes. **

**This chapter was a lot harder to write than it should have been. I'm having a hard time balancing story and humor. I want this story to be funny, but I'm also a stickler for accuracy and realistic writing. It's such a hard balance. I hope you still enjoy this chapter. Most of it will be from Ichigo's POV just to give you his side of the story. **

**Also if you are a fan of Fire Emblem, as I am, you might pick up on a few references. (I didn't give the story the name _Bleach Emblem_ on a whim after all. *winks*)**

**Without further ado, Please enjoy. **

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

When his Father first told him that he was going to be taking combat lessons from the new Mandalian general, Ichigo was intrigued. It was about time he was taught how to fight, something that his Father hadn't been especially concerned with as far as knowledge's sake.

His Father, the King, was a peaceful ruler who tried to avoid conflict when it was at all possible. Very different from the neighboring Kingdom of Mandala which was infamous for inciting conflict. Since the marriage of his younger sister, Karin, to the Mandalian King, Hitsugaya, peace between the countries had been achieved. But it also meant that Mandala's enemies were now Kakkara's enemies.

Ichigo was eighteen, more than old enough to assume the throne should anything happen, and King Isshin decided he could no longer put off his son's combat training. A proper King needed to be just as strong on the battlefield, protecting his people, as he was in the mind, guiding his people. So when Mandala offered a token of good faith in the form of their finest cavalry general, The King was more than happy to accept.

At first Prince Ichigo didn't hear much about the new general. Didn't even really see him. So when his Father announced that he would be taking training lessons from the infamous Bloodletter he was eager to meet the man. That was until the man turned out to be a small child.

_What an embarrassment to their country._

Upon hearing the name Bloodletter, a four-foot, nine-inch effeminate male was not what he expected, and then the little brat spoke to him so crudely. Going off on him like he wasn't even the crown prince. Daring to draw his sword and point it at him. Ichigo was both offended and impressed by the balls of this new general. Turns out his Father gave permission to the general to treat him so crassly.

_Why was he not surprised?_ Ichigo's father never went easy on him, and he also didn't sugar coat. If the Mandalian general was given permission to treat Ichigo so crudely it meant that Father was serious about all this. It meant that the King was giving the general power over the Prince, at least until his lessons were over.

Ichigo promised to make the infamous Bloodletter pay for his transgressions when he became King.

00000

What Ichigo hadn't expected was to get lost in the general's eyes on only the second day. The general came into the training ground on the back of his ridiculously over-sized horse, yelling and insulting him, and complaining about his clothes. But there was that moment when the general dismounted a little too close to the Prince for comfort and they both ended up staring each other straight in the eyes.

Ichigo had never seen eyes so beautiful in his life. It was like someone had extracted violet crystals from the bottom of an ocean and refined them into a galaxy before setting them into those irises. They looked like a woman's eyes.

That was when he started to feel uncomfortable around his instructor. This only got worse when they were in the armory and Ichigo was being shown a proper fighting stance. The tiny girlish general came right up behind him and placed his small hands on the Prince's hips. The feelings that ensued upon such contact both excited and revolted the Prince in the same instant.

_Why am I attracted to a fucking man? _

Only the general wasn't a man.

"Hey," he corrected the general. "My name isn't _Prince_. It's Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki."

The general adopted a most pleasant smile. "Oh.. Rukia Kuchiki."

Ichigo couldn't help but blink at him in confusion. Why did the Bloodletter have a girl's name? "That's a girl's name," He told him as if it wasn't the most obvious thing already. He wanted to ask why, but only managed to make a statement.

"Yeah." Said Rukia. And then the general removed his helmet and Ichigo felt like the biggest damn fool in the entire world. "That's because I _am_ a girl."

Oh, yes, she was indeed a girl. She was the cutest looking boyish girl with messy helmet hair the Prince had ever laid eyes on. She walked like a man, talked like a man, and acted like a man, but she looked like a lovely village girl. All except for her eyes, which were hard and fierce and cold. Beautiful, but deadly.

He ended up babbling like a fool in front of her before blurting out, "Thank God you're a girl." She probably thought he was a louse at that point. But he honestly thought he was starting to feel attraction to another male, and it was such a relief to find out _he_ was actually a _she. _A very adorable and cruel she. What a contrast Rukia turned out to be.

She certainly didn't treat him how girls usually treated him. Rukia turned out to be the most merciless master. He spent his days cursing her existence, and despising every bruise she inflicted on his body. When his hands began developing blisters she only grinned like it was the most amusing joke in the whole world.

However when the days were over, and he was finally able to retire to his quarters and soak his aching body in a salt bath, he found his mind wandering back to her. She was an enigma, a foreign woman, who was also kinda pretty, but also a merciless killer and commander of armies. She had a strange sense of humor, and even though she was cruel she could also be kind. _Sort of_. He didn't know any woman in Kakkara like that. Kakkara was not as forward about woman in powerful positions as Mandala.

Maybe the union between their Kingdoms had been a good thing, for reasons other than peace.

00000

Aside from swordsmanship, Prince Kurosaki began learning all kinds of little quirks about his instructor. For example, she sucked at drawing, and was no better than a small child. She also doted on her horse like he was a pet, but in the same sentence she would speak of how Kon could crush a man's skull.

When they picked out his mount he learned Rukia was capable of experiencing feelings other than obligation, irritation, and sarcasm. After goading her into a joy ride over the country side he witnessed Rukia smiling for the first time, and it about stole his breath away. To his surprise they spent the entire day blowing off his lessons just to ride horses like a couple of children. An experience he could only describe as fun.

Then he went and blew it. He made her mad by calling her a spinster. In hind sight he couldn't think of a more degrading thing to call the warrior woman. Essentially he told her she was too old to marry and therefore useless as a woman. Something a narrow-minded Kakkaran man would tell a lady.

He spent the rest of that evening trying to apologize but his words fell on deaf ears. They ended up parting ways in the town right outside the castle. Rukia bid him a bitter farewell and excused herself from his presence. Ichigo didn't want to part ways on such bad terms so he blurted out the first thing he could think of.

"Hey, where do you go home to?"

Rukia Kuchiki brought her horse to a halt and looked at him from over her shoulder. There was a chill in her gaze for a moment before she adopted a cheeky look. "What? Does my private life interest you?" She shot him a smug smile under half-lidded eyes. It was almost seductive.

"As if!" Snorted Ichigo indignantly. "Not in the least!" He knew he was overreacting but he couldn't help himself.

"Then don't ask." She said curtly. "Farewell."

With that Ichigo watched General Kuchiki ride off into the town, all while his face felt as hot and red as a steamed tomato. That was when he realized that Rukia had a habit of hiding behind churlishness. It seemed rather than share something vulnerable or personal she would instead fall back on sarcasm and inappropriate jests.

00000

It was about the time he convinced her to teach him the longsword that he started to notice a change in Rukia. The Prince was not a stranger to admiration. It came with the territory, maidens, and noblewoman, and the like were always paying him attention and trying for his attention in the same breath. So the behavior from Rukia was not so hard to recognize, he'd seen it before, he just hadn't anticipated it from _her_. _The Bloodletter was admiring him_. It was rare, but on occasion when she thought he wasn't paying attention he'd catch her staring. Usually her eyes would be fixed on his legs or backside, but she was so quick to avert them that he wasn't entirely sure. His suspicions were confirmed when she asked him to wear _roomier_ pants.

_So she was staring at my ass. _He thought smugly.

Just to make her uncomfortable he asked, "why?" Completely playing up the roll of ignorance.

Rukia didn't have an answer for him. In fact her cheeks stained crimson and she turned away in a huff. He _actually_ managed to embarrass the infamous general Kuchiki. Taking delight in her discomfort, the Prince made certain to wear a new pair of breeches the very next day. This particular pair had phoenixes embroidered on the back side, and just to make sure she saw them he tucked his white tunic into his pants for a change.

Prince Ichigo remained blissfully aware of her eyes on his ass that entire day. Dare he say, it looked like she wanted him, and he liked it.

00000

General Rukia Kuchiki was an excellent tactician and Prince Ichigo hated his strategy lessons more than anything else because he knew he would never measure up. He hated maps, and charts, and numbers, and tactics. His idea of a battle plan involved charging head first into a fight, swords blazing.

Rukia told him that was foolish and struck him over the head for it.

So they started playing chess together. Ichigo knew the strategy game was nothing more than a lesson dumbed down to his level, but when he saw Rukia in those common village girl clothes for the first time, he couldn't care less.

When the general was in armor it was so easy to think of her as a tomboy. When she was in common clothes he couldn't escape the fact that she was a woman. He wasn't about to tell her how pretty she was, crown princes did not tell blood thirsty generals how pretty they looked. Crown princes also shouldn't admire their instructor's flowing black hair, or delicate shoulders, creamy skin, and shapely hips; but there he was every strategy lesson trying to force himself to think of the game rather than how hot Rukia would look in a corset.

Luckily his fantasties stayed in check and didn't stray any farther than the occaisional attire swap. That was until the day she exposed her bare shoulders to him, demanding a tattoo, and looking every bit as fierce about it as she was adorable. Prince Ichigo prided himself in his artistic prowess, having given tattoos to general Renji as well as several other castle guards, servants, and the like. But they had all been men.

Never had he tattooed a woman before, and there the Bloodletter sat between his knees, practically in his lap, looking like a seductive little demon with her hair pushed over her shoulder. His hands were shaking when he pulled the fabric of her blouse back to expose the delicate skin of her shoulder blade. A hard swallow and he had to remind himself what he was doing.

_She wants a rabbit. Tattoo a rabbit you damn fool!_

He didn't question _why _she wanted a rabbit; why the cruel Bloodletter would want a rabbit etched onto her skin for all eternity. He wanted to though. It fascinated him that someone as cold and merciless as the general would desire such an adorable animal inked on her body.

"This is going to hurt." He told her in a low voice just over her shoulder. Rukia's shudder never escaped his notice; the prince couldn't believe he had this kind of power over her.

"I've been run through with a few blades and a handful of arrows." She told him. "I hardly think a needle will so much as make me flinch."

_God, she was feisty._

"Really?" Was all he could say. He wasn't thinking about her pain tolerance, his mind was going off on a tangent about Rukia's naked body and discovering all of those scars. He absently ran his fingers over the skin on the back of her neck, indulging in the feel of it against his, now-calloused-thanks-to-her, hands. "But your skin is so flawless..."

Rukia's chuckle sounded nervous to his ears, but she responded with a quip like she read his mind. "Are you asking to see my battle scars, your majesty?"

He knew it was a jest, the general would never do something so perverse, especially in front of a Crown Prince. Even so, his mouth dried up and his mind went numb until all he could manage was the removal of his sinful hand against her skin. He knew if he spoke it would be nothing more than a hoarse and desperate, _Yes!_

Luckily, Rukia rescued him from his embarrassment. "It was a jest, Ichigo." The sharp slap she administered to his knee helped to jolt him from his indecent thoughts. "Now get on with this tattoo before my butt goes numb."

Finding his voice he said, "Yes, sir," albeit rougher than he meant, and then attempted to hide it with a nervous chuckle.

00000

**Shared POV**

It was four months since Prince Kurosaki started training with General Rukia Kuchiki. In that time the seasons had shifted from late spring, through summer and the first fingers of fall were just starting to creep across the landscape.

The air was light and crisp that day, their customary ride to visit the outer villages taking them to the northern border of Kakkara. This part of the Kingdom shared it's territory with the Kingdom of Polpota. A country that became more hostile when Mandala and Kakkara untied their royal families.

Rukia was efficient, their visit to the northern territory was just as much a reconnaissance as it was a learning experience for Ichigo. Both Prince and General were suited in full plate mail and brought along a small contingent of Kakkaran guards in case they encountered something hostile. Prince Ichigo had complete faith that he and Rukia could handle anything they came across. General Rukia was not so asinine and erred on the side of caution, placing the safety of his majesty over all else.

As fate would have it the Prince was given the opportunity to put his newly acquired skills to the test. They came across a skirmish with Polpotan soldiers at the border village. General Kuchiki was not so thrilled about this development. The border guards were already engaged with the hostile foreign soldiers but it was clear they could use assistance.

"Go and assist the border guard." Ordered the General, dispatching their contingent of soldiers to aid the village. General Kuchiki chose to hold their position on a hill top just outside the village. The Prince impatiently waiting beside her, both looking on at the battle below.

"Why aren't we going to assist?" He demanded, directing his anxious horse in a tight circle. His mare, Keigo, was still being trained for battle, and responded negatively to violence and blood.

"I'm not going to risk your majesty's safety, and we've already sent assistance to the village." She explained with three sheets of ice in her tone.

"Are you the merciless Bloodletter or not?" Snorted Ichigo with irritation.

"I will not allow you to goad me into acting foolish, your Highness." She retorted even frostier than before. "Right now my duty to you comes before my duty as a general. As ordered by his Majesty, King Isshin. You are my top priority."

"Then prioritize _this_!" Shouted Prince Kurosaki. He drew his arming sword and kicked Keigo sharply in the sides, sending his horse galloping down the hill and into the skirmish.

"Prince Kurosaki!" Rukia cried, she kicked Kon and they gave chase. She managed to catch up to the arrogant Prince just as he locked swords with an enemy soldier.

Ichigo clashed blades for a whole minute before he managed to overwhelm the non-mounted soldier and sent the Polpotan into the dirt where Keigo trampled him. The scent of blood amid confusion and chaos sent Keigo into an anxiety attack. The Prince's horse began bucking uncontrollably before bolting all of a sudden with Ichigo in tow. Then Rukia lost sight of them among a rush of villagers, torches, and a mix of soldiers.

0000

**Ichigo's POV**

Ichigo didn't anticipate losing control of his mount. Keigo got spooked and began bucking furiously, it took everything the Prince had not to drop his sword and hang on. The frightened horse took him through a group of villagers, over a dead village woman, into street, trampling an unidentifiable soldier, and over a stone wall before he toppled off.

He remembered the sharp kick from his horse's hoof to his ribs, _thank God for the breast plate_, and he remembered hitting the cobblestone ground and all the sounds of violence around him. But things went really hazy after that, and he lost track of his sword in the scuffle. The world seemed far away when he coughed and climbed to his feet trying to get his barrings straight.

_Never let yourself be unarmed!_

The General's voice screamed in his head, telling him what to do even in the heat of battle. Ichigo began scouring his surroundings for a weapon. It wasn't his sword but he retrieved an iron longsword from a fallen Kakkaran border guard. The man had been trampled to death, or so it seemed. _Ichigo's blood ran cold._

He didn't have time to dwell on the death of the guard, a Polpotan foot soldier brandishing a short sword charged him from a nearby house. Ichigo managed to block the first attack with his newly acquired sword, and parried the next. The soldier had the advantage with the lighter faster weapon, and Ichigo was still an imbecile with a longsword. He tried to recall his brief lessons with Rukia about them, but in the heat of battle his mind only drew a blank.

_Shit!_ Ichigo just managed to block another strike from the Polpotan soldier. For what felt like minutes his adversary had him on the defensive forcing Ichigo to take retreating steps back until he was flanked by the stone wall. Realizing that he was about to get trapped, the Prince did something he knew was reckless. He let the soldier lunge at him and rather than roll to the side, he pushed off the wall with his foot.

_Use the strength in your hips rather than the momentum of your arm._

Using his right hand Ichigo held the heavy longsword at his side to steady it and drove it at the Soldier's chest. He used the gauntlet on his other hand to knock his enemy's sword away from his own chest. The shortsword's blade sliced into his shoulder just under his pauldron and drew blood, but Ichigo's own sword struck home right through his opponent's chest. The maneuver had been risky, especially wielding the heavy blade with a single hand, but it paid off.

The longsword slipped from Ichigo's grasp when the soldier collapsed before him. Rather than retrieve the cumbersome weapon from the corpse he confiscated the deceased's shortsword instead. _This was a blade he knew how to use. _Prince Kurosaki brandished the commandeered weapon and rushed to engage another enemy soldier.

After a short conflict with the next soldier, Ichigo managed to end it with his blade through the man's stomach. He cringed at all the blood, and pushed the dead man from the end of his blade, watching the body crumple to the ground.

The building next to him was engulfed in fire when Ichigo finished slaying the Polpotan soldier and he heard screams from behind the door. The entry of the house collapsed due to compromised structural integrity and the villagers taking refuge inside were trapped.

Using the butt of his sword, he smashed the thick glass panes of the window and used his gauntlet to clear away the shards. Then he used the blade of his sword to hack away the wooden cross supports that held the panes. Once the window was clear he called to the people inside.

His efforts were rewarded when the small hands of a child reached out from the smoke. Ichigo leaned in and grasped the wrists of the child hoisting it out the window and onto the ground. Then he turned back to assist the mother in climbing through the opening. The fire was starting to engulf the window, and the woman's skin was already covered in burns. Ichigo felt awful pulling on her, attempting to drag her through the small opening.

A startled scream from the child alerted him to the collapse of the roof before he heard the sounds. Chunks of wood and roofing material began crumbling into the building and onto the struggling woman. Prince Ichigo re-doubled his efforts to pull the mother to safety. He had just gotten the woman out and away, when the wall and the rest of the roof came down on him.

"ICHIGO!" A rough woman's voice screamed over the sound of collapsing building and violence.

The prince struggled to shove charred wooden beams and burning stones off his body. The smoke from the fire choked his lungs, sparks blinded his eyes, and the heat from the flames seared his skin, but he fought to free himself from the rubble. He felt a strong sense of relief when strong hands grasped his wrists and began yanking him from the debris. Once he was free, strong arms wrapped themselves around his chest and dragged him to the safety of the cobblestone street next to a horse.

Ichigo attempted to open his eyes, but they were stung shut from the smoke and fire. Instead he reached an arm up to grasp the shoulder of the knight who rescued him. He didn't even have to ask, he knew who it was by touch. He could pick her presence out of a dark room.

She was on her knees cradling him to her chest while Kon stood guard, and even amid a skirmish Ichigo felt safe. He hadn't been prepared for this. For the death, and the sacrifice, or even the battle. He didn't know where Keigo went or even if his mount was okay. A Kakkaran soldier was dead because of him, and while he saved the life of two villagers, he almost lost his own in the process.

"You fool!" Rukia cursed into his singed hair. "You God-damned fool."

It felt nice in her embrace. He probably should have questioned if this was an appropriate way for a General to hold a Prince, but he didn't care. He just wanted this hell to be over, and for them to be away from this awful place.

There was a clatter of foot stomps and armor approaching them and Rukia hoisted Ichigo painfully off the ground and threw him over Kon's back. He hit the saddle of the stallion rather hard, and it knocked the wind right out of him. Then he heard the sound of a struggle and sliding steel followed by a scream.

Kon squealed loudly and Ichigo's blood ran cold. He'd never heard that scream in his entire life, but he knew the voice it belonged to.

"Rukia!" He called to her, and forced his blood shot eyes open. Ichigo attempted to slide off of Kon's back despite his temporary blindness. He needed to get to her, to help her. He couldn't let her fight alone protecting his stupid ass. _This wasn't right!_

"Stay on the back of that damn horse, you fool!" She screamed.

Despite the anger in her tone, Ichigo was relieved to hear her yell at him. It meant she was still alive. Still able enough to berate him. The sounds of conflict continued, steel clashing sharply against more steel. The noise continued when he recovered his vision just enough to see Kon's saddle. The Prince forced himself off the horse's back and pushed away from the beast stumbling a bit as he did.

_If he could just assist her in some way_. It didn't matter how, but he wasn't about to let Rukia die protecting his ass.

Ichigo felt someone strike him from behind, the force of steel coming down against his plate mail. He whipped around and struck at the figure assaulting him, this caused the assailant to stagger back a bit but they recovered and readied to stab. Ichigo braced himself for the worst, gauntlets at the ready to deflect as much of the blow as possible.

But the strike never came.

There was the noise of hooves connecting with steel, and Kon let loose a furious scream. His assailant made a coughing sound upon being thrown to the ground, and this was followed by sick crunches as Kon crushed the man beneath his feet. Ichigo blinked and focused his sore eyes on his surroundings, searching for the one person who mattered. Rukia was standing not more than a few feet away breathing heavily and clutching her side. She held her sword limply at her hip, it's steel stained crimson with blood. The bodies of slain Polpotans littered the ground around her. There must have been at least three of them, armed to the teeth.

She was a sight for Ichigo's sore eyes. A sexy valkyrie standing in the midst of his worst nightmare.

"I told you to stay on the damned horse." She growled out. Kon nickered in response.

"You're okay." He breathed. He didn't care how pissed she was with him, he didn't care how wounded he was, or whatever else was happening around them. The realization that General Kuchiki could actually die cut him worse than a blade.

Rukia took a step towards him and stumbled. Her left leg gave out and she began to fall forward. Immediately Ichigo came to her aid, catching her in his arms. Even covered from head to toe in armor she was tiny, able to fit right into his embrace. Her sword slipped from her grip and clattered to the ground, and it felt like the Prince's heart did the same.

"Rukia!" He called. She didn't respond, so Ichigo ran his eyes down to her side and realized that she'd been stabbed. Dark red blood oozed from the leather under curaiss and dribbled down her hip and stomach. "Oh God." He pleaded.

The Prince hauled Rukia with him onto Kon's back. He pressed his hand into her wound to stop the bleeding, and kicked the horse into action. Kon appeared frantic, unsure of where to go, and Ichigo was equally lost on where to direct the horse. His eyes raked the village for someplace safe to take Rukia. All around them chaos ensued, but it seemed like most of the Polpotan soldiers had been defeated or fled. Now it was mostly angry villagers putting out flames and Kakkaran soldiers sweeping and securing the area.

A woman called out to Prince Ichigo, and his eyes fell on the mother and child he'd helped to escape from the fire. They were with another couple standing under the low-hanging roof of a house. _Farmers. _The villagers waved him over with offers of assistance, which the Prince accepted without hesitation.

_You can't die General, I won't allow you to die. I forbid it!_

Ichigo dismounted Kon, cradling Rukia in his arms like she was precious. The good people guided the prince into the house, and he carried Rukia to the bed they provided. When she was safely laying down, the Farmer's wife chased him away so she had room to attend the General. Rukia was stripped of her upper body armor and clothes, while hot water and clean clothes were fetched. There was a lot of fussing, and alcohol, as well as medicinal herbs.

Prince Ichigo averted his eyes from it all, granting the General her privacy, and paced around like a nervous hen.

00000

When the General was stable he heard from the farmers that Rukia had suffered a deep stab wound, but there was no permanent damage to any of her internal organs. She was lucky. While the General was incapacitated, Prince Ichigo assumed command. He located his horse, the beast was found miles away in a farmer's pasture. Then he sent a messenger to his father, requesting doctors and transfer for the wounded. He also sent word to the churches to make funeral arrangements for the dead, and lastly he requested reparations for the village and that the farmers to be compensated for their assistance.

A week later General Kuchiki was making a full recovery at the infirmary back at the capitol. During the days Prince Ichigo busied himself with concerns regarding the border village. Making sure they received everything they needed. When he wasn't doing that he trained himself at the barracks with the other soldiers who served under General Kuchiki. But at night he would sneak off to the infirmary, pay off the attendants for their silence, and visit _her._

She was always asleep when he arrived, so he opted not to wake her. She'd been fighting a fever all week from mild infection. She looked so tired a tiny there in that bed, her armor all stripped away and wearing nothing more than bandages and a white gown. He couldn't see the infamous Bloodletter anymore. He could hardly even seen his instructor, the General.

Tonight was no different than any other night. Rukia was asleep when he entered, but he pulled up a chair all the same just to sit next to her. He reached a hand out to sweep her messy hair away from her face, and his fingers brushed her skin in the process.

"It just isn't the same without you there to yell at me." He murmured.

Icy violet eyes flew open and suddenly a dagger point was held to his throat. Ichigo was stunned into silence and stared at the woman holding a knife to his neck. He swallowed despite himself and grinned sheepishly at her.

"I wasn't doing anything untoward. I promise" The Prince whispered hoarsely.

"Ichigo." Rukia whispered. Recognition fluttered back into her eyes and the ice melted away to a warmer color. She withdrew the knife and hid it back under her pillow.

Prince Kurosaki just rubbed his neck and gave her a curious look. "Why do you have a knife in the infirmary?"

"Assassination attempts are easiest when your target is weak and injured." She explained like it was another one of his lessons. "Never let your guard down."

"You really think someone here wants you dead?" He asked.

"Yes." Her response was frosty and absolute. There was no doubt in her mind that Kakkarans wanted her dead, and for some reason it pained the Prince to no end.

"I'm sorry, Rukia." He said lowly. "The reason you are here in this place now... It's because of me."

"Your horse was not ready. _You _were not ready." She told him in a low voice. "But I am glad you are alive, my Prince." She cleared her throat, then added. "You fought well for your people, and that is honorable."

Ichigo smiled at her, and his chest felt tight as he stared into her beautiful sapphire eyes. The Prince brought his large hand down and placed it over Rukia's tiny one. The contact startled her, inciting a blush on her cheeks, just as much as it stirred up feelings in him. He wanted to tell her how worried he'd been the last week, and what at fool he was. He also wanted to hold her; to forget she was the general, the Bloodletter, his instructor, and to instead treat her like a woman.

_To hell with the rules. Rules never defined them. _

"I-I love you." He exclaimed.

General Rukia's face went pale. Her eyes were wide as saucers, and her lips stretched into a thin hard line with the clenching or her jaw. "You... can't" She said in a low dry voice.

"I can." Stated Ichigo with certainty, although his cheeks were stained with a furious blush. His chocolate eyes pinned her violet ones in a hard stare. "and I do. I've wanted to be with you for months now, to strip away our titles, and your pretenses." He tried to grip Rukia's hand tighter but she yanked her fingers from his grasp.

"Your Majesty!" She hissed. "This is inappropriate! I am merely your subject, and it is unbecoming of a Crown Prince to fraternize in this way with his subjects."

"But I..." Ichigo fumbled, confused by her harsh words, and frosty exterior.

Rukia continued without letting him speak. "Don't think I haven't noticed your nightly visits, Prince. If this is about my wound then you should perish your concerns. It would be a mistake to assume you owe me some sort of debt for this wound. That thought shouldn't rest beneath the crown you will soon wear."

"Rukia..."

"The Royalty should _never _favor one subject over another. How can they maintain their fealty if you treat one so differently? You may have to forego such attachments just to defend your country. There will be times in battle where victory demands sacrifice. If you cannot send your men to die, then you aren't fit to rule." With every word she tore into the Prince, taking his vulnerable confession and shredding it with cold hard logic.

_He hated her logic._ He loathed her analytic mind, and that she used it to protect him.

_To hell with rationality! I'm impulsive as hell anyway. _Prince Kurosaki leaned forward and buried his fingers in Rukia's hair, pulling her to him. Before she could so much as fight him, he placed his mouth over hers. He kissed her rough, and raw, and desperate, and after minimal shock and protest on her part, she kissed him too.

He coaxed her mouth open and shoved his tongue inside, causing a moan to escape from her in response. She caught on quickly and fought him for dominance, one hand finding its way to his hair too. Ichigo liked her tenacity, the feel of her tiny hand gripping him so forcefully, and he groaned his approval. The Prince was startled when she began pulling him down until he was practically in the bed with her. He brought his calloused hands down her neck, over her shoulders and began exploring the curves of her body. She was soft, despite all the toned muscles, and he delighted in the feel of her skin beneath his fingertips. She brought her other hand around and snaked it down his back, taking a firm hold on his ass. The way her fingers curled around his butt made him suspect she'd been longing to do so for awhile now. Their kiss continued with more passion, with Ichigo trying to claim Rukia, and show her everything in him at the same time. To make her feel what he felt, a heart on fire and a need so intense he could take her right there.

All too soon Rukia brought her hand to his neck and forced the Prince away from her. She used her other arm to dislodge and roll him off. Ichigo stumbled back and fixed her with an incredulous stare. He watched as Rukia wiped the evidence of their kiss from her lips, and threw up her frosty barriers one by one.

"Please forgive me." She said, though her voice was husky and raw. "I _swear_ to you that I will never forget my duty in this way again. When I see you next it will be as a Knight of Kakkara, and I will gladly lay down my life to defend my King."

00000

"Father!" Ichigo stormed into his father's study with a purpose, throwing aside the heavy oak doors with more force than he intended. He blinked when the doors crashed against the walls, and even his father, the King, was startled. _Have I really gotten that strong?_

His majesty, Isshin, looked his son up and down, a mask of curiosity and amusement lighting his chiseled features. Ichigo just scowled at his Father, steeling himself for the conversation to come; he was not going to back down until he got his way. He was Crown Prince after all, he should get to have whatever he fancied, and he fancied the Bloodletter.

"What's got you in a huff?" Inquired King Isshin in his usual deep baritone. He settled back in his chair and kicked his large feet up on the desk.

"I want the General's hand in marriage." Stated the Prince, his arms crossing over his chest to emphasize his statement. He said his next words even harder and lower. "Make her marry me."

Isshin blinked, then knitted his brow. Then he busted out laughing so hard his chest shook and his eyes closed. Ichigo just watched him with irritation and a set jaw. _How dare Father make light of my request. _He was being absolutely serious.

"Father." Ichigo growled out. "This _isn't_ a jest."

King Isshin finally composed himself enough to speak, "did you ask the lady for her hand?"

"...no." The prince averted his gaze and felt heat rising to his cheeks. "But she already sort of... turned me down." His mind crawled back to when the General so painfully pushed him away, placing her duty before any personal feelings.

"Well, I wouldn't marry you either with an attitude like that." Chuckled the King.

Ichigo did not take pleasure in his love life being made a joke. He never felt for a woman before. Not in love at least, before it was always just a passing fancy. Sure, there were plenty of cute noblewoman he'd met during events and festivities, visiting princesses, and he played his part with compliments and vague flirtation. None of them struck his fancy though, he just couldn't see himself marrying any of them. With Rukia it was different. She was different. "Just do something will you?"

"Is it what the lady would want? Or what _you_ want?" King Isshin's jovial demeanor melted into one of serious concern. "You'll be stripping a warrior of her title, her occupation, and throwing her head first into politics and drama. Furthermore, you'll face scrutiny and objection from your subjects, and allied Kingdoms. A marriage to a knight, a commoner even, will be considered disgraceful, a smear upon your crown. Is this truly something you are prepared for, Son?

The King's eyes were hard and piercing, very different from the Father that Ichigo was used to. If he were to be honest, he hadn't given much thought to how this would effect Rukia, and he cared even less how it would effect him. He would make his people love Rukia, and he would make them accept their marriage. She would make a strong queen if she was only given the chance. As far as his position, it didn't matter as long as he was with her. He would accept every insult and every doubt, and just prove them wrong. _To hell with the law._ When Ichigo looked up he fixed his Father with a look of absolute resolution.

A long and loud sigh escaped his Majesty. Isshin let slip an amused smirk, "My boy, why don't you start by explaining exactly _how _she turned you down. Then I'll see what I can arrange."

There really wasn't any way around it. Prince Ichigo took a seat across from his Father, and steeled himself for a very embarrassing recap of previous events.

00000

Rukia's POV

She felt like a fool. The biggest fool. She swore she wasn't going to act on her feelings, but when the prince's lips touched hers it was like she embraced reckless abandon. Her honor, duty, position, it's like they all fell away in that moment. All she wanted to do was breath him.

_Why does he do this to me?_

Generals didn't lose their heads for princes, killers didn't make emotional attachments, warriors were supposed to be stalwart. It was so much easier to keep her feelings to herself before his confession and subsequent kiss. But how was she supposed to maintain her distance when he stared at her with those eyes, shot her that smirk, flaunted that ass, and touched her with those hands? Things were so messed up. She was a knight for God's sake, a _General_, she had to remind herself, it was not her place to fall in love with him. Of all the improper, fool-headed, things to do.

_Where is my logic when I need it? Why can't I just explain this away? Why can't I dispel all these feelings with cold hard analysis? _

The infirmary was empty around her. Nothing but vacant beds to keep her company. The fever had broke a few days prior and now she was just waiting for the wound to heal enough that she could make the trip home without assistance. Since the night she rejected the Prince he did not return to see her. It hurt, deep down in her chest in that necrotic lump of tissue she called a heart. But it was for the best, she couldn't be sure of her control when he was around.

_How am I to continue his training? _

She buried her face in her hands and expelled the loudest sigh that even her wound ached from the exertion.

"Big news for the Kingdom today, Sir." An amiable voice broke her misery.

Rukia's head shot up and she narrowed her eyes at the man who intruded upon her solitude. It was a courier. They came by every few days with the latest news regarding the Kingdom, and it gave something for Rukia to read in her spare time.

"Big news for this Kingdom usually involves something mundane." She scoffed, sitting up and adjusting her blankets. "Like building a church, or fixing a bridge."

The courier gave a short laugh at her cynicism and brought her the latest issue, placing the scroll in her waiting hands. "It's much bigger than that, Sir. The whole Kingdom is talking about it, see for yourself."

She just cocked a brow at the man. There couldn't possibly be anything so grand going on. Unless, Kakkara decided to declare all out war with someone. _Now that would be something news worthy._ The General took a moment to unroll the scroll and scan the article at the top. The first thing she felt was the back of her throat becoming as dry as a sand dune. Then anxiety settled in, followed by the weight of the world crushing down on her, and death's claws lancing through her very heart. _She felt her heart bleed, and die._

"The King announced that the Crown Prince has chosen a lady. There's going to be a royal wedding!" Said the courier with a jolliness that contrasted sickly with the aura radiating off of General Kuchiki. "They haven't released the identity of the lady yet, but the King is going to reveal her at the engagement banquet next week. Now, tell me _that_ isn't exciting?"

If it weren't for her herculean self control, she would have punched the grin off the man's face, repeatedly. But she was a controlled woman, so instead the scroll in her hands became nothing more than a pile of shredded parchment. "An overwhelming development," Rukia growled out in the driest, and stiffest tone. It took the clenching of her jaw to keep from expressing much emotion if front of this man. "Get out."

The courier finally appeared to catch on to her bitter mood, because he left without much fanfare. He slipped away from the General's bedside with a warier expression and left Rukia to her broken emotions.

_So this was the Prince's answer to her rejection_. He went off and got betrothed to the first lady he could find, just to spite her. It certainly felt like spite to her.

The Bloodletter grabbed the knife beneath her pillow and buried the blade it into the mattress of her bed. The action felt right, and eased a bit of the pain she felt.

_I hate this country. I hate these people. _

_...I hate you Ichigo._

Mandala betrayed her by gifting her to Kakkara. And now her own heart betrayed her for a Kakkaran Prince.

* * *

**So what do you think? Drop a review with your thoughts and feelings. Pwease. It honestly makes my week. **

**Before you all start yelling at me, YES. There will be a part 4. And I PROMISE that will be the last installment of Bleach Emblem. No more after that. It will end in the next chapter even if I have to stab my own hand. XD I am so BAD at writing one shots. But that is the whole point of this exercise after all. I am teaching myself to write shorter stories and to end my stories. Because I suck at finishing what I start. So as long as I finish this it will still be a win in my book. **

**Also, it was pointed out that there are more than ten short shorts. Oh well. Don't care. I started with a _GOAL_ of ten. Because I wanted to challenge myself with a realistic goal. And I surpassed said goal. Which is super cool, and I'm proud of myself. I hope to bring many more Ichiruki stories, but hopefully not as long as this. **


	20. Bleach Emblem Part IV

**The FINAL installment of Bleach Emblem. This was a ton of work, but I'm satisfied, its done, its over. I'm proud of myself. Please enjoy. **

**A special thanks to my good friend, editor, and author of Trying Not to Love You, Lady of Cythera. I did NOT want to write the sexy stuff in this chapter, because I'm a prude like that, and I hate writing sex. So she volunteered to help me. So the sexual scene is written by Lady of Cythera, and I appreciate her help, and hope you all enjoy it. (You guys can thank her as well by going to check out her fanfics, if you haven't already. She's a fantastic writer.) **

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

"I fetched your horse, Sir."

"Thank you."

It was a little too soon to be leaving the infirmary and climbing on a horse. Her wound could reopen if she wasn't careful, but Rukia Kuchiki was tired of doing nothing. She couldn't justify sitting in the hospital bed stewing in her own bitter emotions and broken heart. There was still some time before she was required to resume her position as General, and God-help-her, instructor to the Prince. She wanted to spend the rest of her med leave at home, with Kon, and maybe a bottle of rum.

"Do you need assistance, Sir?" Asked the attendant. He was a thin small man with dark colored hair, and a mousy look about him. She couldn't remember his name, but he had been kind to her, and although he had witnessed all the Princes nightly visits she never once caught him speaking a word of it. A good man.

"I will be fine." Since she heard of the Prince's betrothal two days prior she no longer held her usual fire. She went about her actions, numb, and reserved. Her words were no different.

Rukia, dressed in a simple tunic and pants, walked slowly from the infirmary, down the halls, and to her horse waiting outside. She held her head up, shoulders squared, and her stride was even; no one would see how wounded she was, inside or out.

As expected, Kon was waiting outside, he was all saddled up for riding and greeted her with a pleased nicker. When Rukia was no more than a foot away he began covering her with sloppy horse kisses all over her shoulders, arms, and hands.

"I hope you have been properly cared for in my absence." She told the beast. He looked healthy, and fit. Someone had been feeding him and taking him out riding. His coat was clean and shiny, mane brushed, and even his hooves were recently tended to, polished and re-shoed. "Someone has been spoiling you, Kon." The tawny-colored stallion just snorted into her hair as a response.

It took a bit more effort than she would have liked to mount her horse, but Kon was patient. By the time she straddled his back she was feeling winded and in pain. _This will pass._ She told herself. All pain passed, a scar would be her eternal memory, but time eased all wounds.

_All this will pass._

"Let's go home, Kon." Her horse nickered in response. Without any direction, he turned and began plotting along through the town and to the run-down hovel that they called home.

After about a mile Rukia noticed something off. There was another horse following her home. The other horse was at such a distance she had trouble making it out. But it was clearly tailing her. A small shift in her weight on Kon's back brought him to a halt. She leaned to the left a bit, adjusted her hips and shifted her foot and Kon turned right along with her.

The following horse seemed undeterred. It eventually trotted right up to them and greeted the duo with a happy whinny.

"Keigo, what are you doing so far from the castle, and without your rider?"

The splotchy female Drum horse just shook its mane and nuzzled right on up to Rukia. Kon nipped at it and took several steps away from the other horse till Rukia was just out of reach.

"Go home, Keigo." Ordered Rukia coldly. The last thing she wanted to do was see Keigo's rider, where ever he was. "Why are you alone?"

Keigo just kicked a bit and slobbered all over Rukia's tunic. The mare had no saddle, or blanket, or bridle, or anything. She looked as if she jumped the fence at the castle stables and had simply wandered off until happening upon Rukia and Kon. Kon wickered with irritation and bit at Keigo once more causing the mare to back off warily.

"You can't come home with me, Keigo. Kon won't allow it, and the last thing I need is to be accused of stealing _his Majesty's_ horse." Rukia waved at the horse to deter it.

The dim horse just happily trotted closer.

"You are just as stupid and stubborn as your rider." She grumbled and glanced warily back to the castle off in the distance. Maybe she could take Keigo back to the stables and leave again without running into, _him._ He was probably too busy with his impending wedding to concern himself with the horses. It might be safe so long as she didn't enter the castle.

_When did I become such a coward? _

With a final sigh of resignation, she gave Kon a gentle nudge and the trio began their way toward the castle. Home, solitude, and cheap rum, would just have to wait.

0000

The training yard was deserted when she approached the stables. The soldier's barracks wasn't too far off either. The thought of overflowing amounts of paperwork left neglected on her desk wasn't a pleasant one. It would just have to wait, she was off-duty for now. General Renji could do something productive in her absence. Or so she hoped.

_Strange_. The two large doors leading into the stables were wide open, but there wasn't a soul about. Not even an errant stable boy. She directed Kon to the entrance and Keigo followed along happily behind. A quick peek inside informed her that the interior was just as empty; all the horses were off in the fields grazing. Not that there were many horses at the compound right now, this was a stable for war horses, and the royal stables were kept on the eastern side of the castle. Most of the soldiers were off-duty, sent home to their families, and so the horses were taken with them. This place would be bustling during a war, but in a time of peace it was vacant.

After several moments of hesitation, Rukia dismounted Kon. The process was slow, and painful, and she would have preferred staying on his back. But as it was she needed to put Keigo away, and she couldn't do that on the back of a Clydesdale. Once on her own two feet, Kon nipped at Keigo who tried to nuzzle her backside.

"Cut it out." She grouched to both the horses. With careful hands, she grabbed Keigo's nose and lead her through the stables and into the stall with her name over it. The mare was happy enough to comply and Rukia went about checking her food and water just in case. Both were fine, this horse was obviously well-looked after, and the stall was clean. _So how did she manage to wander off without anyone noticing?_

Rukia slipped past Keigo and shut the gate behind her, clicking the latch, and making certain that it was secure. The mare gave her one last pleased nicker, and Rukia gave her a pat on her outstretched nose. "Try not to wander off again." She murmured.

"She didn't." Lithe but muscular arms encircled Rukia, and trapped her arms against her sides. The low masculine tenor caused an involuntary shiver to run down her spine, and she felt a breath against her neck. "I sent her to bring you here, and it worked like a charm."

His name died in her throat. She knew his presence, his scent, his voice. The tease of his lips against her ear was both exciting and infuriating. She wanted to respond, but her brain just shut down until she couldn't think of a single word, and only her breath hitched in her throat.

She heard his deep chuckle as well as felt it because his chest was pressed tightly against her back. In fact, his whole body trapped her against the gate of Keigo's stall. She barely noticed the horse was nuzzling the top of her head, instead she was more focused on the man nuzzling the side of her neck. Her traitorous body was burning under the touch of his lips, and it felt like sparks were running down the length of her spine. This was soon followed by a weakness in her knees when she felt his teeth graze the top of her shoulder.

"Ah~" She moaned and cursed herself when her voice betrayed her.

"Hmmm." He responded with amusement.

_He is fucking betrothed to another woman! Snap out of this, Rukia!_

"Kon." She called. Her voice hoarse and strained, but she hoped she said it loud enough. "Get him."

All at once the tawny-colored Clydesdale shoved his head into the Prince's side and took a mouthful of his clothing, yanking him off Rukia. With little effort, he sent the man sprawling across the ground and then trapped him there with large hooves on either side of the Prince's chest. A loud snort signaled Rukia that her assailant was immobilized.

She turned on her heal and gave Prince Kurosaki the coldest, fiercest, glare she could muster. "Explain to me the meaning of this, because I don't fucking understand." Her voice was so sharp even Keigo backed off. Ichigo just fixed her with a look of bewilderment.

"Rukia, I-" He started, and gulped when Kon's hoof came even closer to his chest. The stallion's breath hot and damp against his face.

"You are the biggest brat I've ever met." She pulled a broom from a hook on the wall and pointed the end of it to his nose. "I hate you, Kurosaki. Kon, let him up."

The tawny-stallion backed off just in time for Rukia to bring the end of the broom down against Ichigo's chest. He let out a pained, "Ooof!" in response. Before she could bring the broom down on him again he rolled to the side and pulled a pitchfork off the wall, using the handle to deflect her next attack.

She barely gave him a chance to get on his feet before swinging the broom at his mid-section. The physical exertion was painful and she had to wield her weapon solely right handed, using her left to stabilize the wound on her side. Every swing, every jab and strike, fueled only by overwhelming contempt and loathing. It was aberrant behavior for her to fight with such blind, impulsive and reckless actions. But this was not a battle intended to kill, nor a battle for duty or sport. This was a direct physical manifestation of her heart, a heart so conflicted and chaotic with emotion. Fighting was the only way she knew how to communicate her purest most unadulterated feelings. This was her way of spilling the contents of her soul. Words only failed her, they fell short, and she was an imbecile at articulating emotions.

00000

**Ichigo's POV**

At first, he was overwhelmed by her ceaseless onslaught, she kept him on the defensive. After a minute, he realized there was no method behind her savage strikes, just reckless abandon. So very unlike her. This made it easier to predict her attacks, they were wild and powerful, but also obvious and predictable. She wasn't trying to kill him, just beat him real good. This meant she wasn't thinking about tactics, or surprises, or anything really. She was simply taking advantage of any opening she could get.

_I've never seen you fight out of pure anger before._

"What's the name of the whore you're marrying? Or are you too much a coward to tell me?" He blocked another strike from the broom handle, and had to retreat another step just from the force. She was very powerful for such a small woman.

"I certainly wouldn't call her a whore." Ichigo replied with cheek, but it came out a little breathless due to the physical exertion.

"How about bitch?" Snarled Rukia, clearly taking no delight in his sass. She managed to strike him in the ribs with the end of the broom.

"_Bitch_!" Cursed the Prince. "Bitch, sounds a whole lot better right about now." He barely managed to hop over a sweep to his legs. She was really letting him have it.

"You spoiled brat! I didn't take you as the type to marry out of spite! Or were you just toying with my feelings from the start?" Her next swing was strained, and very wide, as raw as the emotion in her voice.

"I wouldn't call this a marriage of spite," He dodged another wild swing aimed at his face. "More like an act of coercion!" He parried Rukia's next attack, took advantage of her exhaustion and smacked her fingers with the wooden handle of his pitchfork. To his surprise, she dropped the broom, but his heart also sank at her cry of pain and frustration. He didn't want to hurt her.

Ichigo stepped on the broom so she couldn't pick it back up, so instead she rushed him and began throwing small sharp fists into his chest. Her right hooks much more forceful than her occasional left, and upon each impact it felt like his ribs were going to cave. He ditched the pitchfork and it took all his efforts to block even half of her strikes, but he refused to hit her back. War General or not, he couldn't bring himself to harm Rukia in a battle comprised of nothing more than raw feeling. He would give her this. She was allowed to let it all out.

_I'm such a louse._

"I love _you_, Rukia." He said between punches to his ribs. "I want you to marry me, and the public announcement was just insurance, because I'm a damn coward when it concerns you."

Her right fist halted in midair mere inches from his collar bone. Her eyes became wide, awash with confusion like she was lost. There was so much pain in her face, both physical and emotional, that it made his heart ache. Rukia began to shake in front of him, her arm quivering under an invisible strain.

"I-" He started, but she didn't let him finish.

She pulled back and struck him right across the face with a fist like iron. Her knuckles connecting brutally with his refined cheekbone. "Don't you dare mock me! Do you think this is some game?"

The force of her punch caused the Prince to stumble back and clutch his face. A thin line of blood dribbled between his fingers, the skin on his cheek split due to the force of the blow.

"I am not some _tramp_ that just didn't let you have your way!"

Ichigo could see through his fingers that Rukia was still shaking. Trembling from what he assumed was outrage, but he couldn't pinpoint exactly what had her so worked up. Finally, all the steam just escaped from her like a hot tea kettle being spilled out. With the adrenaline surge fading, pain and physical exertion overcame her, and Rukia dropped down to her knees gasping for breath. Her face was downturned to hide the physical manifestation of her emotions that betrayed her by trickling down her cheeks before dripping from her chin.

_I made you cry. _Never in a million years did Prince Kurosaki believe it was possible to push General Kuchiki to tears. _God, what have I done?_

000000

**Rukia's POV**

The dirt and stones making up the floor of the stable dug painfully into Rukia's knees, but she didn't have the strength to stand anymore. It felt like a demon was lancing her side with a hot and pointed pitchfork, and she was exhausted from swinging the broom around like a maniac, and also the subsequent barrage of punches she assaulted the Prince with. This was not a training session, she really assaulted the Crown Prince, heir to the Kakkaran throne. If Ichigo so wanted she would be imprisoned for this transgression. She even made him bleed, also she was certain he probably had a cracked rib or something. If he didn't then he was more resilient than Rukia gave him credit for.

_Just lock me up, I can't take this. I don't want to feel anymore. _She choked back a sob. _I don't even know what I'm supposed to feel anymore_.

Then the Prince was before her. He fell to his knees right in front of her, hands partially outstretched as if he was afraid to touch her, but also wanting to embrace her. Rukia was too drained to flinch away. She just cringed when he finally pulled her against his chest. She no longer felt the same rush as before in his arms because her heart was conflicted. She wanted him so badly, but she was also so disgusted with him that she couldn't appreciate his nearness.

"Was this meant to be a proposal and I'm just stupid?" She choked the words out low, almost a whisper.

The Prince just breathed a tired sigh and ran his hand down the small of her back, his other stroking her short dark hair. "Uh, yeah. But if anyone is stupid, it's me. I didn't think this through very well, and my Father tried to tell me I was being ludicrous. But ...I didn't listen. I really messed this up."

"I-I thought you were betrothed to another woman, to spite me." She choked out, still struggling to control emotions she wasn't used to feeling. She wasn't certain how to accommodate them.

"There is no other woman, Rukia." He clutched her closer to him, almost squeezing her to his chest. "There was only ever you. I thought if I announced that I was going to marry, that you wouldn't be able to tell me no. I'm just _that_ selfish."

"But my title, I'm a general, a commoner even. You didn't even ask me! What if I don't want to marry you? What if I like my lot in life?" When she was gifted to Kakkara she never felt more like an object. But that paled in comparison to this moment.

Ichigo must have been at a loss for answers because he said nothing, and just held her.

After several moments of silence, she added with defeat. "I'm not going to say I love you, fool."

"I won't ask you to return my feelings." His words were sad, but sincere. "Please just marry me and I will spend eternity trying to make this up to you. I promise to earn your affection."

He pulled a ring from his pocket and took her hand, slipping a gold band set with a diamond and two sapphires onto her left hand. The design was simple but very old, and she wondered if it was an heirloom of the Kakkaran royalty. She also appreciated the functionality of it, a large and gaudy ring would only impede the use of her hands. _Did Ichigo think of this when he chose the ring? _

Rukia didn't respond, instead placing her hands on the Prince's shoulders and forcing distance between them. Her brows came together in exasperation, and she glared holes into Ichigo, killing the hopeful look from his face. "I will stay general." She stated lowly and coldly, without compromise. Never once breaking eye contact with the spoiled brat-of-a-man who was forcing a marriage on her.

"I can't do that, Rukia." He stated back, his voice taking on its own edge while his eyes dropped a shade darker.

"Why not?"

"Because you'll be queen, and a Queen can't be out on the front lines leading troops into battle."

"_Why_ not?" She demanded even colder. "I can't, but a little bitch like you can?"

"Excuse me?" He demanded, the conversation clearly vexing him. "If I fall, or anything happens to me, you'll need to lead the people in my absence."

"So, _you _stay and lead your people, and let me do the fighting. I won't fall." She told him with a matter-of-fact tone, her mouth falling into a flat line.

Ichigo released a hard breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. She could practically hear him grinding his teeth. "No."

"You can't just strip my whole life away because you're the Prince!" Rukia shed her cold exterior and bristled at him with venom.

"Actually, I can!" He added with greater volume and irritation.

"You are the most selfish, egotistical, arrogant bitch I've ever met!"

His tone dropped to a low chill. "I have some words to describe you as well, but I won't speak them to a lady."

"Oh, so _now_ I'm a lady? I was under the impression that his royal highness _liked little boys~" _She finished her mockery in a low whisper inches from his face.

00000

**Ichigo's POV**

The Prince glowered at Rukia as she leaned into him with a snide grin. There was her churlish behavior once more, and it aggravated him. _Why couldn't she just marry him and leave it at that? Why must she make this into a fight? _Although he should have expected an uphill battle, General Kuchiki never made anything easy for anyone.

"All jests aside" He growled out. "I expect you to show up to _our_ engagement ceremony on Saturday. Do I make myself clear?" With every word his voice became lower and more dangerous.

"Sorry." She replied without sincerity. "But I can't do that, your Highness. You're just gonna have to lock me up." The smug superiority and defiance on her features fighting against him with everything she had.

"Don't tempt me, woman." Even amidst their heated argument, the thought of chaining Rukia to a wall in his bedroom came to mind. While arousing, he knew Rukia would fight tooth and nail against it. He could tie her up, but she wouldn't allow herself be tamed, she would never submit. _Still tempting though._

He couldn't bring himself to compromise with her. To allow Rukia to continue fighting and leading troops into battle would also mean that he was allowing her to risk her life, and potentially die, like she almost did weeks prior. When he almost lost her because she had to protect his stupid reckless ass. At least if she were Queen he could assure her safety and protection. But…

'_You'll be caging a falcon, Son. Hooding her and making her a captive in a gilded cage.' _

His Father's words pervaded his thoughts once more. Could he really do that to her? She'd hate him forever, if their current argument was any indication. _Maybe I could..._

He reached out and took hold of her chin, trying to regain the severity of their conversation. "Would you accept a small compromise?" He finally acquiesced.

Rukia stared at him for a short moment before sniffing and averting her gaze. "No."

He had to take a hard swallow to keep his temper in check. She was so difficult. "I'll make you military advisor." He ground out between clenched teeth.

"Commander of the armies." She insisted. That would be a position of power just above Renji. It would mean she oversaw all Kakkaran generals, commanding every aspect of their Kingdom's armies.

"Dammit woman." He hissed. How could this woman make him so angry, and yet he also wanted to kiss her senseless? _She'd probably bite me if I tried_. "Lead Tactician, Military Coordinator, and Auxiliary General. That's my final offer."

Rukia scowled at him and her mouth dropped into a thin hard line. She leaned closer to him, till he could feel her breath against his chin. The temptation to kiss her once again overtaking his senses.

"Those all sound like the exact same position." She said dryly.

"More or less," he answered with honesty and half a smirk. "But it sounds impressive, and you'll still be in command of the military."

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" She scrunched her eyes closed and ground her teeth in frustration.

"Take it or leave it." Ichigo insisted.

"You don't leave me with much of a choice." She pouted, her lower lip subtly pushed out mere inches from his.

Prince Kurosaki closed the gap between them and brushed his lips against Rukia's. He pulled away just as quickly, dropping his eyelids and looking at her with a softer expression. "No, not really."

The brief kiss appeared to have startled her, and she just blinked at him with a hint of uncertainty in her eyes. Bit by bit he could see the resolve crumbling in those violet colored irises. When she opened her mouth again, he didn't wait to hear her out. Whether it was a retort or something else, it died in her throat when his mouth closed over hers once more.

This time he didn't pull away. Instead his hands crawled over her hips and he pulled the small woman onto his lap so that she was straddling him. To his surprise Rukia let him, she settled onto his tightly clad lap almost eagerly and began returning his kiss in slow languid motions. He didn't even have to coax her into opening her mouth, her tongue was already teasing his bottom lip, followed by a hint of teeth.

When she shifted her hips against him, he gripped her ass firmly and groaned. Her response was to smirk against his lips and slip her tongue down his throat, taking command of the whole operation. Ichigo wasn't aware of the location of her hands until they began unknotting the ties at his neck. Her nimble fingers were making quick work of the lace until the front of his tunic fell open, and she could expose his whole chest.

_God, she was hot when she acted like this._ He wanted her so bad, her lips were sweet torture on his.

Her nails tore down his skin, skin that was already bruised and beaten (recent compliments of the General herself). She was owning him. With her hands, her thighs, her mouth… Reflexively, his fingers tangled into her hair, pulling her body closer.

Not that he was opposed to her taking charge, as she so often did, but this time he wanted to be the one to feel her crumble. He needed to prove to Rukia that he was more than a worthy suitor for catering to her every need. That a life of leisure wouldn't be so bad, so long as it was with him. His large hand dragged down the length of her spine, relishing the quiet slips of sound that left her throat as he rolled his hips upwards.

He wanted to take her right then. God, every part of him wanted to. If it wasn't for his moral conduct, he probably would have… if she'd let him. Which he doubted, anyway. Instead, he sated his growing ache for her by pushing her legs apart further, his fingers working their way up her thigh. He was desperate to know what the skin felt like beneath her pants. The heavens only knew just how long he spent raking his eyes over her shapely form and her legs… also her ass. Multiple times over, whenever she wasn't in armor.

Rukia's breath caught in her throat. Her fingers clawed deep into his chest. Ichigo could feel her want radiating heat into his lap, and the tension between them constricted any rational reasoning he may have had otherwise. The fingers pressed against her inner thigh dragged further upwards, tugging at her tunic; yet he somehow managed to bridle his desperation by easing his hand between her legs, feeling her bare flesh with his fingertips.

Her nails dug harder.

"Ichigo…" His name was sweet permission on her lips. No… not just permission, but a husky and wanting plea.

He gave it to her then, his fingers pushing upwards, slowly at first. He alternated speed with each thrust of his hand and – once again – his name fell onto his lips in a breathless whisper. Brushing his nose with hers, Rukia parted her mouth a singular stroke away from a kiss. Her whimpers of pleasure satisfied his ears, but not his tongue.

"What are…?" Rukia began to speak, but the wind escaped her throat as she landed on her back, her spine settling against several bales of fresh hay. Whatever reservations she might have had at Ichigo's sudden movement were instantly dispelled as his mouth pressed hungrily to her throat, kissing his way downwards; his target was unmistakable, but the journey there was equally as satisfying as the anticipated goal. His hands eased her pants down in time with his kisses, the fabric slipping over her thighs and bunching at her knees.

He fumbled around with his mouth a little at first; he'd not had the chance to refine his skills. If she married him he knew he would have an endless amount of time to perfect the art of pleasuring this goddess. But for now, he listened to her body. Her fingers would grip his fiery hair, her thighs would clench around his head, or she would quietly let him know how he was doing with the frequent emissions of noise heaving from her chest.

Ichigo wouldn't relent until he gave her exactly what she wanted. His dedication to the task at hand was faultless.

Time ceased to exist between the two, and his tongue replaced the seconds, marking the moments with each languid movement. He knew she had to be close by the way her nails pierced his scalp, and by the way her body submitted itself to him.

"Ichi…" Rukia began, cutting herself off with a resolute cry. He heard the muted thud of her arms hitting the hay, and he drew his head up only when he was certain he gave her every possible ounce of gratification she deserved.

Ichigo tilted his head back and attempted to catch his breath in time with Rukia. He brought his arm up to wipe away the evidence of their activity. Upon opening his eyes, he was face to nose with Kon; the large stallion stood just behind the Prince, towering above him.

"Hey big guy." whispered Ichigo.

The horse responded by sneezing in his face. Not the kind of shower he preferred. Ichigo spared a glance at Rukia to find her already sitting up and fixing her clothing. When she was finished, she looked as if nothing had ever happened, except for a softness in her eyes that Ichigo felt privileged to see.

"Ganju!" Hollered Ichigo, "Hey Ganju!"

Moments later a bulky but well-dressed man came tumbling into the stable looking anywhere but at the two individuals seated on the hay bales. Ganju was one of Ichigo's retainers, as well as his cousin, so out of all the retainers serving the crown, this one had the Prince's absolute trust. Even if Ganju was akin to a bumbling idiot.

"Yes, your Majesty?"

"Have the servants prepare a room and bath for my _fiancé." _His gaze slid smugly in Rukia's direction and she scowled when a smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. "I would also like a bath drawn in my quarters. Assign Rukia a personal servant or two while you are at it."

"I would like the boy from the infirmary." Rukia announced.

Ichigo whipped his head around to stare at her. "I'm not letting you have a man as your personal servant. That aside he works as a nursing attendant, not specifically for the royalty."

"I trust him, you trusted him, that's good enough for me. I care not if my servant is male."

"Rukia, I _paid_ him. That's not the same as trust."

She shot him a burning stare, her previous ire and barriers settling back behind her eyes. "Make it happen, Ichigo." There was a finality in her tone that she often used when speaking as a military official.

Ichigo contemplated what he was getting himself into while rubbing the bridge of his nose and taking a controlled breath. "Ganju, fetch Hanataro and promote him to Rukia's personal attendant. _But_, inform him if I catch wind of anything _untoward_ I will have him drawn and quartered*."

"Yes, Sire."

With a wave of Ichigo's hand, Ganju took off faster than a man of his size should be able to move.

"This has got to stop."

The Prince turned back to his fiancé and raised a brow, "what?"

"You can't keep making all these decisions for me. Do you really think I can't handle myself around the infirmary attendant? He served me during my entire recovery, if he were going to be untoward he had the perfect opportunity to do so. Furthermore, I am a general and a warrior, I am more than capable of dispensing my own justice should the need arise."

"I can tell you are going to fight me every step of the way, aren't you?" Ichigo stood up and stretched his aching limbs.

"Damn right." Rukia rose to her feat right after suppressing a cringe from her wounded side.

"Challenge accepted." Without waiting for her response, or even looking to see her reaction the Prince strode out of the stable and towards the castle.

00000

_That insufferable royal brat! _

General Rukia fumed while pacing about her new living quarters. _Temporary living quarters. Just like General was now a temporary title, _she reminded herself. Her entire world got pulled out from under her like a rug in the span of a day.

_So much for my plans to get drunk on cheap rum in the privacy of my own home. _She threw her gaze around her new room. It was an elegant guest bedroom lined with fine art, statuaries, and polished furniture made of stained wood and dyed fabrics. Even the floor was lined with luxurious fur rugs, and the bed was massive enough to sleep four people. Rukia shuddered to imagine how lost she'd feel among the mass of blankets and pillows. Never had she slept in a place so… vast.

A knock on her door startled her from scrutinizing her surroundings.

"You may enter." She spoke using her military voice. She half-expected it to be Ichigo, come to taunt and lord his power over her some more. To her surprise and relief, it was only her newly assigned servantry.

The first to enter was a very young girl with bright pink hair. She couldn't have been more than six years of age. Seven, _maybe_. She was all smiles and her eyes gleamed with more mirth than the sun. Behind her was the attendant from the infirmary. His hunched posture and nervous expression betrayed his anxiety. Someone had dressed him fine clothes and he looked very odd in them.

"Helloooo~! Sir Rukia~!" Greeted the servant girl. "I am Yachiru, and this is…." The girl turned and puffed her cheeks out at the mousy boy. Her brows dropped into a hard scowl as she fought to remember the other servants name. Just as he was about to supply his name, Yachiru piped up, "Flowers. His name is Flowers."

"Hanataro." Corrected the infirmary attendant, but he was so quiet that Yachiru ignored him.

"We will get you whatever you need. Ichigo told us to make you happy. Well, he told _me_ to make you happy. He told Flowers to that he would cut his dingy off." Without being invited, Yachiru hopped onto Rukia's bed and began swinging her legs about happily.

Hanataro just looked mortified in the middle of the room. Since there was no place to hide, he tried to look small. Rukia was certain he would have vanished into his own clothes if it were possible.

"You." She pointed to Yachiru. "Fetch me some liquor. Make it strong."

"And you." She gestured to Hanataro, who only cowered more under her gaze. "Get some medical supplies and attend to my wound. I think I opened it back up during a… _scuffle_ today."

Both servants took off faster than she could blink, responding to her orders as if they were subordinates in her military.

_Well this isn't so bad. _

Her eyes stole a glance at the engagement ring on her finger. The events of the day began to weigh heavily on her mind, and the significance of the lone piece of jewelry made her heart skip a beat.

0000

"Stop fussing, Rukia." Yachiru had gotten all too comfortable around her new master. Said master was currently standing in the middle of her lavish bedroom while her servants put the finishing touches on her dress and make up.

"I don't want to do this." Insisted Rukia.

Both Hanataro and Yachiru ignored her. Yachiru was busy with the details and ruffles of Rukia's new dress, while Hanataro did the make-up, brushing a small amount of powder on Rukia's cheeks. It was going to be the other way around, but Rukia feared the atrocity that would result, letting Yachiru play with make-up. As it turned out Hanataro was strangely capable.

A knock sounded on the door and before Rukia could summon the newcomer, Yachiru already hollered, "Come on in!"

It turned out to be Ganju, dressed up for the special occasion in dark clothes trimmed in gold. He smiled at the two servants and then beamed at Rukia with a huge unnerving toothy grin.

"I've come to fetch the lady. She's late for the party and Ichigo is demanding her presence."

"Are we finished?" She asked, turning her attention from Ganju to the nervous Hanataro.

"Y-yes. Everything is done."

Rukia let loose a sigh, and resigned herself to her new fate. Tonight, she would be officially announced as the Crown Prince's fiancé. From there arrangements would be made for their marriage, most likely to occur within the next year. "Let's get this over with."

00000

The ballroom was already filled with guests when Rukia arrived with Ganju. There were Lords and Ladies from across Kakkara in attendance. And even some of the Mandalian nobility were present, including King Hitsugaya and his new bride, Queen Karin. This would be the first time she saw her preceding King. The realization struck that this marriage would dissolve any such loyalty she still had to her former King.

While the service of Kakkara as a General was her official capacity, she still acted as an ambassador to her own Kingdom. It was always intended that her military decisions reflected the best interests of both countries. This was why she was considered as a good faith token. If a war ever did break out between Kakkara and Mandala, she would be considered a possible traitor and imprisoned as a prisoner of war. If Kakkara so wanted they could even torture her for information about the Mandalian military. Cruel and morbid, though it was. Such was the weight of a good faith token. It was not her place to refuse, this was both a service to her former Kingdom, as well as her new one.

This betrothal and subsequent marriage would sever her ties of loyalty to King Hitsugaya, and place her under the protection of Ichigo. Then it would be his Majesty deciding her fate if anything should happen, and the opinion of the Kakkaran council's tenants-in-chief would be null. She had the suspicion that Ichigo would never subject her to imprisonment and torture unless she actually _did_ betray him.

_You sly dog. _It seemed the Crown Prince was attempting to protect her from more than just the front lines. _I guess I owe you more than my fealty, Ichigo._

Her eyes fell on the Prince, his absurd hair color was a torch within a dark room. His highness was dressed in a rich indigo formal tunic, tailored to fit, with gold trim. Unlike his casual attire which consisted of short tunics and tight pants, this formal tunic was long and flowing, the fabric fell off his hips like a robe, and it sported a high collar held closed with a fine gold brooch set with diamonds. A carmine* mantle sat over his shoulders and this was also held in place by a gold brooch. A ceremonial sword was fastened to the plated belt at his hips, and the sheath was also gold and encrusted with gems making up an intricate pattern. His pants were loose for once, sporting a complicated design of golden embroidery starting from his hips and working all the way down to his boots, which were just as gaudy as the rest of him.

_What a fop._ But even while she thought the insult it was with endearment rather than disdain. In reality, her heart stuttered like it was having a seizure. The brat _did_ pull off the fancy clothes very well, and even a lady of her nature was not immune to his aesthetic charm. Then there was his personality; his garish appearance may have the nobility fooled but she had the privilege to be acquainted with the real Prince. The uncouth, brash, impulsive fool with a heart the size of a dragon's.

Her _fiancé_ was busy entertaining some noble Lords and did not see her enter at the top of the stairwell. She considered it a fortunate that her arrival go unnoticed by a majority of the guests, and intended to slip into the crowd incognito. But Ganju made sure to ruin that for everyone.

"Announcing the arrival of Sir Rukia Kuchiki, Ambassador of Mandala, and General of Kakkara's cavalry!"

Rukia shot him a bitter scowl as all the eyes in the room fell on her, including a pair of warm chocolate brown ones that she struggled to avoid contact with. She felt the scrutiny of many, not because she was betrothed to the Prince (because that information was still undisclosed) but because she was the Bloodletter. Her reputation of blood, and death, and cruelty preceded her. Some admired her prowess on the battlefield, while others scorned her.

_I hope you realize the precarious political situation this engagement will bring about. _Rukia steeled her emotions and cast her gaze to the Crown Prince. He was already parting the crowd as if he were Moses parting the Red Sea, making his way to Rukia with a single-minded determination. Whispers and gossip were spreading like a wild fire when she reached the bottom of the steps to meet him. Ichigo poured accelerant on the fire when he bent down on one knee and took her hand, placing a gentle kiss over her fingers.

The Crown Prince bowed this way for _no one_, except for Queens and Kings. The significance of his actions alone at an engagement ceremony were enough to inform the masses of his intentions. However, until King Isshin made the formal announcement, Rukia would have to endure the gossip, stares, and attention of all the guests. It was made worse that she was expected to remain by the Prince's side the entire evening.

"It's about time you showed up." Whispered Ichigo loud enough for her to hear him. "I've been deflecting the attention of ladies all evening."

"You should have indulged in it, because I won't be lavishing you with any attention." She bit back just as quietly.

He smirked and pulled her into his side, hooking his arm so she could take it. With a moment of hesitation, she placed her hand on his forearm and let herself be paraded through the room, past the guests, and to the podium set in front of the Kakkaran thrones. Along the way Ichigo remarked about her evening wear.

"Your dress is… nice." It didn't escape her notice that Ichigo's eyes kept darting from her face to her chest, then away into the crowd and back again. His cheeks were also colored, the subtle hues of red and pink clashing comically with his vibrant hair.

"How eloquent of you, your majesty." Said Rukia sarcastically. "No doubt you picked this out for me and ordered my servants to dress me up."

"That would be my Mother, actually." He corrected. "I've never seen that dress in my life. I've also never seen you dressed this way before, so forgive my lack of words." His mouth pressed into a thin hard line, and his jaw set. Something was causing the Prince to feel uncomfortable.

The gown she wore was embroidered in gold and had a low neckline that left more of her chest exposed than she was accustomed. The sleeves were long and bell-shaped with a single layer of delicate ruffles. The mid-section was tight around her stomach and held in place with a fashionable girdle, and below that the skirt of the dress started, exaggerating the size of her hips in its ridiculous bell-shape. She was even wearing a petticoat beneath that. Her neck and wrists were laden with fine gold jewelry that matched the champagne color of her clothing ensemble. Rukia was more than aware that she didn't look like a general at all. The intention was to make her look like a noble lady, which was the furthest thing from a warrior.

When they reached the podium, King Isshin stepped from the crowd to meet them. He nodded to his son, and then addressed Rukia. "Sir Rukia, you are looking magnificent this evening. I almost didn't recognize you."

"Your Majesty." She attempted to bow to the King to the best of her ability in the foreign clothing. "Your kind words flatter me."

King Isshin let loose a chuckle and was soon joined by his wife, Queen Masaki and her daughter, Princess Yuzu.

Rukia never had the chance to exchange many words with either lady, regardless of the unfamiliarity both women greeted her with amiable smiles when she bowed to them.

"You're a lady, Rukia. You're supposed to curtsy, not bow." Hissed Ichigo as he led her closer to the podium that his Father was now standing behind. King Isshin raised his hands to call the attention of the guests, but it was a pretentious gesture as the attention of the guests was already drawn to the cluster of royalty.

"Piss off, Kurosaki." She hissed back. "I've never curtsied before in my life."

"I call the attention of everyone in this room!" Bellowed the King, and silence fell upon the vast ballroom in kind. "It is my pleasure to announce that my Son, Crown Prince Ichigo Kurosaki, has chosen a bride. Prince Ichigo will be taking the hand of Sir General Rukia Kuchiki Ambassador of Mandala. We are gathered here tonight to celebrate their engagement."

His large hand gestured for Rukia and Ichigo to stand up next to the podium and bow to their subjects. Rukia was rigid with tension. She would never admit that she was frightened, but trepid might have been an accurate way to describe her emotions. Ichigo practically dragged her onto the platform and once there led her into a bow. She'd be damned before she curtsied to anyone. A sea of angry and shocked faces stretched before them as far as she could see. She felt like a lone stalwart soldier facing off against an entire army of well-dressed cannibals.

Ichigo's firm encouraging hold on her hand was the only solace she had, so she focused her attention on that. Grounding herself to his touch.

"You look irritated." He whispered from the corner of his mouth.

"That's an understatement."

Prince Kurosaki opted out of any kind of speech, but that didn't stop King Isshin from prattling on with his own speech. Rukia agreed that it was for the best, as they would only be met with veiled objections from the Council. Her former King, Hitsugaya, appeared to be the only one unfazed by the news. No doubt he was informed of the betrothal beforehand, which would explain his presence at a Kakkaran ceremony.

When the speeches and announcements concluded, Ichgio led her to converse with the guests and accept their blessings and compliments, albeit however contrived. King Hitsugaya was one of the few individuals who expressed sincerity. Blessing their engagement, and wishing Rukia a forlorn farewell. The King of Mandala was no stranger to the circumstances. His greatest General was severing all ties with her Kingdom, and marrying the Prince of another.

King Hitsugaya was also efficient. He used this time to introduce the Kakkaran royalty to the newest Mandalian ambassador, Rangiku Matsumoto. She was a wealthy Lord from Mandala, and a loyal subject to her King, and would be assuming Rukia's position as ambassador. However, unlike Rukia, Rangiku was not meant to be a good faith token, and would act as nothing more than a representative. King Isshin was elated by this development and whisked Lord Matsumoto away to introduce her to the Kakkaran Council members.

This left King Hitsugaya alone with Prince Kurosaki and Rukia.

"It was a pleasure to serve you, your majesty." Rukia concluded, dipping forward a bit in a bow.

Hitsugaya nodded his acceptance at her gesture and words before turning to address Ichigo. "I have to say I'm sore that you've corrupted my finest general with your tongue."

Rukia chocked on her own tongue, and felt the heat of embarrassment wash over her head and shoulders, her skin no doubt adopting a bright red shade. Her fingers clenched tightly to Ichigo's arm and she averted her gaze from the two men and into the crowd of curious faces.

Ichigo coughed, and flushed a shade of crimson. "E-excuse me?!" The Prince shifted uncomfortably while fixing the Mandalan King with an incredulous stare.

"Rukia has been trained from childhood in combat and military tactics. She's the finest warrior to ever lead my people into battle, and she's never been coerced with the temptations of the flesh, or the heart. Cold, hard, and loyal, I could never have asked for a finer subject. So, it's obviously not your body that that won her hand. I can only assume you are a smooth talker who appealed to her analytic sensibilities."

Rukia continued to avert her gaze. She felt ashamed to let King Hitsugaya down. She did indeed fall victim to the temptations of the flesh and heart. Losing her head over a Prince of all things, and admiring his body like a depraved whore, before letting him corrupt her with his touch, and mouth just a week prior. _Oh, how the mighty have fallen_, or so they say.

"What did you think I meant?" King Hitsugaya was perturbed. He looked back and forth between to the two attempting to comprehend the subtext.

"Just a misunderstanding." Asserted Ichigo. "Thanks for the clarification. If you'll excuse us, your Majesty, we have more guests to attend to."

King Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes as they both took their leave, Rukia finally made eye contact with him to nod her farewell. What she saw was curiosity and questions within Hitsugaya's eyes. He raised a suspicious brow.

_To hell with it._ She decided. No use being ashamed of herself. She answered her former King's silent inquisition with a self-satisfied smirk. To which Hitsugaya blinked in surprise before he sighed and smiled back with amusement.

00000

**Ichigo's POV**

Several hours later Ichigo was finally alone. Well almost alone. The party was over, the guests were dispersing, and Ichigo had escaped the scene with Rukia in tow, and now they were both hiding on the second floor of the library behind a maze of bookshelves in a small study section that included a desk, a lamp, and a massive padded lounge. The crown Prince was on his back sprawled over the lounge, and would have been relaxing if not for the soon-to-be former general seated provocatively on his lap, straddling his hips, and driving his active sex drive insane.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" He asked staring up at the Valkyrie he was now formally engaged to. A futile attempt to distract himself from their current position.

"I still would've preferred imprisonment." Rukia sassed back. Much to Ichigo's pleasure and surprise she stripped away most of the gaudy dress once they were alone. The skirt and surcoat she discarded on the nearby desk, leaving her clothed in a bodice used to hold her breasts in place and petticoats.

He wasn't going to complain about her need to shed restrictive clothing, the view was spectacular. The bodice was so low cut that the swell of her modest breasts was tempting and visible. He continued to stare up at her while he fumbled in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. Rukia gave him a curious look when he began unfolding it against his chest.

"I finished some tattoo designs that I'd like you to look at." He held the paper up and she pulled it from his fingers.

Her eyes darting over the inked drawings with masked interest, and a minute later she looked over the paper at him. "These are the same ones I saw before, that you inked into the oranges."

"Yes, but this time I've finished the design. They are different, trust me."

"They're pretty." She stated, and placed the parchment back on his chest. "But what do they mean?"

"Well, this one is me." He pointed at the black-colored sun design. "And this one," He moved his finger to the white colored crescent moon accompanied by the silhouette of several stars. "…it's you."

He cautioned a look at her face, but she only blinked at him. The usual mask held tightly over her face and eyes to guard her emotions. He was starting to feel uncomfortable under the severity of her gaze and silence when she finally spoke.

"I would be honored to wear a tattoo designed by you to represent me." Though her tone was equally as guarded as her face. No doubt she wasn't too keen on bearing a symbol that represented herself. Rukia wasn't a conceited sort of woman, but she would bear it if only to please him.

"Actually," He corrected. "My intention was for you to have this one." He put his finger over the sun. "I'd like to tattoo it over your heart. And I'll…" Ichigo took a hard swallow, attempting to force the words out even if it killed him. "I'll tattoo the moon over mine." _God, I hope I don't sound like a fool._

The levees behind her violet eyes broke away, and raw emotion flowed like water in a river. "I-" she choked, then started again. "I would be honored-" She stopped once more appearing to rethink her words.

"I love you." Rukia finally stated, her voice raw and intense matching the passion he saw light behind her eyes.

"I love-" was his vain attempt at a reply, but his fiancé cut him off with her mouth. Her lips claimed his in a fierce impromptu kiss, and her arms came down to trap his shoulders beneath her frame. Without any encouragement, she escalated the kiss on her own; shoving her tongue into his mouth when he tried to hum his approval.

He brought his left hand up to her hair and threaded his fingers through the silky dark locks; his other snuck along the side of the lounge up her petticoats until he had a firm grip on her hip, her delicate skin a drug beneath his fingertips.

_God, was she fire. Both on and off the battlefield. _His mind quickly entertained what their future training lessons would entail, visions of them together, a tangle of limbs and short breaths flashed through his mind. His perverted reverie was cut short when she rolled her hips into his, capturing his attention back to the present activity. His eyes fell shut and a groan slipped from his mouth, muffled by her own.

Rukia broke the kiss and pulled away catching his gaze when he opened his eyes again. The intensity in her stare spoke to him without words and he attempted to do the same.

_Damn, just marry me already so I can have you. _

She gave him and arrogant smirk as if she could read his thoughts in the depths of his brown eyes.

Then she responded with a soundless look of her own, _you'll just have to suffer._

* * *

_**The More You Know~ with Saij Spellhart. (because I research things when I write and like to share the weird things I learn with the rest of you.) **_

***Drawn and quartered**** was a punishment in England before the 1870's. Usually reserved for men found guilty of high treason. The victim was dragged by a horse to the spot where he would be hung. Then he was strung up by a noose until he was almost dead. Afterwards they would cut him open and remove his intestines and reproductive organs. (this is the drawn part) Then they would quarter him. Cutting his body into four parts. (The quartered part)**

*******Carmine**** is a red color derived from insects called Cochineal. Carminic acid is harvested from these insects and mixed with aluminum or calcium salts to produce a red dye. The dye was then used on any number of things. Today carmine is used primarily as a colorant in food and lipstick. So, remember ladies, when you apply certain red lipsticks, the color is thanks to the secretions of insects. **

**Cod Pieces:**** I desperately want to share what I've learned about the fashion trend involving cod pieces. (a section of clothing in male fashion worn to cover the genitals.) But I've been told repeatedly that I shouldn't because it would ruin this fanfic for everyone. -sadface-**

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the conclusion of this short story. I'd like to dedicate the entirety of Bleach Emblem to Ichirukifan94. If it weren't for her encouragement and insistence that I write this fanfic I never would have written it. In fact I was even discouraged about it for awhile because I was told it was too cliche. But now that I've written it I love it, and it was a hella fun to write. I got to indulge in my love for Fire Emblem, Secret of Mana, Dragon Heart, and many other medieval fantasy based stories.**

**Review and all that noise, because it makes me happy. **


End file.
